Everything I'm Not
by CarlyAnnieAndy
Summary: It's freshman year for the PC and nothing is as it seems!There's an older not to mention hotter and wiser clique stealing Massie's alpha spot and best friend.Alicia is plotting behing everybody's backs.And Cam and Derrington are in love with the same girl
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I don't own the clique!

The clique is finally in high school! So what if there's upperclassmen?! The PC knows they're going to rule the school, but it's going to be a _lot_ harder than they thought…

**Massie Block **(freshman)**: **Landon asked her out a few days after the disaster of the Ho Ho Homeless incident, and their relationship couldn't be any better! The rest of 8th grade was perfect, with no drama, _thank gawd! _But now she's ready to take on alpha of BOCD High and nothing is going to get in her way, well maybe someone…

**Alicia Rivera **(freshman): Is so happy to be back to the way things used to be with her best friends! She has to admit, no one is an alpha like Massie Block, who makes it look easy. But it isn't so easy being beta either, which is making her want to leave, this time making sure she has Dylan, Kristen, and Claire behind her _before_ she leaves.

**Dylan Marvil **(freshman): Lost 20 pounds over the summer! She can't wait to show off her new body, or go to the homecoming dance with Derrington! But he hasn't been talking to her lately; he seems too busy trying to win the heart of another PC member…

**Kristen Gregory **(freshman): Her and Dempsey are totally cute together! But she just has a bad feeling that they won't last.

**Claire Lyons **(freshman): Is so happy to be out of that hellhole, OCD! And is beyond happy that her and Cam's relationship is perfect, so perfect that both of them want to take it to the next level. But when Massie gets stressed, and demands Claire's attention all the time over the "bitch" that rules BOCD High, and Derrington starts to hit on her, their relationship may start to crumble.

**Monica Sova **(junior): Is the alpha of BOCD High, and proud of it. She's perfect in everyway Massie will never be. She's a twig, has a perfect tan, even richer, smarter, prettier, a million times nicer, outfits are even more ah-mazing, _all_ of the boys want her, and her _natural_ long slightly dark brown hair has the perfect highlights and shine. She's the head cheerleader of the varsity team and she has dated the whole football team, even though them seem to only take advantage of her.

**Tiffany Wolf **(junior): Monica's beta. But the truth is, is that Monica actually hates Tiffany after she called her fat freshman year at a football game in front of everybody. Now Tiffany is the cause of Monica's problem with bulimia. Will these two best friends end up starting a catfight?

**Annie Bolton **(sophomore): Is Monica's _real_ best friend. She's the only one who knows Monica is bulimic, and Monica is the only one who knows Annie is also bulimic. But that is only one of their dirty little secrets. Her sandy blonde hair and skinny frame make boys want her, which always seems to cause this perfect specimen of a good girl getting into trouble.

**Heidi Johnson **(senior): Is beautiful as she is good at gymnastics. Her beige skin, sassy green eyes, and beautiful long black hair always gives her an advantage of stealing _your _boyfriend.

**Britta Lee **(sophomore): Has taken on the task that Monica has given her: finding a new member for their clique this year. And she knows the perfect target… the innocent looking blonde girl who that Massie chick is with all the time. Shouldn't be hard, after all, Britta is the most sneaky and manipulative girl in the school.

**Natalie Turner **(junior): Hates the fact that these ah-nnoying freshman actually think they can overthrow her and her friends. She has a bit of a temper and can completely destroy your confidence faster than she run in cross-country.

**Derrick Harrington **(freshman): Is glad to finally be around hot older chicks! Dylan is cool and all, but that spark just isn't there anymore. Instead he has his eyes on his best friend's girlfriend…

**Cam Fisher **(freshman): Is completely in love with Claire more than ever, he just can't seem to stop thinking about her. He's finally ready to say those three words with full meaning, but every time he tries to talk to her, Derrick always gets in the way.

**Josh Hotz **(freshman): Is it just him or does Alicia seem too busy for her own boyfriend? He's getting sick of never seeing her like he used to, and will gladly either accept an apology or a breakup.

**Liam Walker **(senior): He's the most valuable and hottest man candy in the school, but he's also taken by nonother than, Monica. He's a total jock and is captain of the soccer team, and if any of those little freshmen even make varsity, they better not challenge his spot…

**Nolan Cialone **(junior): Sweet, shy, and adorably cute! He scored Annie two years ago after he won the state tennis championship. But he's starting to think Annie isn't enough for him, he needs someone a little more out of the ordinary. Someone like Monica…

**Hayden McKenzie **(sophomore): Is Monica's best guy friend and Natalie's boyfriend. He has an identical twin brother, but everybody can tell them apart (except the freshmen). He has often-broke Natalie's heart but he just can't seem to stay away for very long.

**Cayden McKenzie **(sophomore): Is Monica's _other_ best guy friend. Everybody calls him and his twin brother "the clones" but neither of them mind. But for some reason poor Cayden just can't seem to find the right girlfriend. Will a PC member change that?

**Ayden McKenzie **(junior at collage, 21 years old): Hayden and Cayden's older brother. He is a legend at BOCD High for throwing insane parties. He's his little brothers' ticket to crazy parties. And is also their link to the key of the best parties… beer.

Tell me what you think!

*Carly*


	2. The It Girl

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday, September 2****nd**

**6:50 A.M.**

"Bean, how do I look?" Massie asked the small the black pug that was lying on the pile of cloths that Massie threw on her bed trying to decide what to wear for the first day of school.

Bean yelped in approval. Massie turned back to look at herself in the full-length mirror. _Perfect,_ she thought smiling at her reflection. She was wearing a Normandy blue Marc by Marc Jacobs solid silk blouse, Marc Jacobs black multi Hollis herringbone skirt, black slouch ankle ruffle suede booties from Marc Jacobs, Marc Jacobs twisted Q grovee bag, her signature golden charm bracelet, and her hair was straighten to perfection. She had _never_ looked more beautiful.

"Massie!" She heard her mom's voice screech from the intercom, "Isaac is waiting!"

If her first day of high school was going to be perfect, then she _couldn't_ be rushed.

"Hang on!" She yelled back into the intercom.

She grabbed her guava shaded Glossip Girl tub and spread it across her lips; it was her favorite since it made her face look more tan than it actually was. Massie dropped it in her bag and opened the door of her bedroom. _Just take a deep breath,_ she told herself, but her body wouldn't allow her to, all it did was walk down the stairs.

As she walked to the Range Rover she notices that there was an extra skip in her step, not because she was exited or confident, but because she was nervous.

_What if they don't like my outfit?_

_What if I trip? _

_What if nobody there has ever even heard of me?_

Massie couldn't stop thinking about horrible things happening. _Ugh, what if _I _get labeled an LBR?! NO! That won't happen, I mean, I'm _the_ Massie Block!_

"Hey Mass!" Claire greeted as she was leaning against the Range Rover waiting for Massie.

_Crap! Look more confident! She expects _you_ to lead her! _Massie demanded herself.

"Hey Claire," Massie said looking over Claire's outfit. She was wearing a Massie hand-me-down DKNY medium wash pre-ripped skinny jeans, gray slouchy flutter- sleeve sweater, Melie Bianco blue ruffled bag that Massie gave to her as a back to school present, and the blue quilted Betsey Johnson flats Massie bought her to go with the bag, "Nice job on the outfit."

"Really?" Claire asked surprised as she got into the Range Rover.

"Yeah, you _finally_ stopped wearing those Keds!" Massie smirked. Claire frowned and looked at her French manicured nails. She wanted to chew them _so_ bad, but she had just got them done yesterday with Dylan.

Alicia slid into the Range Rover next to Claire and one-armed hugged her. She and Claire had gotten really close over the summer since Massie was finally starting to stop being so territorial, but she was still the same old Massie.

"Ralph Lauren stretch cotton wrap top, dark rinse True Religion skinny jeans, purple Sigeron Morrison high heel peep toe booties with cape cuff, and deep purple Catherine Rapetti jojo clutch," Massie announced as if Alicia was a supermodel walking on the red carpet, "Luh-v it!"

"Thanks!" Alicia said gleaming with pride, "What do you guys have first period?"

"Geometry." Claire said sticking her tongue out.

"Biology," Massie said disgusted, "It even sounds gross."

"You're lucky, I have gym," Alicia said checking her makeup in her Chanel compact mirror, "I can't fail gym _again!"_

"Ugh, Alicia, just run!" Massie said rolling her eyes annoyed with Alicia never running, "the junior and senior girls will have just as big boobs as you, if not bigger."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said putting her compact mirror back in her bag.

The Range Rover slowly pulled into the Marvil driveway while Claire, Massie, and Alicia were singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift with the stereo as loud as Isaac would allow them to put it.

"Hey Dyl!" The three girls screamed in unison with the stereo still going as Dylan opened the door and slid in next to Alicia.

"Hey girlies!" Dylan said before stuffing her face with a bite of her nutri-grain bar. She had lost twenty pounds over the summer, but she was starving since she hasn't ate anything in almost two days.

"I love that bag!" Claire gushed at Dylan's black Mulberry Abigail East/West slapper bag.

"Thanks." Dylan said with her mouthful.

Massie carefully scanned the rest of Dylan's outfit. Her autumn berry Y shirred tank from C&C California looked ah-mazing on her, the black Signature Essentials bandage mini skirt from Herve Leger looked perfect with her thinner legs, and her Bordeaux Elizabeth pumps on needle heel from 7 for All Mankind, Marc Jacobs ring band, and Gorjana silver double petal necklace topped her outfit off.

_Thank Gawd she lost weight!_ Massie icily thought with a little envy.

Before Massie even knew it, they were at Kristen's apartment complex and Kristen was ripping off her blue Juicy Couture velour royal highness hoodie and matching bottoms to revel her Velvet gray mable slinky top, J Brand ink colored skinny jeans, and gray Omelle Fleur platform pumps with felt apron booties. All courtesy of Alicia's credit card.

She stuffed her pumas in her gray billy bag from Jerome Drefuss and her sweats under the seat of the Range Rover.

"I can't believe it's already the first day of school!" Kristen whined as she closed the door.

"I know!" Dylan burped making the girls laugh, helping Massie's major nerves calm down for a second.

"Dyl, please tell me you're not going to do that at lunch!" Alicia said still laughing, but disgusted.

"I won't." Dylan insisted while laughing. She turned to Massie and saw she looked like she was going to puke, "Mass, you okay?"

"Never been better." Massie said smiling her perfect confident smile. _BE CONFIDENT! _Massie mentally told herself, letting the lyrics to Diva by Beyonce run threw her head, mentally boosting her confidence.

BOCD High

**Parking Lot**

**Monday, September 2****nd**

**7:28 A.M.**

Massie stepped out of the Range Rover with a fully recharged confidence and attitude. She was actually ready to rule her rightful place as queen of BOCD High, and nobody is going to get in her way.

The massive stone building was already swarming with teens and the parking lot was full of luxury cars that most of them got for their sweet sixteen parties. Massie couldn't wait until she could drive to school with the best, and most expensive car that made _everybody_ jealous.

"Ehmagawd," Dylan said looking across the parking lot, "and I thought you guys were skinny!"

Massie's head immediately whipped around to see a gorgeous and glamorous, tall, perfectly golden tanned, extremely skinny, but not anorexic, brunette with the most beautiful light brown eyes ever. She was the most beautiful girl Massie has ever seen, even hotter than Massie and the best of the best runway models. She was 100 times hotter than Massie, even her cloths were hotter!

Her vanilla T-Bags tie front camisole, black Twenty8Twelve savinio skirt, black & gold Marc by Marc Jacobs multi strand bow necklace, Marc by Marc Jacobs bow loopy earrings, black House of Harlow 1960 dome ring, white Coach patent Sabrina with chain satchel bag, and white Elizabeth and James risky ruffle pumps looked perfect, especially along with the insanely hot dark haired and blue eyed boy she was with.

"Leesh!" Massie demanded the attention of Alicia who was still staring at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Alicia asked still not pulling her attention away from the brunette, who was now talking to a sandy blonde haired girl who was almost as skinny and good looking, obviously the brunette's best friend.

The blonde's whole outfit had a boho style to it. She was wearing a Free People silver summit indigo top, 7 For All Mankind gray skinny jeans, Jacquie Aicho Native American beaded headband, black tory burch Alexandra logo moccasins with fringe, Cleobella cantina mini bag in navy, gunmetal peacock feather necklace from Kenneth Jay Lane, and black Gorjana Graham leather wrap bracelet with studs.

"Find out _everything_ about them," Massie said glaring at the brunette, _and I thought Skye Hamilton was competition!_, Massie thought. She _had_ to be on top, and by the way everybody was looking at the girl, Massie could tell she was an upperclassmen who was the most popular girl in school. But the thing that stunned Massie was that she actually looked approachable and like she couldn't hurt a fly. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought!_ "who they hang out with, their social statuses, boyfriends, hobbies, jobbies, likes, dislikes, and anything else you can find out, but it _needs_ to be done buy the end of third period!"

BOCD High

**The Café **

**Monday, September 2****nd**

**11:45 A.M.**

"So, what did you find out about _them_?" Massie practically spat when she said them.

Alicia looked up from her turkey burger and straight into Massie's amber eyes. She had been avoiding the subject since she knew Massie would freak out when she told her, "Well the blonde one who was in the parking lot is Annie Bolton," Alicia said pointing to Annie, who was too busy texting on her enV touch, "she has a good reputation, but can get into trouble, her mom is a famous New York City socialite, she's dating Nolan Cialone, she _hates_ Elira Jones ever since she beat her for vice president in eighth grade, she was president of freshman class last year, and she _loves_ tennis."

"And the one next to her?" Dylan practically read Massie's mind, pointing to a black haired and green eyes girl flirting with a guy sitting across from her.

"That's Heidi Johnson, she's a senior, known for stealing her enemy's boyfriends, and she wins almost every gymnastics competition she enters, and she's a senior"

_Shit!_ Massie thought, _these aren't even all of them and they're already better than the PC!_

"What about that one?" Claire asked looking at the one next to Heidi, who was a white blonde haired girl who had gray eyes. She looked nice, but at the same time sneaky…

"That's Britta Lee." Alicia said leaning in, "She's a sophomore, and my sources say she can bribe anybody to do anything she wants, and that she even did _it_ with a teacher last year so she could pass the class."

"What a slut!" Massie said disgusted, "Who's the bitchy looking girl next to her?"

The next girl did look like a bitch, with her really light brown hair and black looking eyes, "Tiffany Wolf, she is a huge bitch according to everybody around her. All she does is boss people around and call them names, and the only other thing I could find out about her is that she got into a fight with Monica Sova when they were freshmen at a football game, but she's still Monica's beta."

"Who the hell is Monica Sova?" Massie asked leaning in even more. _That name sounds _so_ familiar. Where have I heard it before?_

"The one next to her," Alicia said pointing to the brunette who they saw in the parking lot earlier, "she's alpha of the school, she was president her freshman and sophomore year, and she's running again for junior class, she hosts at least eight major parties every year, her two best guy friends are sophomore identical twin brothers named Hayden and Cayden McKenzie who also throw huge parties, and their older brother is a legend, her sweet sixteen was on MTV last year and MTV said it was the most expensive party ever aired, she's a strait A student along with all of her friends, her family has vacation estates all over the world, she has bonfires at her house every weekend, but you have to get invited, which everybody says is harder than making it on _American Idol_, she's dating the hottest guy in the school, Liam Walker, who is a senior, her family is one of the most wealthiest in the country, she's in twelve different school clubs, plays many sports, and everybody claims even though that she's the most popular, than she's also the nicest."

_So that's where I've heard that name!_ Massie remembered watching MTV, now that she remembered, she _did_ see Monica on TV. This girl was dead serious competition. How do you overthrow an alpha that is older, and _everything_ you _want_ to be?

"And the girl next to her?" Kristen asked, looking at the other black haired and blue-eyed girl on the other side of Monica.

"Oh, that's Natalie Turner, _do nawt_ mess with her." Alicia said looking over at Natalie, "She has a horrible temper, although she seems so sweet, she's not. But she has beat _tons_ of school records for cross country and track."

_This is going to be a _horrible_ year!_


	3. Jealousy

BOCD High

Freshman Hall

Thursday, September 5th

1:15p.m.

_Why do I have to have gym with all of the upperclassmen… and the pervs?_ Claire thought grabbing her Marc Jacobs tote that Massie gave her, out of her locker. She looked in it to make sure her bathing suit was in there.

"Claire!" Massie called after her trying to hurry in her heels. Claire laughed at this sight; she had never really seen Massie try to somewhat run in pumps.

"I can't believe that we have to swim today!" Massie said rolling her eyes as they walked into the girl's locker room. Massie hasn't said a mean thing to her days, Claire was starting to get suspicious.

"All of the guys are gonna go crazy seeing us in bikinis." Claire laughed throwing her tote on the wooden bench before taking the lock off the huge gym locker she and Massie shared.

"Cam's gonna drool when he sees you!" Massie laughed pulling her black Chanel bikini out of her orange nylon tote from Marc by Marc Jacobs. Claire blushed, knowing that Cam wouldn't stop looking. "Is that what you're _really_ gonna wear?" Massie asked seeing that Claire's bathing suit, a Navy floral halter bikini from Hollister. Massie had to admit, it was cute, it's just that it was from _Hollister!_

"Yea…" Claire said looking down at it. Claire had designer swimsuits at home, but she chose that one since she thought it was cute. Her family was moving out of the Block's estate and into one of their own down the street, but she didn't want Massie to know that her family was somewhat rich yet, so she kept accepting Massie's hand-me-downs.

"Okay…" Massie held herself back from saying something mean. Claire was her best friend, and she was tired of treating her like dirt. Claire had always been there for her, and Massie treated her like a footstool.

"MONICA!!!!" A guy yelled into the locker room, knowing if he went in there, all of the girls would probably kill him.

"What?" Monica asked giggling over her shoulder as she walked into the locker room carrying a boy's bathing suit.

"Give it back!" The boy shouted into the locker room. Massie and Claire just starred as Monica gracefully walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Only if you admit that you want Natalie back!" Monica shouted taking her purple bathing suit out of her bag, and putting the bag in her locker.

"NO!" He yelled, getting pissed. Massie and Claire cracked up when they heard a guy whistle, and two girls saying that a guy was outside the locker room with only a short towel on.

"Then it's going in the pool!" Monica laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh though, it was one of those laughs that you giggled when your best friend just told you a hilarious joke.

"You wouldn't!" He yelled, getting a little desperate.

"Dude, just do what she says," They heard another guy say laughing, "You know she will."

"Fine!" Hayden gave up, sounding defeated, "I still love Natalie and shouldn't have broken up with her!"

By now Claire and Massie were in their bathing suits, and so was Monica and her friends. Monica grabbed the bathing suit and threw it out the door laughing at the sight of her friend in only a towel.

Claire looked at her reflection in the water, she was happy she wore that bathing suit, it made her look a little more confident, but still sweet. Massie was talking to Mr. Garrett about skipping on swimming that day, so Claire had a little time to relax.

"Hi Claire!" Derrick said from behind her before pushing her in. He was laughing so hard, he was practically on the ground.

"Derrick!" Claire shouted when she came up. She splashed him with water and laughed, not really mad that he pushed her in.

"Wow, Derrick, you're such an ass." Cam said from behind him laughing and shoved Derrick in the pool, and doing a front flip into the pool after him.

"At least I'm not a show off." Derrick said referring to Cam's front flip.

"At least you're not a _complete_ dumb ass." Massie said slowly getting in the pool, standing next to Claire.

"Thanks, Block." Derrick mumbled while Claire, Massie, and Cam laughed.

"I love your bathing suit!" A girl said from behind Claire, on the edge of the pool. Claire turned around, and saw that it was Monica. She was shocked that Monica would even talk to her, getting a compliment from the most popular girl in school was something Claire never thought would happen. Claire looked over at Massie, who was glaring up at Monica, and side glancing at Claire.

"Thanks." Claire said smiling, now even more proud of her bathing suit.

"Have we met before?" Monica asked Claire, cocking her head a bit, Claire knew she had never seen Monica before.

"I don't think so…" She said looking at Massie, her jaw was now clenched and she was talking to Cam and Derrick while glaring at Monica.

"Oh yea, you were on that cheerleading team from last year!" Monica suddenly remembered, "You were actually really good!"

"Seriously?" Claire asked surprised, Massie's jaw dropped and she then looked at Claire with wide eyes.

"Yea, I could really use you on the team, I can guarantee you a spot on varsity." Monica said while getting into the pool. Massie was about to scream, it was _her_ cheerleading team, she should be the one being offered the spot, not Kuh-laire!

"Really?" Claire's eyes sparked with happiness and hope, Massie knew Claire was going to yes to the offer, who wouldn't?

"I need people with experience, it's hard to train people." Monica said rolling her eyes, then looking over at Tiffany and glaring at her before turning back to Claire.

"If you want people with experience, then you should ask Massie, she started the team, and made all the routines." Claire said seeing that Massie was jealous, and pissed that Monica asked Claire instead of her. Monica looked at Massie, who waved and smiled shyly, trying to hide that she had been listening the whole time.

"Good, both of you meet me starbucks after school!" Monica said before swimming over to her friends on the other side of the pool.

"Did she really just ask us to be on varsity?" Massie asked Claire, shocked that Monica had been so nice about everything.

"Yea." Claire squeaked exited that she was going to be on a _real_ cheerleading team.

"If she wants people with experience we should tell her about Alicia and Dylan." Massie said looking over at Monica. She was talking to what Massie guessed was Cayden McKenzie, since he was wearing different shorts from the ones she saw Monica steal.

"She sits in front of me next hour, I'll ask her." Claire said following Massie's gaze. The look on Massie's face said '_I wish I was like you'_

BOCD High

Dance Room

Wednesday, September 11th

2:30 P.M.

"So who's co-captain?" Mikayla Splendor asked as the whole cheerleading team sat on the floor resting, from Monica's grueling workout routine.

Massie immediately paid attention, she had been working her ass off for the past three days for that position. It wasn't captain, but it was the next best thing, and if she became friends with Monica, then it would be so much easier to destroy her, a plan that took Massie the whole weekend to come up with.

"Claire Lyons." Monica said smiling at Claire. Massie's jaw dropped and it felt as if her world had been crumbling beneath her. _This could nawt be happening!_ No freshman has ever been co-captain. Claire was pretty much guaranteed captain once Monica graduated.

"_What?"_ Tiffany screeched, jumping up to her feet, putting her hands on her hips, "That's _my_ position! How could you give it to a _freshman?"_

"Because, she's a good leader." Monica said rolling her eyes. Tiffany glared at Monica and stormed out of the room and out into the hall.

"How did Claire get co-captain?" Alicia whispered to Massie as Claire and Monica were talking about putting more dangerous stunts into their routine. Massie glared at the two and looked back to Alicia and shrugged. Claire just ruined everything, and worse, from the looks of it, Claire and Monica were becoming friends. As much as she didn't want to admit, Massie couldn't help but feel jealous that Claire had other friends than her.

Okay, I know, really boring chapter, but I promise, the next one is going to be sooooo much better!


	4. Claire?

**Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**Friday, September 14th**

**8:20P.M.**

Some people need to be wanted, people like Massie Block. But people like Monica Sova, didn't care. She naturally had that popular, friendly, sweet, funny and beautiful personality people like Massie _wanted._ To Monica, it's a curse. She liked being popular, she just hated having to live up to the expectations that popular life comes with. All of the parties, always looking your best, and staying in control just gets so exhausting. But most of all, she hated that people thought that just because you're the most popular girl in school means you're a bitch. Thankfully people in the grades from 10th-12th thought otherwise… it was the freshmen she had to prove her personality to.

"We need a freshman." Monica said taking a sip of her latte, talking mainly to Britta. She knew Britta could do anything sneaky, and taking a freshman from a group of friends, and transplanting them to another needed _a lot_ of sneaking.

"Why a freshman?" Natalie asked confused. The girl was smart, but when it came to commonsense she was hopeless.

" Because Heidi is graduating this year!" Annie laughed at Natalie's question and looked over to Heidi, who was looking down at her palms.

"You okay?" Monica asked, placing a hand on Heidi's back. She and Heidi had talked about it before. Heidi wanted to leave New York, for good, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind.

"Fine." She squeaked looking up, not meeting any of their eyes.

"I hate freshmen though!" Tiffany said groaning, and glaring at Monica, obviously still hurt over losing her spot on the cheerleading team to a freshman. Tiffany was the biggest bitch in the school, and everybody who has ever had a simple little encounter with her, knew it.

_Don't worry, Tiffany we hate you too,_ Monica thought sighing. She knew one of these days, she was going to get rid of Tiffany, but she knew not to do that until she got her freshman.

"Well, I have a few people in mind…" Britta said, looking deep in thought, "Olivia Ryan?"

"Who?" Natalie and Annie asked at the same time.

"No, she's a total airhead." Monica said remembering her from the cheerleading tryouts. She had the looks, and some of the moves, just not the brain.

"Alicia Rivera." Britta suggested, shrugging, knowing she was on the cheerleading team.

"No." Annie and Monica said. Alicia would be perfect, but there was just something about her, that screamed, _don't trust me!_

"Massie Block?" Britta asked running out of options.

"NO!" Tiffany, Monica, and Annie practically yelled. All three of them knew that Massie was the freshman alpha, who wasn't going to give up without a fight. And when Monica met her and Claire here about a week ago, she knew Massie just wanted to be a cheerleader because it made her more popular, not because she wanted to be a cheerleader. But she had to admit, the girl had determination.

"Fine. What about Claire Lyons?" Britta asked leaning back in her chair, since she knew Monica had made her co-captain.

"Reasoning." Monica demanded before saying yes, knowing that Tiffany was about to say no.

"She's nice, pretty, smart, has a hot boyfriend… well for a freshman, guys love her, she's not the boyfriend stealing type, and she's co-captain." Britta said, mainly eyeing Tiffany.

"So what do you guys think?" Monica asked, liking the idea of adding Claire.

"Sure." Natalie said looking her perfectly manicured nails.

"She sounds good." Annie said smiling.

"Okay." Heidi said looking out the window, watching people pass by.

"NO!" Tiffany said slamming her fist on the table, "Absolutely not!"

"To bad, you're outvoted." Monica said smiling in victory, "Approved."

**Westchester Mall**

**Movie theatre **

**Friday, September 14th**

**8:30P.M.**

"That had to be the most _boring_ movie _ever_!" Massie said throwing her diet coke in the trashcan. She practically had to shake Claire out of her deep sleep.

"I know." Claire said yawning, and leaning on Massie to keep her balance. Normally Massie would push Claire off of her, but she knew Claire was extra tired from having cheer practice everyday after school.

"You need a latte!" Massie practically sang, she had been trying to find an excuse to go into starbucks, since she was going to meet Landon there in ten minutes.

"Now?" Claire asked letting her friend drag her through the maze of tables in the food court. It seemed like Massie _really_ wanted to be there.

"Yes, now." Massie said pulling Claire even faster. She did _not_ want to miss Landon.

Claire looked into the window and saw Landon, and gasped. _Oh no. _Claire stopped dead in her tracks and tried not to stare, but it was hard not to…

"Claire, what the hell?" Massie turned around and faced Claire, getting a little pissed.

Claire looked down to the floor then up again, "Mass…" She managed to say before grabbing Massie's shoulders and making her face the window.

"_Eh Ma Gawd!"_ Massie whispered, looking into the window, seeing Landon, _her_ Landon, kiss another girl. Massie looked down to her feet, then back up to Claire, and made a run for the bathroom.

Claire watched Massie run to the bathroom, and then back into the window, watching Landon make out with a blonde before running after Massie.

"Mass?" Claire lightly knocked on the only stall that was closed. She could hear small sobs from the other side, she knew Massie was not always there for her when Cam and her got into fights, but most of the time she was, and she just couldn't stand to see her best friend suffer, "Mass, please open the door."

Finally Massie opened the door. Claire looked down to the floor and saw Massie, for the first time ever, crying. She was sitting on the floor, sobbing, and tears running down her cheeks. Her mascara was smudged, her eyes were puffy, and her nose was starting to run. Claire felt horrible, she had never seen someone so vulnerable. She sat on the floor next to her and let her cry into her shoulder. Claire hugged Massie without saying anything for what seemed like hours, and Massie showed no signs of stopping.

"H-he said he l-loved m-me." Massie sobbed into Claire's shoulder. It felt like her heart was breaking into tiny little pieces and being squished by Landon. _How could he do this to me?_ _What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me? Am I just not good enough? _

"He doesn't deserve you." Claire said handing Massie more toilet paper, and helping her wipe her mascara smudges.

"B-but I l-love him." Massie cried pulling her legs to her chest.

"You're going to find someone better!" Claire said trying to comfort Massie, "Just give it some time."

Claire honestly didn't know what to say, she always thought that if something like this happened, then Massie would just go out and get someone better, instead of crying in the bathroom, which is something she would do.

"We should go back to my house, the sleepover is in an hour." Massie said walking over to the mirror and fixing her make-up. But when she looked at Claire in the mirror, she was texting, "Cam?"

"No, Monica." Claire said, not even looking up at Massie. _What?_ Massie just didn't get it, that should be _her_ texting Monica, that should be _her_ co-captain spot, and _she_ should be the one who _wasn't_ crying on the bathroom floor!

"What does _she_ want?" Massie asked not possibly knowing what Monica would want from _Claire._

"She wants me to go over to her house tonight, to go over some new cheerleading moves." Claire said shrugging, "I'm gonna have to skip the sleepover."

"Uh, Okay." Massie tried her best to keep herself from crying again. Her best friend was skipping the sleepover, to go hang out with her undeclared enemy, and on the worst night of her life… _great._

"Thanks for understanding Mass!" Claire said hugging Massie, "But she's here, and she said she could give you a ride home if you want."

"Uh, sure." Massie said looking down, not really wanting to, but she wanted to see what kind of car Monica had.

"That's _your_ car?" Massie gasped when she saw Monica's white bmw convertible. From the looks of the car, she _just_ bought it. Massie remembered seeing that car and wanting it when she turned sixteen. Life just wasn't fair, Monica had _everything_ she wanted.

"Well, one of them." Monica shrugged, and opened the driver's door. Claire got in the passenger door, leaving Massie to sit in the back. Massie was surprised, how does a sixteen year old have more than one luxury car? Claire looked back at Massie and smiled, silently saying she was sorry Massie had to sit in back.

"Where do you live?" Monica asked, pulling out of the parking spot. Massie gave her the directions and looked down at her iphone hoping Alicia, Kristen, or Dylan would respond to her text. Claire and Monica were too busy laughing about something at cheerleading practice that day, it was annoying to watch your best friend to act like they're best friends with someone you hate.

"Is this it?" Monica asked, before pulling into the driveway.

"Yup." Massie said looking at her house in disgust. Normally she was proud of the large estate, but she knew that Monica probably thought it was tiny.

Monica pulled into the circular driveway, and looked out the window to the guesthouse, "Who's moving?"

"What?" Massie asked taking off her seatbelt, following Monica's gaze. There were moving vans pulled up to the guesthouse, and they looked like they were ready to leave by the morning. Massie looked at Claire. Claire saw that Massie was glaring at her, and looked away, glad that she was going over to Monica's for the night. Massie opened the door of the car without saying anything and slammed the door shut, making sure not to cry until she was in the safety of her room.

**The Sova Estate**

**Backyard**

**Friday, September 14th**

**9:30 P.M.**

Claire was in shock. She had never seen a house this big. It was probably four times the size of Massie's, and everything was perfect. Claire had always dreamed of living in a place like this, but she was just happy to move into an estate of her own instead of a gueshouse.

"So how old are you?" Hayden asked leaning back in his lawn chair, taking his eyes off the huge bonfire to look into Claire's eyes, and smirking.

"Fourteen." Claire said looking over to Natalie, who smacked him on the back of the head.

"What did I say?" He asked her, making Claire laugh. She could tell he was a class clown, a lot like Derrington, just older.

"Don't even think about it!" She warned grabbing a marshmallow and stuffing it in his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Either way, she has a boyfriend." Monica said, making Claire blush and look down to her feet and smile.

"You should invite him over!" Britta said seeing that Claire was blushing, "And his friends!"

"Really?" Claire asked, shocked that they would want to hang out with freshmen. She knew Monica's boyfriend, Liam, hated freshmen boys since they were cocky about making varsity.

"Yea." Monica said giving Liam her _I don't care what you think_ look.

"Okay…" Claire said pulling out her brand new iphone that her dad had only bought her yesterday.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, September 14th**

**9:50 P.M.**

"Who knew that the sleepovers were so boring without Claire." Kristen whispered to Dylan. She was having a _horrible_ time, since Massie was in a horrible mood that Claire had ditched them and that she was moving, and nobody was doing anything to calm her down, which was normally Claire's job.

"I know," Dylan whispered back looking behind her, to make sure Alicia couldn't hear, "It's so weird to think that this is the way things used to be, Claire is usually the fun and sweet one."

"What are you two talking about?" Alicia asked, sitting at Massie's desk, IM'ing Josh.

"Nothing!" Kristen and Dylan said at the same. Alicia eyed them suspiciously and turned back to the computer. Kristen looked over to Massie, who was sitting beside Alicia.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Massie said, getting even more pissed. Kristen really wished Claire was here now. Nobody here had the guts to calm Massie down.

"What?" Dylan asked grabbing a hand full of M&Ms and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Claire invited _all _of the soccer boys over to Monica's place." Alicia said, surprised that Josh was accepting Claire's invitation to go over there.

"And she didn't invite us?" Dylan asked, not really angry. She knew Claire probably would have at least invited her and Kristen, but then Alicia and Massie would want to kill her. She would rather be there with Claire, then here with Massie.

**The Sova Estate**

**Backyard**

**Friday, September 14th**

**10:20 P.M.**

"Do you have any idea what the point of this is?" Claire asked Annie as they stood in the dark trying to see where everybody was. Claire hated football, but it was fun when you were playing with people who were naturally funny, and in the dark.

"All I know is that when they give us the ball, we run." Annie said taking out her phone and using it as a light.

"Claire, catch!" She heard Josh call from somewhere, and somehow, the football was now in her hands. Claire quickly looked down at it and heard people start to run towards her. She ran straight, praying she wouldn't get tackled, or run into somebody.

"Claire! Claire! Claire! Claire!" She could hear her team chant her name.

"Touchdown!" Britta said when Claire reached the line, "We win."

"How did we loose to _them_?" Claire heard Dempsey ask Cam. She laughed, and lett Nolan, and Cayden pick her up, proud of her that she actually helped them win. She smiled and looked up at the stars, thankful that she was this happy, which hasn't happened in what seemed like forever.

"Throw her in the pool!" Liam said laughing, she looked down and Nolan, pleading with her eyes, not to throw her in. He winked, and let her down. But she felt Cayden grab her arms, and Nolan grab her legs. She tried getting free, but the were too strong, the next thing she knew, they were swinging her back in fourth, to swing her in. When they had enough momentum they let her go. She took a deep breath before going under the water. She opened her eyes under the water, and saw that everybody was now on the pool's edge, looking down at her. She kicked off the bottom, and came back up. Nobody said anything, until Derrick, Josh, and Cam started to laugh. Claire then got a crazy idea, which would defiantly give her a permanent spot in the group.

Claire swam over to the ladder and climbed out, but when she did, she took off, her all of her cloths, only leaving on her bra and underwear she thankfully got from Victoria's Secret. She kicked her cloths over into the grass, and ran to the pools edge while the guys, again chanted her name, and dived in.

When she came back up for air, the girls followed and took off their cloths only leaving on a bra and underwear, jumping into the pool.

"Yesss!" Derrick and Josh said and took off their shirts and jumped in, followed by the rest of the guys.

**BOCD High**

**Auditorium**

**Monday, September 17th**

**12:08 P.M.**

Massie looked over her shoulder, and saw Monica's friends, but no Monica, and Massie hasn't seen Claire all day. And worse, an assembly.

Claire officially moved out of the guesthouse on Saturday, she apologized for not telling her that she was rich, but she never gave her an explanation. Massie forgave Claire, but she was still pissed. The truth really was that Massie only mad that Claire invited the boys over to Monica's on Friday, and not the PC.

"This is soooo stupid!" Alicia said not even paying attention to whatever Principal Sanders was saying.

"I know." Massie said looking down at her cheerleading uniform, she was happy she had to wear it all day since there was a soccer game today, and now _everybody_ knew she was a varsity cheerleader.

"And here's Monica Sova and Claire Lyons with an announcement." Principal Sanders said handing Monica the microphone. The auditorium immediately burst into cheer when Monica walked on the stage. Massie grabbed the chair's arms until her knuckles turned white. That should be _her_ they're cheering for. But when Claire walked onto the stage she saw Nolan, Hayden, Cayden, Liam, Josh, Cam, Derrick, Dempsey, Annie, Natalie, Britta, and Heidi chant Claire's name.

"What happened Friday?" Massie silently asked Alicia, knowing the chanting had to do something with Friday night.

"Josh wouldn't tell me." Alicia said, not taking her eyes off Claire.

Monica waited until the crowd calmed down to speak, "As you all know, the soccer team is playing Rockford tonight…" The crowd burst into cheer again, calming down faster this time.

"And we have the results from Coach Peters on who the new co-captain is!" Claire said into the microphone, all of the guys in the auditorium cheered, not because they cared about who was co-captain, but because they thought Claire was hot.

"And it is…" Claire and Monica opened the envelope like it was something at the VMA's or Oscars, "Cam Fisher!"

The girls cheered and looked over to Cam who was being congratulated by the soccer team.

"And we hope to see you at the game!" Claire said into the microphone and winked, earning the whole male crowd's chanting of her name this time, soon all of the girls joined in as Monica sat with Liam, and Claire sat on Cam's lap. Kristen and Dylan chanted Claire's name along with the whole auditorium. Claire was obviously Monica's protégé, and probably going to be the most popular girl in school once Monica graduated, unless Massie did something about it…


	5. I want you to want me

**Galwaugh Farms**

**Random Trail**

**Tuesday, September 18****th**

**4:15 P.M.**

Massie felt like she was going to cry, for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

Alicia, was always to busy, Claire was off withher new friends or Cam, Dylan was too busy with Derrington, and Kristen was either practicing for soccer or with Dempsey. Normally Massie would be happy, since she would havemore time with Landon, but she didn't even want to think of him anymore. And the old Massie would haveforced her friends to stop doing whatever they were doing, to be with her, but the new Massie was changed, she didn't boss her friends around (as much), or treat them like dirt.

"Come on Brownie, let's leave." Massie said making Brownie race up the trail, back to the stables. Massie had only come here after cheerleading practice to clear her mind, but it completely didn't work, it just made her think more. _Life's a bitch._

"Does Liam even know you're nominated for Homecoming Court?" Massie heard a familiar voice, once she was off Brownie and put her back into her stable. It sounded like, Claire but Massie wasn't sure, and it seemed like the voice was only a few stables away.

Massie tiptoed over the stable that was only three away from Brownie's. She ducked behind the metal bard window and peeked her head up and looked inside and saw the last two people she thought she would ever see here…

"No, but congratulations on getting nominated for freshmen!" Monica said putting on a saddle to an all black horse. Massie had no idea that Monica even rode here, she looked over to the side of the stable, and there were shelves of blue ribbons and first place trophies, and there were _a lot _of them. There were no third or second place awards. Massie could feel the anger rise in her, she wanted to barge in the stable and destroy everything. _Why is she better than me at everything?_Massie thought, feeling her eyes get hot, and damp. She felt like she was losing all of the alpha that was left in her. Ever since school started, people stopped noticing her, all they cared about was Monica, her friends, and Monica's new protégé…Claire.

"Thanks, but did you see the look Massie gave me?" Claire asked, looking down to the ground, kicking her black Ralph Lauren ridding boots, and stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"No, come on Juicy." Monica said leading Juicy out of the stable, Claire walking beside her, to the stable next to Juicy's, Massie ducked again, and tiptoed to the window of the stable that Claire now entered, and lead an all brown horse out of the stable, "Why?"

"I thought she was going to tackle me, or something." Claire said as her and Monica got up on the two horses. _Since when did Claire ride here, with Monica, and without telling _me_?_

"She got nominated too though." She heard Monica say as they had their horses go towards Brownie's stable. Massie slowly walked/ducked behind stables to hear but she knew they were going to go down a trail, and it would be hard to hear without getting caught.

"Yeah, but what if, by some miracle, I win?" Claire asked looking away, then back to Monica. _Yeah, that will be a miracle!_Massie nastily thought, looking down to make sure she didn't step in horse poop.

"It won't be a miracle, because people obviously like you better!" Was the last thing Massie heard before the two slowly made their horses go down a privet trail, and Massie forced to stop. _Could this day get any worse?_Massie thought, it was bad enough that Claire, Alicia, and Olivia were nominated for freshmen to be on the homecoming court, but did Claire haveto be best friends with someone who Massie wished she was?

**The Lyons Estate**

**Front Door**

**Tuesday, September 18****th**

**6:52 P.M.**

Massie slowly rang the doorbell and admired that Lyons' new estate…it was almost as nice as her's, or at least that's what she thought.

"Massie!" Mrs. Lyons said, as if she was expecting her when she opened the door, "Claire's room is on the third floor, second room on your left."

"Thanks." Massie said walking past her. She was actually a little surprised, Judi looked and dressed a lot more like her mom, but that's what money does to you.

Massie walked up the grand marble staircase and made it up to the third floor, she had to walk here from her house, and now she had to climb stairs._ Worst. Day. Ever._

"Claire!" Massieyelled and pounded on the door with her fist. She didn't care about new Massie anymore, when it came to losing her best friend, she didn't care if she was a bitch.

"Come in!" She heard Claire say from the other side, it sounded like she was playing music, but it shut off.

Massie barged in and shut the door behind her. Claire was over at her desk, doing her homework on her new iMac.

"Uh, hi." Claire said with a confused look on her face, not knowing why Massie was there.

"Since when did you ride at Galwaugh… and with Monica?!" Massie demanded, getting right to the point, she put her hands on her hips and glared at Claire, not letting her eyes leave her's.

"I only got Scout like a week ago, and I just started ridding with Monica today." Claire said, shrugging as if there was nothing to hide, "How did you know?"

"I saw you two, and I even hear you!" Massie said trying her best not to completely get angry at Claire.

"How much did you hear?" Claire asked looking down, then back up into Massie's amber eyes.

"Just about everything!" Massie said, folding her skinny little arms across her chest.

"Mass, I'm sorry…" Claire tried to say, but Massie cut her off.

"Claire, what's wrong with you?" Massie asked glaring at her again, but this time, it wasn't as _I'm going to kill you unless you tell me the truth_, it was more sad and depressed, she could even hear the hurt in her own voice, "It's like ever since you've been co-captain, all you do is hang out with Monica and your new friends… or Cam. You've been so distant lately, you didn't even tell me you were moving, or that you got a horse!"

"I know." Claire said trying her best not to cry, but she could taste pennies in her mouth and her eyes felt puffy.

Massie stared at Claire, and knew there was only one way to end this, "It's the PC, or _them._"

"What?" Claire asked, looking like Cam had just told her he wanted to break up. None of this was making sense.

"You heard me." Massie said leaning against the baby blue wall, "You know Monica is my competition!"

Claire looked down at floor, then back to Massie, then to the floor, and mumbled, "The PC."

"Good!" Massie said, smiling in victory, and hugging Claire, "And no more secrets, or you're out of the PC!"

**BOCD High**

**The Café, table 32**

**Wednesday, September 19****th**

**11:40 A.M.**

"Monica, are you really going to eat _all_ of that?" Heidi asked staring at the mountain of food that was on Monica's tray.

Monica looked down to her food and nodded, "I'm starving!"

"Where do you put it all?" Cayden asked staring at the food, reaching for a French-fry, but she smacked his hand away.

"So where's Claire?" Liam asked looking up from his phone. Monica knew he was probably textingsome random girl. She didn't really care if he was cheating, she was only going out with him because he was the hottest guy in school, and people always gushed over how good they looked together.

"Over there." Natalie said, flipping her hair, and moving over to Hayden's lap, feeding him one of his French-fries.

"Why is she over there?" Nolan asked, confused. He thought she was one of them now; she was like the transplant none of them expected, but were glad to have. He looked over to table 14 and saw that Claire looked bored, and wasn't even paying attention to what her friends were saying. As if she was reading his mind, she looked up and mouthed to him, 'Help me!'

**BOCD High**

**The Café, table 14**

**Wednesday, September 19****th**

**11:53 A.M.**

"We have to think of something, and fast, our popularity is going down each day." Massiesaid pushing her salad around with her fork.

"It's going to be impossible, everybody loves her." Dylan said looking over to Monica, trying to act like she hated her but she couldn't. If it was up to Dylan, she would rather be friends with Monica than Massie. She didn't know why Claire chose the PC over them.

"I know, that's the problem." Massie said snapping the plastic fork in half with just one hand. She looked over to Claire and saw that she was texting Cam, and decided to leave her alone. But what Massie didn't know was that Claire wasn't texting Cam…

**BOCD High**

**Lake level, bathroom**

**Wednesday, September 19****th**

**12:03 P.M.**

"I can't believe I ate all of that!" Monica said, entering a stall, and closing the door behind her.

"I know, you ate more than me, and that _never_ happens." Annie said going into the stale next to her.

Monica hated this bathroom, it where she always came to throw up after she ate something. But nobody ever used this bathroom since the freshmen were at the lake level, and there weren't many classes down here, making it the safest place to throw up while everybody was either in class or at lunch.

"Ugh, that's so gross." Monica said looking into the toilet, before flushing it. She wasn't proud of it, but it kept her skinny. She used to be about Massie's size, but ever since Tiffany called her fat at the football game two years ago, she couldn't help but feel fat sometimes, but she was actually the skinniest girl in school.

"Remind me why we do this!" Annie said flushing the toilet in her stall. Monica walked out of her stall and took her toothbrush out of Annie's Louis Vuitton bag.

"I honestly don't know why _you_ do it." Monica said, putting a dot of toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"So what was the reason Claire was sitting with Massie?" Annie asked once they both finished brushing their teeth. Annie would have thought Claire would have ditched them by now.

"Massie told her she had to pick the 'PC' or us." Monica said making air quotes on PC.

"What's a 'PC' and why did she choose them?" Annie asked sitting on top of a sink. She knew Monica was probably going to have to explain everything that she normally couldn't in front of everybody else, and this bathroom was always perfect to share secrets in.

"The PC stands for Pretty Committee, and it's their little clique." Monica said pulling out her iphone from her pocket and sitting on top of the sink next to Annie, "She didn't want to choose them, but she didn't want to leaveDylan, Kristen, and Alicia behind to deal with Massie."

"Huh?" Annie asked, not following the last part of what Monica said.

"Alicia wants to destroy Massie, and haveher own clique with Dylan and Kristen so she can be alpha." Monica said rolling her eyes, while texting Claire…

**Monica: meet me in the lake level bathroom, the 1 under the stairs**

**Claire: k**

"I feel bad for Claire, Kristen, and Dylan for having to put up with those two for so long." Annie commented. She had met Kristen before, she seemed nice, and Dylan was hilarious, when Alicia wasn't telling her that it wasn't lady-like.

"Hey." Claire said opening the bathroom door, and closing it behind her.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Monica asked hopping down from the sink, fixing her purple Ella Moss flowy tank top.

"No." Claire said looking hopeless, which was the exact word that described how she felt.

"What?" Annie asked still confused on what was happening. But you couldn't blame her, she was _just_ finding everything out.

"To get Massie off my back so I can hang with you guys, without making Massie mad." Claire explained, smiling, knowing that Monica probably just told Annie about everything that happened yesterday.

"Oh, why don't we just ask Britta, she's smart and sneaky, she'll think of something." Annie said shrugging.

"We did, she couldn't think of anything." Monica said, also looking hopeless.

"Good Afternoon BOCD, sorry for the interruption but we have a few announcements!" They heard Nicole Finch's annoying voice come over the intercom, Annie and Claire groaned, the only person that was more annoying than Olivia Ryan, was Nicole Finch, "We now have the results from yesterday's election for Homecoming Court!"

The three girls suddenly paid attention, even though their ears felt like they were going to bleed from the pitch of Nicole's voice, "For freshmen… Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington!"

Claire's mouth dropped. She felt like she was going faint. She couldn't believe she beat Massie. She heard loud cheers from guys in classrooms she even heard guys yell "She's Hot!" She smiled, exited that she won. Annie and Monica hugged her and gushed over how proud they were.

"For sophomores… Annie Bolton and Cayden McKenzie." Nicole said, sounding exited.

"Seriously?" Annie asked laughing. She had never won anything in her life, and now she was on homecoming court?

"Yes!" Monica and Claire screamed; group hugging Annie, and laughing.

"Juniors… Monica Sova and Nolan Cialone!" Nicole said, they heard guys from the classrooms cheer again, and girls cheering for Nolan. Annie and Claire squeezed their group hug tighter, and laughed even harder.

"And your Homecoming Queen and King will be announced at the Homecoming game in three weeks!" Nicole said still sounding exited, but they heard boos coming from the classrooms, pissed that they had to wait three weeks to find out.

"How come only seniors can be Homecoming king and queen?" Claire asked, once the group hug ended.

Monica and Annie shrugged, then laughed, still exited that they won.

"You're coming to the party right?" Annie asked once they all calmed down from laughing.

"What party?" Claire asked, mainly looking at Monica for an explanation.

"Ayden is back for the weekend from college, so Hayden and Cayden are having a huge party on Friday." Monica said smiling. She loved parties, especially when Ayden was back, but not because he brought beer and pretty much anything that had alcohol in it, but because he brought his hot college friends, and they knew how to party :)

"Who's invited?" Claire asked thinking that it was an exclusive party since she hadn't heard of any party until now.

"Everybody." Monica said sitting on a sink, "We haven't spread the word yet, because Hayden just told us at lunch."

"Their parents don't care?" Claire asked surprised, that any parent would let their three sons throw one of the biggest parties of the year.

"No, they care, but they're out of town." Annie said smirking, making Monica laugh at Annie's cheesy smirk.

"I don't know if my parents are going to let me go…" Claire said knowing that if her parents knew she was going to a party they would ground her for life. Even though she was rich now, her parents still treated her like they used to, they didn't treat her like Massie's parents treated Massie.

"Just tell your parents I'm picking you up to go study at my house" Monica said telling Claire the rest of the plan. Monica would do anything to make sure Claire made it to that party…

**BOCD High**

**Overflow Parking Lot (Junior and Senior Lot)**

**Wednesday, September 19****th**

**2:37 P.M.**

Claire looked down at the varsity jacket she was wearing. It was a little big on her, but it was Cam's. She loved wearing since it smelled like him. But whenever she wore it, she couldn't help but long for him.

"Claire!" She heard Cam call from behind her. She immediately stopped walking towards Monica's Range Rover, and turned around.

"Hey!" Claire said before he kissed her.

"Get a room!" A senior yelled over the beat of his speakers at them. He was playing some lil'Wayne song, so loud you could hear it across the overflow lot, which was the biggest lot. But pretty much everybody who owned a car played their music that loud.

"Here," Cam said pulling a Tiffany & Co. box out of his pocket, Claire stared down at the box in amazement, Cam wasn't even really rich, how could he afford something from Tiffany's? She opened the box and pulled out the Tiffany 1837 Interlocking circles pendent necklace.

"What's this for?" Claire asked, with wide-eyes as Cam put on the necklace for her.

"CAM! CAM! CAM!" A group of juniors and seniors in a Hummer passing by yelled over the beat of their music cheered for Cam, knowing he was about to say those three major words…

Cam put his hands on her hips, "Claire, I…"

"Claire!" Massie yelled from behind Cam, and pushed him out of the way with the bump of her hip, "We need to go to my house so we can talk about how to destroy you know who."

Claire stared at Massie, and followed Massie's gaze over at Monica. Claire wanted to slap Massie. First she tells her she can't hang out with them, then she wouldn't speak to her all of gym because Claire won for homecoming, and now she cuts in when Cam was about to say he loved her!

Massie glared over at Monica who was opening the driver's door of her White Range Rover SUV. Massie couldn't stand it anymore, Monica was _perfect_. She looked over her outfit and saw that she was wearing a purple Ella Moss flowy tank top, Current/Elliot cropped skinny jeans, purple and silver Moschino Cheap and Chic jersey open toe lace up pumps, and a Tiffany & Co. heart tag toggle necklace. If Massie could secretly trade outfits with Monica, she would… but nobody was _ever_ going to know that.

"I can't, Cam and I are going over to his house to work on our history project." Claire said, silently telling Cam to go along with what she was saying with her eyes. Massie looked over to Cam, and saw that he nodded.

"Uh, okay, we'll talk about it after cheer practice tomorrow then." Massie said, looking a little sad?

"Bye Mass." Claire said as Massie walked over to Alicia, but Massie just winked, and gestured to Cam with her chin, and laughed.

"We don't have a history project, and I thought we were going over to Monica's." Cam said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We are, but Massie can't know we are." Claire said looking at Massie and Alicia walk around the corner of the building.

"Claire! Cam! Let's go!" Josh and Britta yelled out the driver's window, leaning over Monica and honking the horn. The rest were laughing and singing along to Shots by LMFAO. Once Josh honked the horn they could hear honks all around the parking lot, and the other lots where the students parked.

"You ready to go?" Cam asked, and put her arm around Claire. She nodded and leaned up a bit and kissed him. She just wished more than anything that he got to say those three words…

**BOCD High**

**Outdoor Tennis Courts**

**Thursday, September 20****th**

**1:30 P.M.**

"Massie Block, your partner is Cayden McKenzie!" Mr. Garrett said looking at his clipboard. _Great_. Massie thought sarcastically. Claire was partnered with Natalie, and happy about it, Derrick was with Heidi, and Cam was with Hayden. She hated Mr. Garrett for picking their tennis partners. What kind of an ass did that?

"You ready to kick their asses?" Cayden asked handing Massie a tennis racket. She never knew how sexy his blue eyes where until now, or his face, or his whole body…

"Wouldn't count on it!" Hayden said jabbing Caydenin the ribs with his racket.

"Whatever." Cayden said smacking Hayden back, he turned to Massie and winked, slightly telling her that they _were _going to win. Massie walked beside him, trying to keep her cool, he was insanely hot, now she realized why Monica hung out with him.

"You serve." Cayden said handing Massie the ball. She wanted to impress him, so she hit it as hard as she could, and thankfully Cam and Hayden tried to get it, but it was too fast.

"Damn," Cayden said smiling at her, "You're really good."

"Thanks." Massie said blushing and smiling back. She knew Cayden was going out with Mikayla, but that shouldn't stop her from flirting…

"Don't get cocky just because you got it over once!" Hayden said laughing, "Homecoming boy." Hayden said in girliest voice, mocking him for being on the homecoming court. Cam laughed and high-fived Hayden.

"Shut up." Cayden said laughing and throwing the tennis ball at Hayden, "Weren't you nominated?" He asked Massie, since Hayden and Cam were too busy laughing.

"Yeah." Massie said looking down, sadden by the reminder.

"Sorry that you lost." He said smiling, suddenly making Massie smile again.

"Thanks, but Claire deserves it." Massie lied. But she put a smile on anyway. Massie wanted to be on homecoming court more than anything, and of course Claire ruined it.

"Are you two done talking?" Hayden asked before serving the ball. Cayden laughed and nodded, and Hayden hit the ball right in Massie's direction.

"Put the rackets away and go in!" Mr. Garrett yelled to the class.

Massie and Cayden high-fived each others rackets and hugged each other for winning, Cayden handed Cam his and Massie's rackets, and he let Massie get on his back to carry her inside.

"We'll win next time!" Hayden said walking past them, but Cayden rolled his eyes, and Massie laughed.

"You've heard of the party tomorrow right?" Cayden asked letting Massie get off his back once they were outside of the girl's locker room.

"Yeah." Massie smiled knowing where he was leading this.

"You Coming?" He asked smiling back. Massie loved his smile, it was perfect, the kind that she saw on her dream guy when she was sleeping.

"Yeah, your house right?" Massie asked blushing a little. She knew _everybody_ was talking about it, and that _everybody_ was going.

"Yeah." He said smiling, leaning against the wall.

"Just make sure you save some time for _me _when I show up." Massie smiled and made her eyes look as flirty as she possibly could.

"I couldn't imagine _not _spending time with _you._" Cayden said before leaning down and kissing Massie on the cheek. Massie felt like she was going to throw up she was so excited. Cayden smiled his beautiful smile and turned around and walked into the boy's locker room without saying another word.

Massie rushed into the locker room and over to Claire, who had just got done changing.

"Claire, you can hang out with Monica again." Massie said grabbing her cloths out of the locker.

"Really?" Claire looked up from her iphone with hopeful eyes.

"On one condition." Massie said, Claire's eyes and smile immediately dropped.

"I get invited to everything that Cayden is." Massie said taking off her shirt and stuffing it back into her locker.

"Um, okay…" Claire said looking at Massie like she was crazy, "You know he has a girlfriend though."

"I don't care." Massie said, only thinking of Cayden's smile. Massie wouldn't let anything stand in her way of Cayden, not even Mikayla Splendor...

* * *

**Next chapter is the party, and i have no idea who to put Claire with, Derrington or Cam? Because I need to know so I can start the chapter.**

**Review please!**


	6. Preparty secrets

**The Sova Estate**

**Monica's Bedroom**

**Friday, September 21st**

**4:27 P.M.**

Massie looked around Monica's two story room, and noticed it had a modern French Boudoir theme to it. The walls were a a light pink color, and the wood spiral staircase had lights along the railing, exactly what Massie would have done. Maybe they had more in common than she thought. Her iMac on her desk displayed a picture of Monica, Annie, Natalie, Britta, Tiffany, and Heidi on a beach posing in the Caribbean clear water that went half way up their shins. They of course looked perfect. Tan skin, naturally highlighted hair, and matching bikinis that were different colors for each girl. Everything about them in the picture said, _we have our differences, but we love each other no matter what._ Even Tiffany looked happy.

"What time is the party?" Kristen asked as the rest of the varsity cheer team threw their bags on Monica's light wooden floor that were full of their cloths and makeup for the party. Massie knew Kristen must have felt a little out of place, being the only non-cheerleader there besides Britta, Natalie, and Heidi.

"When Ayden calls." Britta said looking out the bay window that had a veiw of a lake, watching Monica's dad's Golden Retrever chase a leaf around the yard.

"Where's your sister?" Mikayla asked Monica, who was logging onto her facebook account. Massie had no idea that Monica had a sister, let alone the sweetest parents she has ever met in her life. Monica's mom, Addison, only looked twenty seven, and seemed more like a model and a best friend than a mom. Her dad, Alex, looked the same age as Addison, of course was equally as sweet and welcoming as her.

"You have a sister?" Dylan asked before grabbing a handful of pretzels from Meghan Anway's zip lock bag without asking.

"Yup." Monica said twirling one of her glossy brown curls around her finger. Massie noticed that Monica didn't show emotion. She didn't even know that Monica had a sister, "She's probably out in the pool."

"What's her name?" Dylan asked, thankfully carrying on the conversation. Of course Massie wanted to know, she just didn't want to ask.

"Courtney, she's turning thirteen next month." Monica said posting a comment on Liam's status. Massie always wondered what was up with them. They looked like they belong together at school, but the minute school is out, they practically ignore each other. Massie used to envy that Monica was with the hottest guy in the school, but the more she saw of them, the less she envied them.

Massie looked over to Claire who was playing with Monica's Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever puppy along with Alicia and a few other girls from the cheer team. Claire seemed right at home here, almost like the way she seemed when she was over at her house. Massie couldn't help but feel a jab of jealousy. No matter how hard she tried, it just seemed like she was she was losing everything, her alpha spot, Landon, and worst of all... Claire.

* * *

Monica looked in the mirror and checked to see if her outfit looked good, and of course it did. Thnkoon heather grey racer back tank top, LaROK sequin black mini skirt, black Guiseppe Zanotti heel sandals with small square silver mirrors on them, and her hair was it's natural curly perfection. She looked perfect, and was ready to let Liam go.

She walked out of her closet and saw that most of the girls had their cloths and makeup on, except she didn't see Massie. Maybe she should give her a chance, just because Massie thought she was the bitch, didn't mean that Monica had to be one. She knew Massie was the old alpha at OCD, so it must be hard with somebody older and wiser always steps far ahead you.

"Massie, you in there?" Monica asked as she tapped the bathroom door.

"Come in!" Massie said, thinking it one of the PC. She was already changed into her outfit, a Free People blue tube top, Haute Hippie mini turquoise sequin mini skirt, blue Dolce Vita pumps, and her hair was straightened. She sat over at the vanity putting on her makeup, as Monica quietly entered the doorway, and closed the door behind her.

"Nice outfit!" Monica said smiling her signature perfect snd sweet smile. Massie knew her outfit didn't measure up to Monica's as she carefully scanned Monica's outfit through the mirror as she put on her eyeliner.

"Thanks." Massie said, as she put down the eyeliner into her Marc Jacobs makeup bag, and took out her mascara.

"You need anything?" Monica asked, hopping Massie didn't need anything, pumps plus her mom's precious perfectly glossed wood floors didn't always go so well.

"Yea, can I borrow your mascara, mine is out." Massie said throwing it into the trash can.

"Sure." Monica said before reaching into a drawer and handing it to her as Massie looked at Monica's every move.

"You don't even like him," Massie said randomly. She couldn't hold it in any longer, "do you?"

"What?" Monica asked as she handed Massie the tub of mascara.

"Liam." Massie said taking the tube and opening it, "You two _never _kiss or anything, you act like a couple, but you two always seem unhappy."

"Yea, that's the weird thing," Monica said, her eyes looked like she was about to cry as she glanced down, "We weren't always like this."

"What do you mean?" Massie asked, suddenly feeling bad for her. Massie knew what it was like to have a boyfriend crush your heart and stomp on it with cleats, and it was the worst feeling ever, but Monica was stuck with someone who probably broke her heart multiple times.

"We actually used to love each other." Monica said leaning against the marble counter top, "He was even my first."

"Your first what?" Massie asked not even thinking about it.

"That I slept with." Monica said giggling. Massie blushed and turned around hopping that Monica didn't see that she was embarrassed.

"Oh..." Was all Massie could say as she picked up her Marc Jacobs compact bag. She didn't want the conversation to end, since Monica was actually being friendly.

"Well, when your done we'll leave." Monica said taking a few steps towards the door, but just as she was about to reach the handle, she turned around, "Massie, I'm sorry... for everything."

"What are you sorry for?" Massie asked, suprised by the older alpha's action.

"For pretty much treating you like shit, and practically stealing Claire." Monica said looking straight into Massie's amber eyes. Massie knew Monica was being honest, and she truly did look sorry. She suddenly felt new found respect towards the older alpha, and thought maybe if she was more like Monica, people wouldn't be so afraid of her.

"You didn't treat me like shit." Massie semi-lied. Monica really didn't do anything to her, but almost losing Claire really did feel like somebody was treating Massie like nobody else would even think to do.

"I treated you worse than I've _ever_ treated anybody in my life, and I wish I didn't." Monica said brushing a brown curl out of her face, "So are we good?"

"As long as we're friends." Massie said smiling. If you can't beat them, join them...

* * *

**I know I said I was going to post the party this chapter, but it would have made this chapter too long, soooooo it's going to be next chapter, which is already typed up, but I'm not posting it until I get at least 10 POSITIVE reviews ;)**


	7. Party in Your Bedroom

**The McKenzie Estate**

**Driveway**

**Friday, September 21st**

**11:54 P.M.**

Every teen movie Massie has ever seen has been right about how parties look from the outside. Crazy... it was the only word to describe the looks of it, and she wasn't even inside the party yet. She could see a few kids throwing up, from drinking too much, and you could hear the music half a block away. She always imagined a huge party, but nothing _this _big.

"Do you think Cam is in there?" Massie heard Claire asked, snapping Massie out it. Massie realized she never checked Claire's outfit before they left, she never even noticed at dinner. She was wearing a blush colored Haute Hippi strap T camisole, Marc Jacobs gold sequin mini skirt, and tan Michael Kors pumps. It was Monica's idea for everybody on the cheer team, with the exception on Kristen, Britta, Natalie, and Heidi, to wear sequin mini skirts. Massie secretly wished _she _came up with the idea, and she knew Claire looked like a 10, but Massie would rate it a 9.8, just because she didn't want to admit Claire was really a 10.

"He's the most popular freshman guy, of course he's in there." Massie said walking through the enormous front door, and into the packed house. She could already smell the beer from the people around her, and the music was blaring to Ke$ha's Tik Tok.

"I hope." Claire said trying to stay close to Monica, she didn't want to be alone with a bunch of drunks in a house she's never been to. She was ready to bit her french manicured nails... just in case :)

"SOVA!" Massie heard a male voice call Monica's last name from the top of the foyer, she followed Monica's gaze and saw a brown haired, and brown eyed guy in Diesel jeans come down the stairs, she could tell it must be Ayden, noticing the famous family resemblance... and she saw his picture in the hall behind the main office that hid the counselor's offices, with all of the pictures of BOCD High's most popular students, otherwise known as, The Hall Of Fame.

"Hey, Ayden!" Monica said stopping in the middle of the crowd, with the PC and her friends following her every move, "There's some fresh meat you have to be introduced to."

Massie hoped that meant her and Claire. If Massie was going to be alpha again, it was going to be _with_ Monica until she graduated, and that meant getting to know a very important friend of her new "friend".

Monica turned around, and to Massie's surprise, pointed to each member of the PC, "That's Claire, the one next to her is Massie, that's Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan."

"I'm Ayden," He said over the music, smirking, Massie had to admit, he was insanely hot, but nowhere near as one of Ayden's brothers, who she really wanted to run into. "But beer is in the kitchen!"

* * *

Cam ran his fingures through his hair, and set down the red plastic cup of beer on a table as he cheered on Josh try to beat a senior, Justin White, at beer pong. He never thought of himself as the kind of guy who would drink beer his freshman year, but it was the first major party of the year, and Claire wasn't even here yet, it couldn't hurt to only have a little.

"YES!" Josh shouted when he made the coin go into the cup, earning everybody who was watching out by the pool, chant his name.

"Can we go inside now?" Cam asked impatiently, Josh had a little _too_ much time on his hands ever since Alicia had been acting distant. But just because Josh and Alicia's relationship was doomed to fail, didn't mean his had to be.

"Fine." Josh said taking the hundred dollar bill from Justin, and picking up his beer, "Where's Derrick?"

"Went to find Dylan or something." Cam said checking his phone to see if Claire had texted him yet... nothing.

"Psh, yea, Dylan." Josh said sarcasticly, and "accidently" bumping a tall blonde in a white shirt into the pool.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, not even caring for the angry wet blonde, who was screaming at Josh.

Josh stopped walking and turned to Cam, looking at him like he had just lost his mind, "Have you noticed that whenever you try to tell Claire you love her, he gets in the way?"

"He hasn't done that." He said, refusing to believe his best friend would hit on the one girl Cam has ever loved, and the one he was determined to lose his virginity to by the end of the night.

"He did yesterday, the two times before that, and today after school." Josh said walking towards the house again, Cam following, "And if it's not Derrick, it's Massie, but Massie does it, cuz she's controlling."

Cam thought about it, Derrick had been acting weird whenever he talked about Claire, when he tried to say he loved her, and when he told him he wanted to lose his virginity to her, he just stared at him, and didn't say anything, but "Yea". Maybe Derrick did like Claire... "He wouldn't..."

"Think about it dude, she's hot, nice, co-captain of the cheer leading team, and not to mention, she's not a brain-dead whore like the rest of the girls in our school!" Josh said, mostly thinking of Alicia. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore, she was always too busy worrying about her popularity to care about him.

The more Cam thought about it, the more it made sense... Derrick did like Claire.

* * *

Claire watched Monica walk outside with Liam to talk, Natalie dace with Hayden, Massie dance with Cayden, and Kristen talk to some girls on the soccer team. She took another small sip of beer... it wasn't as good as she thought it would be. Maybe she just wasn't the type to drink.

"Claire!" She heard a male voice call her name over Tie Me Down by New Boyz ft. Ray J. She knew it wasn't Cam, but turned around anyway, and saw Derrington... _great._

"Hi, Derrick." She said scanning the room for someone to talk to..._anyone _who could get her out of a conversation with Derrington. She knew he liked her, but she really had no idea how she felt for him. She loved Cam, but she had always thought Derrick was hot and somewhat sweet in his own funny way, but Dylan was one of her best friends, it would crush her if she ever found that out.

"You look a little bored." He said noticing that she was scanning the room for someone.

"Uh, kinda," She said facing him this time, she noticed his soccer jersey brought out the brown in his eyes, "just a little lonely."

"You want to go outside?" He asked seeing that Dylan just entered the room.

"Sure." Claire said not really caring about her mixed feelings, they were just friends, and going out by the pool was nothing, or at least it was to her.

* * *

Monica looked down from the foyer and watched as the already packed house, get even more guests. She couldn't help but feel alone. Liam had just ditched her to get more beer, just as she was about to break up with him.

"So where's the new bitches?" She heard Tiffany say in a cold tone, suddenly by her side.

"What 'new bitches'"Monica asked rolling her eyes. Tiffany never gave up. The girl was the biggest bitch alive, and yet she had no idea. And to think they actually used to be best friends...

"The Pretty Committee, or whatever the hell they call themselves." Tiffany said flipping her hair. Monica glare-scanned Tiffany's outfit for the second time that night, an Alice+Olivia silver sequin mini skirt that was a little too short, LNA white ripped tank that showed off more than enough cleavage, and grey Giuseppe Zanotti open toe pumps_. Could she be anymore of a whore_?! she obviously wanted to fuck somebody tonight.

"They aren't that bad, just give them a chance." Monica said wishing Monica would have been done with Tiffany after that night at the football game freshman year...

"No, it was bad enough that we had to have Claire,"Tiffany obviously hated that Claire was like Monica in a lot of ways, but it's not like Monica or anybody else cared, "Now all of them?"

"I never said all of them, it's still just Claire." Monica said turning away and walking towards the stairs.

"Well at least _she's_ not fat." Tiffany said, loud enough for Monica to hear, leaning against the Ralph Lauren wall paper. Monica stopped just as she was about to take a step down the stairs, and turned around.

"What?" Monica asked, ready to kick Tiffany's ass if she really just said what she think she said. She had not made herself throw up _everything_ that she ate since freshman year for nothing.

"I said, at least she isn't FAT!" Tiffany said poking Monica in the stomach, just for dramatic affect. By now people at the top of the foyer were watching and whispering.

"At least I'm not FAT _and _a WHORE!" Monica said snapping the strap of Tiffany's tank top, knowing what was coming next... Tiffany grabbed Monica's hair and pulled hard, Monica grabbed Tiffany's hair and pulled back, kneeing Tiffany in the stomach as hard as she could, knocking her to the floor, but she brought Monica down with her, and after about a minute of fighting on the ground, people now circled around them, mostly cheering for Monica to beat Tiffany, or filming it with their phones, and Monica felt somebody try to pull her away.

"Let me go!" Monica screamed trying to squirm her way out of the tan muscular arms of who was trying to get her through the circle's crowd.

"No!" She heard a familiar voice say. _Nolan?!_

"Just give me a minute and I'll be finished with her!" Monica shouted at him trying harder to get away from his grasp as he pulled her into the upstairs bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"You already beat the shit out of her!" Nolan said taking a towel out of the cupboard and getting a part of it wet, "And besides, you're bleeding."

Monica looked up into the mirror and saw that he was right. Tiffany had scratched her on the arm, and just by looking at it, you knew it hurt.

"Here." Nolan said grabbing her arm and used a wet washcloth to wipe the blood.

"Thanks."

"I really have no idea why you two were friends when you guys hated each other." Nolan said looking up from her cuts and into her eyes. _Has he always been this hot... or is it because we're up close?_

_"_In middle school, we were _never _like this, we never went anywhere without each other, but after I came back from my cheer camp in California, that was all summer, she was different, and I found out she had hung out with Vanessa Olin." Monica explained, still hurt by the memories of Vanessa.

"Who was Vanessa Olin?"

"The old alpha of BOCD High," Monica said with disgust, she hasn't talked about Vanessa since she got expelled in the begging of Monica's freshman year for releasing three hundred snakes in Principal Sanders' office, but Monica and Natalie were the ones who did it, to frame Vanessa to get her expelled, which obviously worked, "she knew me from cheer camp, but the summer before she brainwashed Tiffany, Vanessa was in charge of not letting the spirit stick drop to the ground, and at lunch, she tripped over my chair, and dropped it, she got banned from the camp, and she set out to make my life a living hell."

"And she knew turning Tiffany into a bitch would make you fall."

"Yea. She's the reason I hate being mean, I swore to myself I would never be like her." Monica said, not knowing why she was telling Nolan all off this, why would he care?

"In the two years we've been friends, I've never once thought you were a bitch." Nolan said like the way Liam used to comfort her before they went out. Did her best friend's boyfriend like her? and was she falling for him_? YES!_

"It's weird," Monica said trying not to flirt, she could not do that to Annie, she would hate Monica forever if she stole him, "we've lived on the same street for as long as I can remember and I never talked to you until we became friends after you and Annie started dating."

"Sometimes, I think Annie's a little too boring for me, I mean I love her, but... it's just not the way it used to be." He said cleaning the cloth and rewipeing the blood, then looked back up into her sweet and innocent brown eyes, "And I've always secretly liked the girl in 4894 DeMar Street."

Monica felt like she was going to throw up once she heard him say her adress, she used to think he was cute, but found him unatractive because he was younger. She had no idea even what to say, how can you tell your best friend's boyfriend, who just said he's always had a crush on you, and you acted like they didn't exist for years, that you like them back, but you have to turn them down? _Just say no? Act like you didn't hear them? Or admit your feelings and make sure you say NO?!_

"I know I've never really acted like the boy in 4890 DeMar has ever existed until two years ago, but I realized I'm falling for him." _Oops... that didn't come out right ;)_

_

* * *

_"Have you thought of how you're going to ask Dylan to homecoming yet?" Claire asked as her and Derrington sat watched all of the drunks in the pool make themselves look like idiots from the safety of the pool house's roof.

"Nah," He said, kinda looking annoyed by the question, "Cam asked you yet?"

"No, but I don't think he's going to, everybody knows we're going together." Claire said laughing, Derrick could act like he had no brain sometimes, but she couldn't blame him, after all, he's a guy.

"He should still ask." Derrington said leaning back on his hands more, "Sometimes, I think he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you..."

_Did he really just say what I think he said? _"Huh?"

"I know he loves you and everything, but he takes you for granted sometimes, if somebody like_ you_ was my girlfriend, I would never want to let her go." _Awwwwwwwwwwww! Who knew Derrington could be so romantic?!_

"Well, Dylan's a lucky girl to have a guy like you." Claire said not knowing what else to say. _Cam... or Derrick? Cam, defiantly Cam!_

"Claire," He said trying to get her attention, seeing that she was silently thinking to herself.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Derrick said looking right into her eyes. _Well, he said it faster than Cam. _She looked back into his eyes for a few seconds, and leaned in, kissing him, thankfully he returned her daring move and kissed back :)

* * *

Cam couldn't believe this, Derrick likes Claire, and he couldn't find either of them. What kind of a crazy world is he living in? Thankfully his phone vibrated. _please be Claire!_

**Claire:** **out by the pool. come find me ;)**

Cam put his phone back into his pocket and handed Hayden his beer as the song changed to Memories by David Guetta, and Massie and Cayden finally gave out on their third make-out session of the night to go mingle. The pool was filled with people in bikinis (heated pool), who were mostly drunk.

"Cam!" Claire called from the side of the pool. She looked beautiful under the small lights that hung over the pool, and moonlight brought out an extra twinkle in her eyes. He could have swore he felt the Earth stop when he looked into her eyes.

"Hey." He said, barley able to talk, she was the most amazing she has ever looked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her a few inches off the ground, and when he set her back on her feet, kissed her. _When you're in love with the most amazing girl in the world, you have to show it off._

"Where were you?" She asked once she pulled away, wanting to get away from the older girls, who were now, aw'ing at how cute they thought Cam and Claire were together.

"Trying to find you, where were you?" Cam asked, hoping she wouldn't say with Derrick, but he knew she would never lie.

"Uh, trying to find you too." Claire said smiling, trying to cover up the fact that she had just made-out with Derrington, which only made her feel guilty, and wanting more...

"At least we found eachother," He said, putting an arm around her, "Maybe we should go to my place, my parents aren't home..."

* * *

**I need for my reviews to hit 30 (of positive reviews)for me to post the next chapter, and i also need to know what _you_ want to happen (DRAMA) at homecoming ;) and I promise next chapter will have more of Massie's drama.**


	8. The Note

**BOCD High**

**Room 104C **

**(5th period)**

**Monday, September 24th**

**1:15 P.M. **

"Monica Madeline Sova, are you ignoring me?" Annie asked, joking. Monica finally looked up from her list of who she liked more: Liam… or Nolan.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." Monica said looking across the other side of the room of where Liam sat, sleeping. He was a jerk, but he was the jerk she was in love with. She felt completely horrible about kissing Nolan. He was sweet, and cute, but her best friend's boyfriend. Even if Annie and Nolan broke up, they couldn't be together. It's practically a law that you never date your friend's ex.

"Is it because of what Tiffany said?" Annie asked with an eye-roll, "Because you know you're the skinniest girl in school."

"No," Monica said semi-lying, trying to think of a lie to tell her, "it's because we have to plan out homecoming."

"Oh," Annie said before she returned to paying attention to what Mr. Henderson was talking about.

Monica looked back down to her list that was written in pink ink in her notebook:

_Nolan:_

_Pro's_

_He's sweet _

_He's cute_

_He's a great tennis player_

_He actually cares!_

_He wouldn't break your heart_

_We had fun most of the summer down by the lake_

_Con's_

_He's Annie's boyfriend!!!!_

_I used to ignore him until the end of last year_

_Liam:_

_Pro's_

_He's HOT!_

_He's the soccer captain_

_He's a senior_

_He used to care… maybe he could again._

_He was the first person I've ever loved_

_We used to always have fun together_

_People always say how cute we look together_

_He can play the guitar _

_He used to be romantic_

_Con's_

_He's a jerk now_

_Who knows how many times he's cheated_

_He doesn't care about anything besides himself and soccer_

_I might not be able to change him_

_I miss him… the old him_

She looked back up, and turned toward Liam again, who was now staring at her… the way he used to when they would both sneak out and meet down by the lake and spend their nights all summer talking the night away… when they were actually in love.

**BOCD High**

**Freshman Hall **

**Monday, September 24th**

**1:24 P.M.**

Massie grabbed her French 2 book and slammed her locker shut. How could Claire lose her virginity before her?! Massie was the alpha of the PC, shouldn't she lose hers first? This was _not_ supposed to happen!

"Why are you so angry?" Kristen asked suddenly by Massie's side as they walked to Dylan's locker.

"Claire will tell you."

"That she and Cam had sex?" Kristen asked laughing, not seeing why Massie was pissed off about it. Claire was happy and in love, shouldn't Massie be happy that Claire is happy?

"She told you?" Massie couldn't believe it, was she the last to know? Did Monica know before _her_? "Was I the last to know?"

"Yea, she was scarred of how you were going to react, but only the PC knows… and Monica."

"Gawd, Monica knew before me?!" Massie was going to strangle Claire today after school; they were going to Galwaugh to go ridding.

"Monica's older, she understands more, but I thought you were friends with her." Kristen said confused, she saw Massie talking and laughing with Monica and Monica's sister, Courtney, on Saturday morning at breakfast, since Monica let everybody stay the night, so nobody's parents knew any of them had been drinking.

"I am, but I thought I ranked higher on the best friend list." Massie said, desperately wanting her inner alpha battery to recharge… it has been dead since the first week of school, and it was all thanks to her new "friend". She _needed_ a way to be back on top of the _school_ not just the PC and the freshman class, who were both starting to change sides in the battle of the alphas

"Just relax, it's not as bad as you think." Kristen said getting annoyed with Massie. She thought Massie was finally giving up her territorial ways, but she was apparently wrong.

Massie looked down at her turquoise suede Tory Burch flats, maybe Kristen was right, she just needed to relax. Monica was always relaxed (besides at cheerleading), and she treated everybody the same, minus Tiffany… maybe that's why people loved her.

"Hey!" Dylan greeted once they reached her locker. She looked like she had lost even more weight, and her black Helmut Lang skinny pants really showed it off.

"Where's Leesh and Claire?" Kristen asked while Massie looked at her makeup in her Chanel compact mirror.

"Claire is at Cam's locker, and I don't know where Leesh is." Dylan said before taking her French 2 book out of her locker and closing it.

"It's not like Alicia to ditch us before going to French." Massie said getting a little suspicious. Alicia had been acting weird all week, as if she was planning something… something that could destroy her…

**BOCD High**

**Main Office**

**Monday, September 24th**

**1:32 P.M.**

Alicia walked into the main office with confidence carrying a very believable forged note that was in Massie's handwriting. It had taken Alicia all of biology and geometry to get it to look exactly like Massie's famous curly and girly handwriting.

"Excuse me," Alicia said sweetly to the secretary who wasn't even working, just IM'ing someone.

"Yes?" She asked, not even looking up from the computer's screen.

"I have a note, from Mrs. Bailey, she said it's urgent that you have this announced, it's about a mistake on homecoming court." Alicia said smiling innocently, placing the note on the secretary's desk. Mrs. Bailey was the teacher who counted all of the votes for homecoming, thank gawd Alicia was a gossip queen, or she never would have found that out.

The secretary finally turned away from the computer and picked the note up and read it, looking confused, "This isn't Mrs. Bailey's handwriting."

"She had a student write it for her while she was eating her lunch." Alicia said, completely pulling that one out of her ass. This was harder than she thought. But she knew the secretary believed her, every adult _always _believed her since she seemed so sweet.

"Okay, I'll have someone announce it as soon as class starts, thank you!" She said smiling up at Alicia. She smiled back and walked out of the office and made a run for it to her French two class, which started in only one minute, she didn't want Massie or anybody to be suspicious of her, and she could always just look over at Kristen's book if they did anything in class.

Alicia made a turn past sophomore hall and ran down a smaller hall. Normally she wouldn't run, but nobody was in the halls. She quickly turned into room 53A and quickly took her seat in the back row in between Kristen and Dylan just as the bell rang.

"Where were you?" Massie asked raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Bathroom." Alicia said flipping her hair in anticipation of the announcement.

* * *

Massie rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone that was sitting on her lap. Not one text from Cayden all day. She couldn't help but think that he was texting his ex-girlfriend, Mikayla.

"Sorry for the interruption, but there seems to be a mistake on the homecoming court results." Principle Sanders' voice came over the intercom. Massie didn't even want to hear about homecoming court, it should be _her_ who was on it, not Claire! "The real female winner for freshman class is… Massie Block. Congratulations, Massie."

_What?!_

"Ugh, seriously?" Massie heard a voice whisper from the front of the class, she looked up, and saw that it wasn't someone who was an LBR, but sat with them, "I think Claire should have won, I like her better."

Massie carefully watched the LBR next to the girl whisper back, "I know, me too."

Massie thought about making their lives a living hell, but then realized she didn't care, she was on homecoming court, and she should celebrate, once she said that she was "sorry" that Claire didn't win. She turned to her right and saw that Claire was looking down at her desk, and Dylan was patting Claire on the back, and the rest of the PC said they were sorry that she didn't win.

"Claire, I'm sorry that you didn't win." Massie said, actually feeling sorry for crushing her best friend's dream, but happy that _her_ dream came true.

"It's okay, but congratulations." Claire said, trying to smile. Claire didn't really care that Massie won, but she cared that Massie had to go with _her_ boyfriend.

**BOCD High**

**Dance Studio**

**Monday, September 24th**

**2:40 P.M.**

Monica couldn't believe that Massie won over Claire. It made no sense. Sure Monica was friends with Massie, but she still thought that Claire should have won, and so did pretty much everybody in the school. Something didn't seem right.

"I'll be right back," Monica said to Claire as she took a drink out of her Evian water bottle, "you take over."

"Um, okay." Claire said setting her water bottle on the floor. Monica quickly walked out the door before anybody asked where she was going. She had to get down to the main office before anybody there left.

Monica pushed the glass door open and walked up to the secretary's desk, who was typing out paper work, "Um, excuse me Ms. Holland."

She stopped typing and looked up at her, "Hello, Monica."

"Sorry for asking, but how did you get the news that Claire Lyons isn't on homecoming court?" Monica asked, feeling like a detective.

"This note was given to us before sixth hour." Ms. Holland said, handing Monica a note. She looked at the note, noticing that the note wasn't in Mrs. Bailey's writing.

"Was this written by Mrs. Bailey?"

"No, a student wrote it while she ate lunch." She said returning to her typing. _They really fell for _that_?! _

"Ms. Holland, can you fix the printer?" They heard a voice call from the copy room.

"Excuse me." Ms. Holland said, walking into the copy room. Monica quickly checked if the cost was clear, and walked out the door with the precious evidence in hand.

* * *

Massie watched Alicia take her turn to practice her back flip across one of the mats. Monica was MIA and put Claire in charge, who told everybody to practice their flips, since they couldn't do their routine without Monica, since they were already short one person, thanks to Tiffany, who was now kicked off the team.

Massie then looked over to Claire who was watching the door, Massie also looked over at the door, and saw Monica walk in with a note in hand, and left the door open.

"Where were you?" Stephanie Elliot asked, behind Massie.

"The main office." Monica said lifting up the note.

"What's that?" Alicia asked walking towards Claire and Monica, the group followed her as Claire and Monica looked down at the letter.

"The letter that says Claire isn't on homecoming court, it's not even in Mrs. Bailey's writing, and Ms. Holland said it was dropped off by a student, I can't believe they were stupid enough to think this is real." Monica said rolling her eyes.

"This writing looks really familiar…" Claire said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Lemme see." Alicia said taking the note from them, and pretended to read the letter, "Mass, isn't this your writing?"

Massie looked at the note that Alicia held up, the writing looked _exactly_ like hers.

"Eh-ma-GAWD, it is your writing!" Dylan said grabbing the note from Alicia, starring down at in shock/anger. The rest of the girls gasped and tried to get a peek at the letter.

"Is it true?" Claire asked Massie. Her eyes looked watery, like she was about to cry, but she also looked beyond pissed.

"_No!_" Massie shouted, _How could they accuse me of this?!_

"You're the one who wanted to win." Alicia said crossing her arms across her oversized chest. Massie looked over to Monica with pleading eyes to come to her rescue and tell them that it wasn't her writing, but all Monica did was glare at her.

"I wouldn't do that!" Massie said, feeling like she was going to cry, but refused to let everybody see her cry.

"I think you would." Mikayla said, and was followed by the rest of the cheerleading squad yelling "Yea".

Before Massie could say anything Monica grabbed her burgundy gym bag that was on the floor and glared at Massie, "I think we should continue practice at my place."

Massie couldn't move, she was frozen from the hips down. All around her the rest of the squad picked up their bags, and walked out the door, the only one left was Monica, "Turn in your uniform tomorrow." Was all she said before exiting the door, and closing it, leaving Massie alone to cry.

* * *

**Awwww, poor Massie :( But next chapter _really_ shows off Annie&Monica's secrets, Dylan's unhealthy habites, Claire's anger towards Massie, Kristen's secret, and Massie without the PC and the whole school being pissed off at her, but fear not, she's Massie, she'll think of something ;)**

**Tell me what you think!!!**


	9. AN

I have MAJOR writer's block. I had a plan for the next chapter, but then I decided not to use it. **So I need some ideas for this story to continue!**


	10. Accidents

**This chapter is dedicated kenenayxoxo, since she came up with the idea!**

* * *

**BOCD High **

**Practice Football Field**

**Tuesday, September 25****th**

**3:10 P.M.**

Claire watched the soccer team dribble the ball down the field and shoot at Derrington as she fell back down to earth and into Alicia, Dylan, and Tiffany's arms.

She couldn't look away from him. His shirt was off, showing his perfectly sculptured six-pack. His hair looked extra blond in the sun and his smile was extra white and playful. Finally he looked over to her and winked, she blushed, making sure Cam wasn't watching, she smiled and waved shyly. Her heart felt light and warm, like the way it had during their secret make out session under the bleachers during lunch.

"Good, everybody get a drink and we'll practice it again!" Monica said walking toward her bag to get her phone.

"Hi Derrick!" Dylan yelled and waved. Claire watched as his smile disappeared and he waved back the way you do when somebody you don't like greets you from across the room.

"Is he mad at me, or do you just think he's just been acting a little weird?" Dylan asked Claire as they grabbed their water bottles.

"Maybe he's nervous about homecoming." Claire said shrugging, suddenly feeling guilty about sneaking around withDerrick. She was in love with Cam, but Derrick took her mind of Massie, and she _needed_ her mind to be taken off of that backstabbing bitch.

"Probably. I am. I can't wait to show everybody how my ass looks in my dress!" Dylan said slapping her tiny butt. Claire couldn't help but feel that Dylan took the whole weight thing a little too far. She was super skinny now, and she barley ever ate anything, but there was no way that Dylan was anorexic… _right?_

"I'm sooonervous!" Claire said thinking about it. Being on homecoming court was an honor, but when you are forced to go in front of the whole school and dance with your best friend's boyfriend, who is also the guy you are falling for, it's not easy. There was only one thing about homecoming that she was looking forward to. The barn.

The barn was in the woods that the school owned, right behind it. It's basically the same thing as the bomb shelter at the middle school, only way more exclusive. You have to be on the homecoming court to be allowed to know where it was. About ten years ago the school found out about it, and they destroyed the barn, but the homecoming queen had it relocated in the woods and rebuilt where the school would _never_be able to find it. People who weren't on homecoming court have tried to find it, but nobody ever could. She was supposed to get the map texted to her at the pep assembly homecoming day at exactly 2:15, or at least that's what Britta told her.

"Back into formation!" Monica yelled as she hit the play button on the radio that blasted 3 by Britney Spears.

**BOCD High **

**Café, table 32**

**Wednesday, September 26th**

**12:08 P.M.**

"We should go camping this weekend, the warm weather is going to end soon." Natalie said as she watched Hayden, Derrick, and Josh throw french fries at Olivia Ryan, who was now declared the biggest whore in school. Monica showed Alicia Olivia's physical that she had submitted for cheer tryouts… it said that she already had crabs and has two more STDs, and nobody could resist telling everybody in the school who the new whore was.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time we went camping?" Cayden asked rolling his eyes, and taking a sip from Claire's Arizona lemon iced tea.

"Ew, keep it." Claire said slidding it back towards him once he gave it back.

"What happened last time?" Kristen asked looking up from her Advanced Biology homework that she never had time to finish last night.

"We kind of got caught a little drunk." Liam said shrugging. Monica looked surprised that he was talking to a freshman… even that he was sitting with them was surprising.

"Who's brilliant idea was that?" Dempsey asked joining them throw fries at Olivia.

"Ayden's." The rest said at the same time. Claire watched as Liam smiled at Monica, but Monica quickly looked away, like she scared that he was trying to get her attention.

"Look at Massie!" Alicia suddenly said pointing over to table 12, where Massiewas sitting by herself, pushing her food around with a fork. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she had just been crying.

"Do you really think she wrote that note?" Claire asked fixing the cuffs of her navy buffalo plaid button down shirt from Hollister. Just because she was rich now, doesn't mean that she couldn't wear something she thought was cute. As Monica always says, "It only matters if it flatters". And apparently people were starting to catch on. The lower A-listersat table 20 were wearing designer cloths mixed with brands like A&F, Hollister, American Eagle, and American Apparel.

"Of course she did!" Alicia said quickly rolling her eyes, "She wanted that spot to make her more popular, she didn't care who she stepped on!"

"But look at her, if she didn't care who she stepped on, she wouldn't look so sad!" Claire said thinking it over in her head. None of it added up, Massie couldn't have done it.

"That's true, I heard her crying in the bathroom." Annie said before eating a bite of her pizza.

"She was probably crying because she knows she's not popular anymore." Alicia said trying to cover up the fact that she was panicking on the inside. She never thought Claire would get suspicious that Massie didn't do it.

"We'll be right back." Monica said grabbing Claire's arm and pulling her out of her chair.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked as Monica dragged her along.

"To table twelve." Was all she said. Claire looked up to see that Massie was still pushing her food around.

"Hi Massie." Monica said grabbing a chair.

"Um, Hi?" Massie finally said, looking up at Monica and Claire as they sat on bothsides of her, "Why are you sitting with _me_?"

"To get the truth." Monica said look serious while Claire watched the people nearby look at them.

"Did _you_ really write that note?" Claire asked, not caring if the people around them were listening.

"No, I don't know who did it, but I would _never_do that to you!" Massie said looking straight into Claire's eyes. Claire looked from Massie's amber eyes to Monica's and nodded.

"Let's Go." Monica said getting up from the chair, Claire followed and they slowly started to walk back to the table until they realized Massie didn't follow them.

"You coming?" Claire asked over her shoulder. People around them dropped their food in amazement.

"I love you guys!" Massiesaid running from her chair, and hugging Monica and Claire, even if both of them were wearing plaid Hollister button downs. :)

**BOCD High**

**Practice football field **

**Wednesday, September 26th**

**2:54 P.M.**

"I believe this belongs to you." Monica said smiling, handing Massie her cheer leading uniform.

"Thanks." Massie said smiling down at it, she had missed it almost as much as her friends.

"We'll practice while you change, so hurry." Monica said pulling her long, glossy, and perfectly straightened hair into a high ponytail, and turned around to face the rest of the team. Massie looked at her own her and sighed, it was pathetic compared to Monica's.

"Monica!" Liam yelled from the fence that separated the practice football field from the soccer field.

"What?" She demanded just as she was about to tell the team to stretch.

"Come here." He said, leaning against the fence, with a playful smile on his face. Monica rolled her eyes and told everybody to stretch while she talked to him.

"What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She couldn't let herself fall for him again; all he was going to do was break her heart all over again.

"What, I can't say hello to my girlfriend?" He asked before leaning over the fence and kissing her. _Did he really just do that?_She thought about pushing him away, but decided to keep it going, they haven't showed any interest in each other in forever, and his lips were soooo soft!

"Yeaaaaaaaah Monica!" Megan cheered while she stretched her calf muscle.

"Getting some action!" Dylan yelled and a few boys from the soccer team whistled. She pushed him back and looked over to the tennis courts, where Nolan stood watching her. _Shit!_

"You want to go on a date tonight?" He asked not caring if Coach Peters was yelling at him to get his ass back there.

"Um…."

"Come on, I'll pick you up at eight, dinner, a walk on the boardwalk, whatever you want." He said smiling his perfect smile, his blue eyes sparkled in the sun, and his abs looked even more ah-mazing than they normally do. She just couldn't resist…

"Sure." She said before kissing him quickly and running back to the team. _Maybe he has changed… _

Monica joined the circle of girls that were in a circle on the ground stretching.

"Monica, Massie, Britta, and I were going to sneak into the security surveillance room to steal the tape of who delivered the note, want to come?" Claire asked as Massie sat on the ground next to her.

"Why do you care who delivered it?" Alicia asked getting a little freaked out, _Why couldn't Claire just drop it?!_

"Because whoever delivered it, wrote it." Massie said, oozing duh.

"Oh…" Was all she could say, she was soooo fucked! They were going to find out!

"Okay, get into formation." Monica said, standing up. She yelled out the steps over the music for the first part of the routine, but when it came to throwing them in the air, she stopped to see their formation.

* * *

Alicia could barley move her feet. She knew they were going to find out that she made the note, that she was trying to get rid of Claire and Massie, that she was _that _desperate! But she had to act like everything was okay.

Alicia held Claire's ankle as she was above in the air, yelling the cheer, Alicia, Dylan, and Tiffany helped give Claire some air, but Alicia accidently lost her balance, forcing Claire to also lose her balance, she tried to stay up, but she fell backwards instead. Claire tried to use her hands behind her to break the fall, but once she hit the ground she rolled over in pain, holding her right wrist.

Monica ran over to her and bent down as the rest of the team hovered over them, "Claire, are you okay?"

"No!" Claire said, tears rolled down her cheeks, "I think I broke my wrist!"

"Massie, go tell coach Peters to get his ass over here!" Monica said helping Claire get up and walk over to the bench.

Alicia looked down at her hand that was now shaking. She never meant to hurt her, it was a complete accident, or did she really mean to?

Monica turned around from Claire and glared right into her eyes... she was sooo dead! "TIFFANY! HOW COULD YOU DROP HER!"

_Thank Gawd!_ Alicia thought, maybe everything was going to be okay.

"I didn't drop her!" Tiffany yelled, pushing Alicia out of the way, storming over to Monica.

"Oh, you mean like how you "didn't" have sex with Mr. Vinyl?!" Monica shouted, making air quotesaround didn't. Everybody laughed since the whole school knew that Tiffany had sex with her chemistry teacher last year in the supply closet. Tiffany's mouth dropped, and Monica smiled in victory.

"Take your fugly sorry ass home, Tiffany!" Kiki Smith yelled and high-fived Mikayla Splendor, Tiffany stormed off, pushing a girl out of her way while she walked into the locker room.

"Turn your uniform in before you leave!" Monica yelled, but without stopping and turning around, Tiffany flipped her off. Monica turned her back away, relived knowing she was done with Tiffany, for good.

**

* * *

**

**Will Alicia get caught? Is Tiffany plotting revenge? You know it! I need 50reviews for me to continue!**


	11. Backstabber

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! but since it's summer i'll probably be updating A LOT! So enjoy :)**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Room C25**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**10:25 A.M.**

"Why does my life have to be going down the toilet?" Claire listened to Massie complain, which had been driving her crazy all morning, Massie hasn't shut up _at all_ since they got to school.

"You think you have it bad?" Claire whispered, trying to avoid Ms. Greene's cold and evil black eyes, "I have a severely sprained wrist, and I have to sit out on cheer leading at least until late October… if I'm lucky!"

"Well _my_ ex-boyfriend _cheated _on me, and _my_ crush slash somewhat of a boyfriend ditched me when he thought I wrote that forged note _instead_of standing by my side and has barley said anything to me since, so I think I win." Massie whisper-barked. Claire rolled her eyes, why does Massie only think about herself?

Ms. Greene cleared her throat, "Miss Block, Miss Lyons, pay attention!"

Claire and Massie lowered their eyes, not even bothering to listen to her lecture about World War I.

"Mass, you need to let the note thing go, we're never going to get pass security, you have no proof on anything or anyone." Claire said, pretending to take notes and pay attention.

Massie gasped. _Did Kuh-laire really just tell her to let it go?_ "Claire, somebody tried to ruin my reputation, which almost worked, and you want me to just _let it go_?"

"Um, yeah?"

"My alpha status is already at steak, one more wrong move and I'll be labeled an LBR for life." Massie said glaring into Claire's innocent blue eyes, "I can't just let it go. I have to let everybody know I'm still on top, I have to destroy whoever wrote that damn note!"

"Is alpha status the _only_thing you care about?" Claire asked, glaring back into Massie's eyes. _What happened to the nice Massie, that was here YESTERDAY?_

"Puh-lease! I'm not the one who's _always_with Monica Sova." Massie said, angry with Claire's sudden confidence, "Alicia told me last night that you're only friends with her so you can be more popular!"

"I can barley ever hang out with her because you won't let anybody in the PC be friends with anybody!" Claire whisper-shouted, "And besides, you're the one who is using her for _your_ status!"

"Is there something you two want to share with the class?" Ms. Greene asked just as Massie was about to tell Claire off.

Massie glared at Claire, who was glaring right back, "No." Massie said through clenched teeth.

**BOCD High**

**D-Hall (Junior Hall)**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**11:02 A.M.**

"You are never going to believe what I got!" Britta said exited, showing up out of nowhere next to Monica's locker.

"What did you get?" Monica asked putting her French four book back into her locker.

"Check your phone." Britta said, jamming her phone back into her pocket after pressing a few buttons.

Monica reached into her locker and dug her iphone out of her Louis Vuitton monogram canvas tote bag, and opened the video message Britta had just sent her.

Monica's mouth dropped open. Did Britta really sneak into school last night and get the security video of _Alicia_walking into the office with a piece of paper with Mr. Sanders' name scribbled across the envelope in "Massie's" handwriting? "Ohmigod."

"Massie is going to murder her." Natalie said, suddenly by Monica's side, peaking over Monica's shoulder, looking at the screen of her iphone.

"Did you send it to anybody yet?"

"No, send it Massie already, if she gets pissed off at Alicia at lunch, we get food and a show!" Natalie said laughing.

Monica jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, "I know Alicia deserves it, but knowing Massie she'll get revenge, go too far, and make herself look like bitch."

"So? Massie is already a bitch."

"She's actually pretty nice, and she's finally starting to show that to everybody in the school, I don't want to see her mess it all up just for revenge."

Britta laughed and Natalie grabbed Monica's shoulders, shaking her a bit "Name one reason why she's a good person."

"She loves and looks out for her friends, that's why she's so over protective of them being friends with anybody else besides in their little group." Monica said triumphantly.

"Whatever you say, but like you said, Massie's going to go too far for one reason and one reason only, she's already a bitch."

**BOCD High**

**Freshman Hall**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**11:06 A.M.**

Massie slammed her locker shut, not in the mood to talk to anybody. Especially Claire. What has gotten into her? Old Claire would _never_talk back to Massie, and old Claire would defiantly never have that much confidence.

"Massie?" Just as Massie thought her day couldn't get any worse, it just did…

"What do _you_want?" Massie whipped around, coming face-to-face with Monica.

"To show you something." Monica pulled out her iphone and quickly forwarded a video message to Massie's phone.

Massie opened the video. An olive colored skin girl with black hair was walking into the main office with the date in the corner of the screen. As the girl was walking into the office the video paused and zoomed in on the piece of paper that she was carrying. It said _Mr. Sanders_across it in the fake Massie writing. While the shot was being slowly zoomed out, Massie noticed the girl was non-other the Fannish bitch herself.

"Alicia." Massie said, feeling her jaw clench.

"I don't care what you do, just please promise me you won't go too far."

Massie looked up at Monica, trying to get rid of the urge to punch Monica right in her perfect face. She was such a hypocrite! The girl who has been a bitch to Massie and Tiffany (although Massie knew Tiffany didn't count, after all, Tiffany was the biggest bitch ever!), since the year has started, was giving Massie advice not to go too far? Does anybody know who she is anymore? She's Massie Block! Of course she's going to go too far and completely destroy Alicia to the point where she has to move to another country!

"I promise." Massie said putting on a fake smile.

**BOCD High**

**Café, table 32**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**11:50 A.M.**

Massie watched as Alicia slowly made her way towards table (unfortunately) looking better than Massie in her white Milly embrioded woven top, white Hudson skinny jeans, and Jimmy Choo patent leather wedge espadrilles. A total 10, maybe even an 11. Massie considered her white and Normandy blue multi Marc by Marc Jacobs three quarter peasant sleeved whichway patchwork sweatshirt, dark wash True Religion high waisted skinny jeans, and Dolce&Gabbana white grosgrain Mary Jane pumps a 5.5 comparired to the Spanish (_cough_, Fannish) beauty (_cough cough_, bitch).

"Hi Leesh!" Massie said threw a fake smile, pointing to the chair next to her.

"Where is everybody?" Alicia asked sitting in between Massie and Dylan.

"Most are still buying lunch, Claire and Derrington are M.I.A. as usual, Nolan, Natalie, and Monica are in the library working on their sociology project." Massie said still smiling her fake smile. The poor girl had no idea that Massie had forwarded the video message to everybody in her contact list, and it had already spread to the whole school. Her plan was going perfectly.

"I heard that the school board is pissed about the note, and they're going to find out who wrote it." Kristen said what she was ordered to say.

Alicia sank into her chair, eyes widening, "They wouldn't care…"

"Actually Kris, I think you mean that they already found out who did it." Dylan said, glancing at Alicia, then Massie.

"I don't think they-" Alicia tried saying but Massie quickly cut her off,

"No Dylan, you mean _we _already found out."

Alicia's mouth dropped. She closed her mouth then opened it again, not knowing what to say. Should she come clean and admit it, try to cover it up, run away crying, switch schools? "Who was it?"

"Cut the shit Alicia." Massie said. Fake smile fully gone, and fury completely taken over, "We know you did it, and so does the whole school!"

"Mass, I'm sooo sorry!" Alicia said with huge pleading brown exotic eyes. But even that couldn't save her now. It was too late.

"Shut up Alicia! Everybody knows you're nothing but a Fannish, and by the way, _everybody _knows your dad isn't from Barcelona, but you're also a whore who can't stay committed to one guy!" Massie yelled, referring to Alicia's latest hook-up at the McKenzie's party with a senior named Eric Morgan. Massie quickly stood up, glaring down at Alicia like she was a disgusting bug that had to be killed. She grabbed her Strawberry Vivanno Starbucks smoothie and dumped it on Alicia's head.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alicia screamed, whipping some of it out of her eyes.

Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed Kristen's water and splashed it all over Alicia's white top. Massie heard all of the girls in the café laughing and some of the nearby guys whistled at Alicia's soaked top, showing her bra.

"Gawd Massie you are such a bitch!" Alicia screeched, getting up from her chair, and trying to stop the tears that were about to burst.

"Um, am I my parents?" Massie asked, surprisingly putting on a sweet smile.

"What? No."

"Then why do you think I care?" Massie yelled, "And I'm not the pathological liar, so how about you just leave before I do further damage."

Alicia ran away crying, as Massie looked around and saw that everybody was laughing, some (mainly the guys) were cheering for her. Only problem was, Monica and Claire saw the whole thing… and so did Cayden. His eyes looked full of disappointment. She knew she was never going to get back together with him after what he just saw…

Claire quickly opened the door of the gym, looking behind her to make sure that Derrington was going in the entrance from across the tennis courts. Nobody could see them together, people were already suspicious, and Claire couldn't stand the idea of breaking Cam's heart, or what it would do to Dylan if everybody found out.

Opening the cafeteria doors she saw Monica standing by the Starbuck's kiosk with Nolan, Natalie, and Heidi. When Claire looked back at table 32, she saw Alicia sitting alone with Massie, Dylan, and Kristen. And was Massie smiling?

Massie had completely forgot their little argument in third period once Monica had showed Massie the video that Britta had snuck into school last night to get.

"I put $20 on Alicia coming clean." Heidi said handing a wrinkled twenty-dollar bill to Nolan.

"You have a pool going?" Claire asked, standing next to Nolan.

"Yea, so far everybody is betting that Massie is going to freak out." He said pulling out a piece of paper with probably over 300 names on it and how much they beat on what was going to happen.

"She will…" Claire said suddenly feeling bad for Alicia. She was about to be completely embarrassed in front of everybody. And right on cue, Alicia looked completely panicked as she muttered something to Massie, and Massie's smile completely faded with a serious expression on her face. Alicia now looked like she was going to cry. _Here it comes…_

"Shut up Alicia! Everybody knows you're nothing but a Fannish, and by the way, _everybody _knows your dad isn't from Barcelona, but you're also a whore who can't stay committed to one guy!" They heard Massie yell, and then stand up.

"I told you this would happen…" Natalie said to Monica, still watching what Massie was going to do next. Monica didn't say anything, instead watched with no expression on her face. Claire knew that Monica, like herself, was disappointed and horrified with what Massie was doing.

Massie grabbed her full Starbucks smoothie and dumped it on Alicia's head.

Natalie tried to hold back her laughter, but Heidi jabbed her in the ribs, Monica dropped her light caramel Starbucks Frappuccino, and the most of cafeteria either gasped or laughed (mostly the guys).

Alicia screamed and Massie grabbed the water bottle that was on Kristen's tray and poured it on Alicia's shirt, making the whole café burst out laughing from seeing Alicia's c-cup bra.

"Gawd Massie you are such a bitch!" Alicia screamed at Massie. Claire couldn't barley watch anymore. This wasn't going anywhere near the way she hoped it would.

Massie then put on a smile that was sweet to the point where it was creepy, "Um, am I my parents?"

"What? No."

"Then why do you think I care?" Massie yelled, "And I'm not the pathological liar, so how about you just leave before I do further damage."

Claire's mouth dropped as Alicia ran out the doors of the café sobbing. Sure Alicia deserved the smoothie being dumped on her, but did Massie have to do it in front of everybody?

"That's just messed up." Nolan noted, noticing that Massie was proud of what she had just done.

**BOCD High**

**Freshman Hall Bathroom**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**12:07 P.M.**

Alicia viciously ripped more paper towel off the roll and whipped some of the smoothie off of her face. Some of it had already dripped down to her soaking shirt and stained it (not that she was ever going to wear it twice). She tried looking at herself in the mirror, but her vision was blurred from her tears. This was never supposed to happen. Nothing this year was going the way the PC imagined it over the summer. They were supposed to automatically rule the school, Massie was supposed to be free caring, Claire was supposed to be her old non-confident self, Dylan was supposed to be a size 4, Kristen was supposed to… well Kristen was still the same old Kristen just not around as much, and she was defiantly not supposed to have a smoothie dumped on her head, or water soak her shirt, for the whole café to see!

Alicia sobbed and threw the used paper towel sheets into the overflowing trash can, and took more off the roll, trying to get some of it out of her hair. She was about to take more off the roll, but realized it was all gone. Her life is just _soooooo_perfect. Walking into the first stall, she heard someone open the bathroom door, and nobody comes down here to use the bathroom, it only known for girls running away to it to cry. She quickly closed the door of the stall and tried to see who's shoes were klick-klacking their way to the mirror. They were dark bronze studded ballet flats from BCBG. The shoes Massie wanted the other day at the mall, but they were sold out.

Alicia tired seeing if she could look to see who's face it was but she couldn't bend over that far.

"I know you're in there." Alicia quickly straightened up. Could Tiffany Wolf really be in here?

"How did you know it was me?" Alicia asked, opening the door of the stall, trying to wipe away some of her tears, hoping Tiffany wouldn't think that she was crying.

Tiffany pointed to the overflowing trashcan that had smoothie covered paper towel filled to the top and the floor.

"Oh…" Alicia whipped away more tears. There were three different lunch periods, did everybody in the whole school hear about it already?

"I saw what Massie did to you, she's a huge bitch considering she's only a freshman." Tiffany said handing Alicia a full roll of paper towel. Was Tiffany helping her?

"You have no idea, the beginning of 8th grade, all she did was boss us around like we were her little slaves or something, and don't get me started on 7th grade." Alicia said, no longer crying, instead she felt the urge to find Massie rip all of her extensions out of her hair.

"Well, you know her deepest secrets, right?" Tiffany asked, grabbing some of the paper towel and helping her get some out of her hair.

"Um, yeah…" Alicia thought about it, maybe Tiffany was on to something…

"Then use them against her, you can destroy her!"

"It's impossible to do it alone." Alicia said, thinking back on all of the times she tried, "And besides, I have to take down _two_ people."

"Who else?"

"Claire Lyons." Alicia spat. None of this would have happened if Claire had just kept her mouth shut!

Tiffany smiled, "Ohmigod, finally someone else knows I how I feel about that chick!"

"You hate her too?" Alicia asked surprised, "What did she ever do to you?"

"She's practically Monica's blue-eyed and blond-haired clone, plus I just think she's a bitch." Tiffany said throwing a paper towel in the trash, "But I can help you take them down as long as you help me take down the other bitches."

Was Tiffany being serious? Throwing that many people from the top of the social pyramid is like going up against an army when it's only the two of you fighting! But it could still work… "Sure!"

"Good. Oh, and I brought you something from my locker." Tiffany said reaching into her beige Rebecca Minkoff studded hobo bag, and pulling out a white and royal blue Ralph Lauren knotted stretch halter top.

"You like Ralph?" Alicia gasped.

"Who doesn't?" Tiffany asked laughing.

This was the begging of a beautiful friendship…

* * *

**Not my best piece of work since my best friend practically forced me to write a brand new chapter off the top of my head in 1 day (thanks Dominique!). But more (boy) drama next chapter! **

**I heart reviews!**

**xoxo, C**


	12. The Queen of Mean

**ok, i said i would update quicker, but that was before I knew my aunt was taking me to france, but i'm back now, so a lot more chapters are quickly on the way! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Pool Hallway Bathroom**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**2:20 P.M.**

"Are you crazy?" Alicia screeched, pacing back and forth, "I can't show up to practice today, or any other day! Massie ruined me!"

Tiffany leaned against the sink and sighed. It's almost been a month that they've been in school, and yet none of the freshman knew how high school worked, "You _have_to go out there. You're still on the team, you can hear gossip and secrets about the whole team, including Massie and Claire."

"Yeah, if the team doesn't kick me off!" Alicia said wanting to get out of her uniform and return it as fast as possible and just get everything over with. Her day had been _horrible_so far. First Massie humiliated her, then Josh dumped her via text message, and obviously she had been kicked out of the Pretty Committee, forcing her to loose all her best friends.

"You really haven't been paying attention since lunch, or all year, have you?" Tiffany asked, trying not to laugh at Alicia's dying confidence, "And I don't mean about gossip, I mean behavior wise."

Alicia stopped pacing. She never once stopped to think about everybody's behavior. But they all behaved like secrets were currency. _What the fuck is her point? _"Huh?"

"The minute something bad happens to somebody around here, everybody thinks it's funny, the next minute everybody thinks the person who did the bad thing is an ass or a bitch and in Massie's case, she's a _huge_ bitch!" Tiffany said, ignoring the fact that there was a loser pounding on the door, pleading them to let her in and pee.

"So you're saying even though everybody was laughing at me, they think Massie is a bitch?"

"Yeah, but people still think you're a bitch too…"

Alicia smirked like somebody would after winning a huge fight with their best friend. As long as everybody thought Massie was a bitch, Alicia could easily destroy Massie, and everybody around her…

**BOCD High**

**Freshman Hall  
Thursday, September 27****th**

**2:27 P.M.**

"Kuh-laire, wait up!" Massie called after Claire, but she kept walking away, forcing Massie to search for her newly perfected long, glossy, and glamorous semi-curly/wavy blond hair. It was all thanks to Xavier. He was famous in NYC for styling tons of famous celebrity's hair from Taylor Swift and Beyonce to Eva Longoria Parker and Alexa Chung.

"Claire!" Massie tried again, but Claire still refused to acknowledge her. She had been ignoring her ever since lunch by eating outside with Monica, the bitch squad, and all of the boys. She also took all of the back halls and stairways. In gym she wouldn't even talk to her and almost killed her when she spiked the volleyball over the net and it hit her in the face!

Massie finally caught up to Claire and grabbed her arm, "Would you puh-lease just tell me what I did wrong!"

Claire pulled away from Massie's grip and quickly shot her a _you _know_ what did wrong _look with her icy blue eyes.

"Please!"

Claire turned back around and looked even more pissed, "Fine, you went way too far with Alicia, and all day people have been taking about how big of a bitch _you_ are!"

Massie's mouth dropped. Claire has never spoken to her like that. "Gawd, did Monica brainwash you?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Claire gasped.

"Ever since you've been friends with her you've ditched the Pretty Committee _multiple _times, and you've totally changed!"

Claire glared at straight into Massie's amber eyes. She was right. She has changed. But who ever said it was a bad change? If it was last year, she would be too afraid to glare into Massie's eyes, but now she had the confidence to even tell Massie off. "I'm not the one who morphed into the queen of mean!"

"How am _I_'the queen of mean'?" Massie asked, crossing her arms across her (unfortunately still the same sized) A-cups, trying to resist the urge to claw Claire's eyes out.

Claire rolled her eyes, not even caring that people were now watching as they walked by, "You were nice all summer but once you found out there was an even more popular alpha you snapped! You were trying to think of ways to destroy Monica, you treat the rest of the PC like we're your minions, and you think that if you can't get what you want then nobody can!"

Massie felt her eyes starting to swell and her cheeks get warm. Claire was right; she was the queen of mean…

**BOCD High **

**Practice Football Field**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**2:38 P.M.**

"What's Alicia doing here?" Dylan whispered to Massie as they stretched out their legs by touching their toes.

"Probably turning in her uniform." Massie said, keeping her head down. Why should she care about what that backstabbing Fannish slut was doing here?

"She's _in_ her uniform." Dylan said oozing _Duh!_

Massie's head quickly shot up. Dylan was right. She was in her uniform and stretching out, right next to Jessica Rowland and Lauren Zee. Massie wanted to scream, or better yet, dump Gatorade all over her since they were practicing across the fence from the soccer boys and the other fence from the varsity and JV football teams.

"Hey Massie!"

Massie turned around, coming face-to-face with Chloe Robinson and Emma Romano, the best friends of Mikayla Splendor, a.k.a. Cayden's ex. Both looked like Heidi Montage after she got all of the surgery. "What?"

"You and Cayden are broken up right?" Chloe asked, twirling a piece of her totally fake platinum blond hair.

Massie felt her blood start to boil. Just hearing Cayden's name made her want to cry, and the thought of any girl getting him made her angry, "Why?"

Emma pointed over to where the varsity football team was practicing. Mikayla was laughing and flirting with Cayden, she even gave him a playful shove. _What a slut._

"Emma, Chloe, are we on a hike?" Massie asked sweetly.

"What? No…" Emma said exchanged a confused glance with Chloe.

"Then get lost!" Massie yelled. Emma and Chloe rolled their eyes and walked off. Massie turned back around and noticed everybody was staring at her now. Annie whispered something to Claire and Monica, both nodded. _Shit…_

"Circle up!" Monica ordered looking tired but ready to take on the world, like a real alpha would.

As Massie walked towards the forming circle she looked back and watched Mikayla walk away from Cayden. His smile dropped when his eyes met hers. She felt her heart sink all the way to her stomach. Is this what Claire felt like when Olivia stole Cam last year?

"Okay, the homecoming game is in eight days, so we have eight days to prepare for the pep-assembly and the game, plus the soccer game that's tonight, and so far the flyers need to work on their barrel rolls and double downs, and I need the bases and spotters to make sure you _catch_the flyers, I don't want to lose another person."

"But who's replacing Claire as a flyer?" Adrianna Neel asked, obviously wanting to take Claire's place as a flyer.

Massie looked at Claire's injured wrist and back to Monica. She wanted to be a flyer but Monica put her as a base. Massie Block was not meant to be at the bottom, she was meant to be at the top(-with the flyers of course). The spot was obviously going to her.

"I guess we can try Alicia, and I'll ask to pull Alexis up from JV to take Alicia's place as base." Monica said, writing everything she just said on a clipboard.

Massie's mouth dropped. _WHAT?_ Alicia must have seen, because she was smirking at her.

"For now, Massie, you need to take her place at base." Monica said to Massie like she was a little kid that everybody knew was going to misbehave. Massie nodded, not even bothering to protest. She turned back to Alicia and mischievously raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. Alicia rolled her eyes. What happened to her confidence? Everybody hated her! How could she be confident?

"Okay, Formation!" Monica ordered, handing the clipboard to Claire so she could practice along with the team.

Claire pressed the play button on the stereo that started to play a super fast remix of Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner.

By the time Alicia was being held at the ankles by Massie, Chloe, and Kaylee Norman, Massie had a plan. Alicia got ready to do a scorpion, but Massie lightened her grip, making Alicia lose her balance, and forcing Chloe and Kaylee bring her down.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alicia shouted, glaring Massie down like a hawk, but Massie put on the most innocent face she could without laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked. The music was turned off, and everybody watched as Alicia was bringing out the claws.

"You tried to make me fall!"

"Maybe that smoothie seeped into you're brain." Massie said rolling her amber eyes.

Massie was about to tackle Alicia, and Alicia was about to do the same to Massie, but Monica quickly grabbed Alicia and held her back and Claire did the same for Alicia.

"I think we all need to take five." Monica said, mostly to the rest of the team, "If you two cause _one _more problem…"

Claire quickly cut Monica off, "Then_both_ of you will be _replaced_!"

"Team meeting at my place tomorrow, all are to attend!" Monica yelled to the rest of the team, then turned back to Massie and Alicia with a disapproving look, "_Except_ you two."

"Whateves." Massie mumbled, walking towards the little Gatorade stand.

"So Mass, tell me, did you and Cayden ever _do it_?" Mikayla asked, pouring herself a small cup of the pee colored drink, the Montage clones on both sides of her.

"Doubt it, they weren't even together for a week." Emma said, smirking evilly at Massie before she could even answer.

"Actually Emma, we did, four times." Massie lied, but put on a smile so they could believe her.

Chloe and Emma snorted and Mikayla rolled her eyes, seeing through Massie's lie, "Well I hope you didn't get too attached, because he's _mine_."

Massie clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, "Mikayla, am I Burger King?"

Mikayla furrowed her brows in confusion, "No?"

"Then why do you think you can have it your way?" Massie said, smirking, knowing she just won that round.

"Ugh, whatever bitch." Mikayla said turning around, walking off. The Montages glared at Massie then followed their (alien) leader.

**BOCD High**

**Monica's Range Rover**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**4:03 P.M.**

"So what are you doing after the game?" Liam asked, throwing his bag of soccer equipment into car that was parked in the spot next to Monica's.

"Going over to Annie's…" Monica lied. She was really going over to Nolan's.

"So I have to celebrate the victory without my girlfriend?" He asked laughing. Monica managed to give a small smile, but hearing the word _girlfriend_ pained her. She wasn't acting like a girlfriend at all. She was acting like a cheating slut.

"How do you even know you'll win?" She asked, trying to carry on their conversation for as long as she could. _Maybe he is changing…_

He smiled a playful smile, the one she loved, "Because I'll have my good luck charm cheering me on." _Yeah, he's defiantly changed _

Monica giggled and felt her cheeks blush when he pressed his lips against her's. She slipped her skinny and tan arms around his neck, not wanting it to end.

"I'll be there." She said once they finally parted. Nothing could ruin that moment. Not even the glare that Nolan was giving both of them from across the parking lot.

**BOCD High**

**Under the Bleachers**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**4:05 P.M.**

Alicia sat down on the couch that was put under the bleachers by the cheerleading team and took a large swing of her red bull.

"So did you hear anything about anybody?" Tiffany asked, sitting on the other side of the couch, checking her manicured nails.

Alicia smirked. She heard and saw everything. Maybe getting revenge will be easier than she thought. "Massie is was getting jealous of Mikayla when she was flirting with Cayden, and I heard them arguing over him when they were getting Gatorade."

"Really?" Tiffany's head immediately popped up. She smiled the evil smile like the Grinch from _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_, whenever he got an evil idea, "That's great!"

"I just don't know how we're going to use that against her…" Alicia said trying to think of a way to make Massie squirm with the precious information.

"Where are Mikayla and the blonde squad?" Tiffany asked getting up from the couch, ignoring Alicia's remark.

"Probably leaving or changing."

"They're over there talking," Tiffany said, pointing over to the side of the building that was facing the overflow lot, "Come awn, we have to talk to them!"

"Why?" Alicia asked, getting off the couch.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"You want us to join you two just so you can destroy Massie? She's just a freshman with an attitude, she'll fuck off eventually." Mikayla said rolling her eyes. The blonde squad nodded their heads in agreement.

"Trust me, Massie won't back down." Alicia said rolling her eyes at the memories of Massie refusing to give up her alpha spot.

"And besides, it's not _just_Massie." Tiffany said smirking, "We want all of them gone. Monica, Annie, Britta, Claire, Heidi, and Natalie."

"I don't know… they've none of them ever did anything to us, and they're all pretty nice. Except Massie, I hate her." Mikayla said looking unsure.

"Think about it, with all of them out of the way, you won't be a B-lister anymore. All of _us_ will be the most popular people in school." Tiffany said smirking her _Grinch_smile again. Alicia nodded, trying to encourage Mikayla, Emma, and Chloe.

Mikayla looked at Emma and Chloe then back to Tiffany, "We're in."

**BOCD High**

**Soccer Stadium**

**Thursday, September 27****th**

**7:49 P.M.**

Claire sat in her steal chair that had her name written across the back of it in glitter with

the school colors so the crowd knew her name while her head was what was facing them.

While the cheer team was sitting in their chairs, taking their seven minute break, Claire managed to catch Cam's perfectly mismatching eyes in a gaze while he had possession of the ball and was trying to make his way to the MA's (Morgan Academy, their rival school) goal. He even gave a small smile.

Derrington must have saw because she saw that he rolled his playful puppy dog eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Cam passed the ball to Liam, who passed it back once Cam was passed one of the MA's defenders and shot it into the goal. The scoreboard quickly changed from 5-5 to 6-5.

The team groaned as everybody (except Claire) got up to quickly cheer for the team. Two guys that were covered in red and black paint, their school colors, quickly ran down from the student section to join them as the announcer and band came on.

Claire still couldn't help but notice that while the two teams were getting in their positions, that Derrington couldn't stop glaring at Cam. Could she be able to handle everything if Cam and Derrington stopped being friends, just because of her?

The other team now had possession of the other ball, and after an MA forward got passed Josh, he kicked the ball, aiming for the net. Derrick had to dive for it, but by some miracle, he caught it, and the crowd went crazy.

The band started to play, and the announcer came on, "And an amazing save by Derrick Herrington!"

Derrick quickly got up and drop kicked the ball… aiming for Cam's head… and he was right on target. Cam dropped to the ground, and seemed to be unconscious. Claire and the rest of the crowd gasped as a med team quickly ran over to him. Claire looked back at Derrick, who was smirking. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Cam was being carried off the field on a stretcher.

"Holy shit." Dylan said, with wide eyes.

"Why would Derrick aim for Cam's head?" Monica asked, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Ehmagawd…" Was all Claire could say. Annie placed a hand sympathetically on her shoulder.

Claire felt like the ground was crumbling beneath her. She was the cause of all this. Without her, Derrington wouldn't have aimed the ball at Cam and probably give him a bad concussion. She had to choose, and now.

* * *

**Next chapter: Claire gets the opportunity of her life, It's spirt week with a twist: DRAMA, A certain boy transfers to BOCD and Massie couldn't be more saddened by it. hint: his name starts with an L ;) and of course I just have to have Alicia and Tiffany plotting their way back to popularity! **

**Please Review!**


	13. Don't trust a hoe

**Happy Birthday amazingxlovexlivexlaughx3! This chapter is for you!**

**BOCD High **

**Main Hall**

**Monday, October 2****nd**

**10:12 A.M.**

"I've never seen so much camouflage in my life." Kristen noted, looking down the long hallway filled with girls gushing on how great they looked in military colors, and guys taking about how they were going to spend the night (a.k.a. how they were going to get their dates to sleep with them) after homecoming.

"I know, I love military day, this color makes my legs look thinner!" Dylan said slapping her even skinner-than-last-week butt that was covered with her pale olive Current/Elliot slouchy skinny cargo pants.

"Don't you think you're skinny enough?" Massie asked noticing that the pants were too big. When Massie and Dylan were at the mall two weeks ago, they fit fine, and that was when she was a size 2…

"Nooooo." Dylan burped.

"Ewww." Kristen giggled, "Dr. Pepper?"

"YESSS!" Dylan burped again, blowing it in Kristen's face.

"Ew, it's toxic!" Kristen said laughing, trying to get rid of the deadly fumes by fanning the air with her hand.

"Lady behavior!" Massie said, trying not laugh. She pulled her iphone out of her peat green Marc Jacobs uniform cotton pants, about to text Claire, but put it back once she saw Claire laughing with Britta, Monica, and Hayden about something that happened on Friday.

"Gawd, what is with her?" Massie said, mainly eyeing their outfits.

All three girls looked the same. Claire was wearing olive colored J Brand skinny cargo jeans, a green A&F (_ew!_) tank top, Elizabeth and James military jacket, Giusepp Zanotti camouflage T sandals with buckle, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a camouflage bandana, and black war paint under her eyes.

Both Britta and Monica wore the same tank top, sandals, bandana, and war paint. Only Britta was wearing dark olive colored Splendid linen cargo pants, and a DKNY military jacket. Monica in camouflage Adriano Goldschimed cropped military boyfriend pants, Ella Moss military jacket, and a 5 chain Jenny Bird camouflage necklace.

"They look good." Kristen said shrugging, trying to make the moment less awkward.

**BOCD High**

**Auditorium**

**Monday, October 2****nd**

**10:17 A.M.**

"This sucks." Massie said crossing her arms across her chest. First, she gets a no shorter than three pages paper to write for biology class, then Claire ditches them _AGAIN_, and now an assembly (with Claire MIA as usual!).

Principal Sanders walked on the stage and to the microphone, being applauded by the jocks that were sitting in the first five rows.

"I love you Sandman!" Seth Operman, the captain of the football team, yelled, making most of the auditorium shout.

"Ow-ow!" A guy from somewhere in the middle agreed.

"Okay, we get it, you love me!" Sanders said smiling, waiting for people to quiet down, "As you all know, we _always_ get a DJ for homecoming, but this year we decided to something different…"

Like the rest of the auditorium, Massie, Kristen, and Dylan exchanged confused glances. _No DJ? Are they crazy?_

"Thanks to our head of planning, also known as Monica Sova-" The guys in crowd immediately started to cheer, Sanders waited for them to be quiet again, "As I was saying, Monica got us a DJ, annnnnnd 3oh!3 and Ke$ha."

Massie's mouth dropped as the crowd jumped out of their seats and started cheering even louder. How could Monica get 3oh!3 _and_ Ke$ha to perform? It was hard enough just to get one!

"Don't worry Mass," Dylan said seeing that Massie was somewhat panicked, "She probably didn't get them."

"Yeah," Kristen said jumping to Dylan's rescue before Massie could say anything, "Like 3oh!3 says, don't trust a hoe."

Massie smiled. They were on her side.

Monica suddenly appeared by Sanders' side, looking like a chic military commander. The crowd cheered even more, but quickly stopped once they saw that Sanders had one more thing to say, "There will be camera crews here and at the Football game on Friday doing interviews, and if you are asked to be interviewed I don't want anything bad said! We can't repeat the incident of '97…"

He handed the microphone to Monica, "And just to remind you, tomorrow is Hillbilly day, Wednesday is class color day: freshmen are yellow, sophomores are green, juniors are orange, and seniors are purple. Thursday is Mardi Gra, and Friday is school color day."

Massie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did Monica have to act like Miss little Perfect all the time? There wasn't anything good about her once you got past her looks.

"And we'll be having a baby picture contest, the winner will be announced Friday at the game, so make sure they're not embarrassing, because they _will_ be showed at the game, and yes, you will be getting out of class all day Friday after homeroom, plus there is the annual car smashing on Thursday!"

Monica handed the microphone back to Principal Sanders, and walked over to the steps that lead into the crowd. The fist row (mainly the football players) gave Monica high fives as she made her way to her seat in the sixth row… with Claire at the right of her empty seat.

"Did Claire seriously ditch us for Monica for like the millionth time today?" Massie growled. Kristen and Dylan nervously glanced at each other, knowing what Massie was about to say… "She's _dead_!"

Massie looked at Dylan and Kristen, both looked sad, but immediately looked mad once they saw that Massie was looking at them.

"Good, I always secretly hated her!" Dylan said smiling, trying to pretend she was happy that Claire was out of the PC. Kristen nodded in agreement.

Massie smiled. Maybe high school did her a favor by showing her that Dylan and Kristen were her only truly loyal friends… even though it still hurt to see the other two go…

Massie looked around the auditorium, trying to get her mind off of the idea of actually missing both Alicia and Claire. She spotted a guy with amazingly great dark hair only sitting about two rows in front of her. She leaned to the left in her seat, trying to get a better look, only to see the one person she never expected to see at BOCD…

Massie elbowed Dylan, unable to speak of the horror that was in front of her.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dylan asked. Massie pointed to the guy. Dylan tried getting a look at him, "Ehmagawd, Landon?"

Massie nodded, looking hopeless. More than anything she wanted to go home, cry, ask bean why her life was so horrible, and cry some more!

"Crane?" Kristen asked, leaning in her seat to look. He was sitting with some sophomore girls that were on the JV soccer team.

"Who's he sitting with?" Massie hissed, feeling the need to claw all of the girls' eyes out. Kristen was on the varsity soccer (no shock there!) but she knew almost all of the girls on the JV team.

"Sophia Letra, Ava Daniells, Riley Taylor, and Ashley Swan." Kristen said, not knowing what Massie was going to do.

"I thought you were over him." Dylan said, still looking at him.

"I am!" Massie lied. Truth was that she wondered everyday since they broke up, what would have happened if they stayed together.

"Did he get even hotter?" Kristen asked, unable to stop staring.

"Yes!" Dylan said, fanning her face with her hand in exaggeration.

"Stop looking!" Massie hissed, "He might turn around!"

Just like in a horrible teen movie, he turned around just as she was taking one last look at him before following her own orders. He shyly smiled and gave a small wave. Massie glared at him, letting him know that she wasn't going to put up with him, and tried to act like she was paying attention to what Principal Sanders was saying, even though she couldn't stop thinking about how ah-mazingly hot he looked.

**BOCD High**

**Café**

**Monday, October 2****nd**

**11:56 A.M.**

Claire slowly made her way towards table four. Somewhat scared of why Massie texted her after the assembly telling her to sit with them.

"Hey!" Claire said, setting her tray on the table, across from the three girls that were leaned into a huddle, giggling.

Dylan and Kristen looked up, then down at their food. Massie's amber eyes had a certain crazy look to them. "Wow, you're actually sitting with us."

"You texted me, telling me to sit with you." Claire said, pulling her iphone out of her pocket and pulling up the message and showed Massie.

"I know, I just thought you would ditch us _again_." Massie said rolling her eyes.

Claire gave her a weird questioning look like Stephanie from the hills **(I cried when I watched it last night!)**.

"You've been MIA for weeks! And we all made a promise not to ditch or lose contact with each other at the begging of the summer re-mem-ber?" Massie innocently asked. Claire nodded, she knew that promise was going to bite her in the ass someday. And that someday was today…

"And do you remember the part where we said if any of us broke that promise that they would be kicked out of the Pretty Committee?" Claire knew it was serious. Massie only said _Pretty Committee_ instead of PC when it was serious, "Well, do you?"

"Yes…"

"Well Kuh-laire, you broke that promise, so I'm afraid you're going to have to make like Michael Jackson and Beat it!" Massie said, feeling like somebody just ripped a band-aid off of her heart.

Claire looked at Kristen and Dylan for help, but they continued to look down. She glared at Massie and got up, taking her tray, leaving them for table 32.

* * *

Massie watched as Claire walked over to table 32, not shedding a single tear. More than anything Massie wanted to run after her and tell her that it was just an early April fools joke. But she knew it was far too late.

"It's almost as bad as when Heidi and LC got into that fight on _The Hills_." Dylan mumbled. **(Sorry if I mention the hills a lot, but it's so sad that it's over!)**

"That was _years_ ago!" Kristen said before taking a bite of her turkey wrap.

"It was still sad!" Dylan said, pushing her food around.

Massie ignored the two, unable to stop looking at Claire. She must be taking about what just happened because the girls at table 32 kept glancing up at her while the guys were seeing who could burp the loudest (EWWWW!).

"Uh, hi Massie…" A familiar voice said. Massie slowly turned back around. _Landon… _

"Hi." Massie snapped, pulling out her iphone, pretending she had a text.

"Can we maybe talk?" He asked, nervously brushing his hand through his hair.

"No," Massie said, not bothering to look up from her iphone's screen. She quickly glanced back to table 32, noticing that Cayden was looking at them, "actually, yeah, we should!"

Massie grabbed his arm and pulled him passed table 32, making sure Cayden saw, dragging Landon out into the hall.

"First, you can tell me what the hell you're doing here!" Massie said, letting go of his perfectly tan and muscular arm.

"My mom didn't think ADD's standards in education were very high," Landon said, his eyes changed colors to more of a light green that practically screamed _I'm sorry for all of the heartbreak I caused you!_ But Massie forced herself not to buy into it.

"But why BOCD?" Massie asked rolling her eyes, "There are like a ten other privet schools within a five mile radius!"

"I convinced her to let me go here because…" Landon paused and took a deep breath, "I missed you and I'm still in love with you."

Massie felt like she was going to faint. He missed her _and _stillloved? "If you loved me a month ago, why did you cheat on me?"

"I was scared that things were going to change because you were going here. Every girl at ADD always talks about how hot all of the guys here are, I was afraid I was going to lose you to another guy!" Landon said, looking like Bark Obama did when he was sad. He looked like he was telling the truth, but Massie couldn't bring herself to forgive him. The only thing she could do was slowly walk away…

**The Fisher Home **

**Cam's Room**

**Monday, October 2nd**

**4:12 P.M.**

Claire picked up the picture of both her and Cam. Just the image of them kissing made her feel even more guilty about Derrington giving Cam a concussion. Cam wasn't even in school on Friday because he had to stay up all night Thursday. And even today Cam and Derrington wouldn't talk or even look at each other. It was all her fault… and she had finally made her choice…

"There's something I _really _need to tell you." Claire said, setting the picture back down on his desk.

"What?" Cam asked throwing his shoes over in the corner of his room.

She sat on his bed, looking at her feet, trying to hold back the flood of tears. He sat next to her and placed a warm hand on her back, silently telling her that he would understand.

"At that party about a week ago, I kissed Derrick…" Claire said, now struggling to keep her tears from escaping.

"_What?_" Cam yelled, jumping off the bed in anger, "Claire, how could you?"

"And ever since then, I've been seeing him…" Claire said, no longer able to hold her tears back. Seeing Cam's face full of hurt and anger, but mostly hurt, was too much for her to handle, "Cam, I'm soooo sorry!"

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him!" Cam said, unable to look her in the eyes.

"You're the only one I've ever slept with!" Claire said sobbing, "And I want it to stay that way!"

"Do you love him?" He asked looking like he was also going to cry. **Awww **

"No!" She said looking him in the eyes with the truth, "You're the only guy I love!"

"I believe you." Cam said looking a little less hurt. Claire jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"I love you."

* * *

**There wasn't enough time for me to put Alicia and Tiffany in there because it's nice out and this took me most of the day to write! But anyway, I know a lot of people feel that Massie is being a huge bitch (which is true) and that the hating on her needs to be lightened on (I totally agree). But don't worry Massie fans, her redemption is on the way! And so is Dylan's health problems, Clarrington/Clam drama, and lots more!**

**Review…please **


	14. Crazier

**BOCD High**

**Court Yard**

**Tuesday, October 3****rd**

**10:12 A.M.**

"And you're okay with the fact that she _cheated _on you?" Josh asked, sitting on top of one of the picnic tables that were in the large grassy area where most people came to hang out in between classes.

"Of course I'm not okay with it!" Cam said, rolling his eyes.

"Then why did you forgive her?" Josh asked, worried for his friend. No guy in their right mind would forgive their girlfriend if they cheated on them with their best friend, "She _cheated_ on you with _Derrick_!"

"I know," Cam said before throwing his Monster energy drink into a trash can, "I love her, and I really don't want to lose her… especially to Derrick. After all she did pick me over him."

"True." Josh said looking convinced by Cam's need for Claire, "Have you even said anything to Derrick?"

"No. And I really don't want to."

"At least beat the shit out of him." Josh said looking down at his Droid X to see what time it was.

"Why?"

Josh rolled his eyes. Was Cam always this stupid? "Well for one thing, he gave you a concussion in front of everybody, and second, he's made out with Claire multiple times, and you never know, maybe he got to second base!"

Cam knew Josh was right. What if Derrington got to second base? What if he even got to third? There was only one thing that Cam knew for sure. Derrington was dead…

**BOCD High **

**Main Hall, Bathroom**

**Tuesday, October 3****rd**

**10:15 A.M.**

Claire looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror that was next to the sink. She looked perfect. If she and Massie were still friends, Massie would say that she made hillbilly look glamorous in her red Hollister shirt, super short and destroyed J Brand shorts, light brown leather cowboy boots from Alberto Fermani that looked like something Taylor Swift (a.k.a. Claire's idol), her hair was in two perfectly messy braids, a straw cowboy hat, and she even had a few small freckles painted in red onto her nose and a little below her eyes. Sure Massie would give her crap for wearing a shirt from Hollister, but that was Massie.

Claire felt her iphone buzz in her back pocket. But decided to ignore it. Only it buzzed again…

Todd: Mom is going 2 kill uTodd: no joke. She really is

Claire rolled her eyes. Ever since Todd got a phone he has been sending her messages whenever he was in between classes just to annoy her.

Claire: no she's not, so stop texting me!

**Todd: she saw how much u spent at the mall on Sunday. Just warning u. she said ur going 2 b grounded 4 the next 2 weeks :p**

Claire: How does she knw how much I spent. The bill doesn't come till nxt month!

**Todd: She checked on the computer**

Claire felt her palms get sweaty and she was starting to taste pennies. Since when could you check your credit cards on the computer? Her mom was literally going to kill her! She had spent over $3,000 at the mall in one day! But it was all for spirit week and her dress that she had to wear to the homecoming game _and_ the other one was for the dance. And it wasn't _her_ fault that Monica, Britta, Heidi, Annie, and Natalie matched their outfits during spirit week!

Sure the Lyons were rich thanks to Jay getting a huge promotion at another company, but her parents were still the same. They hated it when Claire over spent.

"Claire, you look like you just saw a ghost." Natalie said, checking her own reflection in the mirror above the sink.

"I did…" Claire said shoving her phone back into her butt pocket, "and it was mine."

"Did Massie send you a message?" Heidi asked, reapplying her freckles, and making sure her tan plaid Burberry shirt was showing off the perfect amount of cleavage.

"No, it was-"

"Ohmigod, you're never going to believe who's fighting out there!" Britta cut Claire off as she cam running though the bathroom doors with Monica at her side. When the door opened, you could her people cheering.

"Who?" Annie asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Cam and Derrick!" Monica and Britta said at the same time.

Before Claire even knew it, she was out in the hallway, trying to push threw the crowd that were circled around them. People were cheering for both Cam and Derrington, but by the sounds of it, Cam was winning. When Claire finally got to the edge of the circle it worse than she thought. Derrington's nose was bleeding and it looked like he got punched in the eye. Cam's shirt had blood on it, and everybody had their phones out.

"Cam, get off him!" Claire shouted, grabbing one of his arms, trying to get him away. He finally let her pull him off, but once he was on his feet, Derrington go up, about to tackle him, but Massie was suddenly holding him back.

"Get any of your nose blood on my shirt and I'll sue!" Claire heard Massie mumble as she struggled with holding Derrington back.

"Cam, you're going to get suspended!" Claire said, almost losing her grip on him.

"ALL OF YOU GO TO YOUR CLASSES NOW OR FACE DETENTION AND CONSFICATION OF PHONES!" Principal Sanders' voice boomed from a megaphone. Everybody quickly put their phones back into their pockets and spread from the scene. All except for Claire, Massie, Cam, and Derrington.

"Now, can any of you four tell me what happened here?" Sanders asked, glaring at Cam and Derrington as two security guards grabbed both of them. Neither of them said anything.

"Well then I'll be seeing you boys after school to discuss your suspensions," Sanders said, turning to Claire and Massie, "And as for you two-"

"Don't punish them, they were just trying to break it up…" Derrington said, looking at Sanders with pleading eyes.

"I don't care, they were apart of this, and so Mr. Harrington it looks like you'll be cleaning this mess up with Miss Block." He said, handing both of them mops, "And as for you Miss Lyons, you'll be picking up trash on the school grounds with Mr. Fisher."

"This means we get out of class all period, right?" Derrington asked. Massie elbowed him in the ribs, not wanting further punishment.

"Yes, it does, which gives me plenty of time to call both of your parents," Sanders said sounding annoyed, "and thanks to Mr. Harrington _all _of you now have detention tomorrow."

"Well my parents are lost at sea, so I don't think you'll be able to call them." Derrington said, challenging Sanders.

"Derrington, shut up!" All of them yelled.

"That makes two detentions." Sanders said, handing Cam and Claire tools to pick up trash, "Now all of you, go to work before I make it three!"

**BOCD High**

**Main Hall**

**Tuesday, September 3****rd**

**10:25 A.M.**

"I can't believe you got me two detentions!" Massie hissed, moping the blood that was on the floor.

"Thanks for the sympathy!" Derrington said bitterly, digging threw Massie's Marc Jacobs bag.

"What could you possibly want out of my bag?" She asked, dropping the mop onto the floor, sitting on the ground next to Derrington.

"These!" Derrington held up two tampons like they were gold. He threw the bloody tissue he was using on the ground and ripped the wrappers off the tampons and took them out of their applicators, stuffing them up his nose. Massie burst out laughing at the sight.

"What's so funny?" He sarcastically asked, but it came out sounding like, 'Butts so bunny?'

Massie laughed even harder, and pulled her phone from her pockets, quickly taking a picture of him before he had time to protest.

He quickly blew both tampons out of his nose, "You better delete that!"

"No, it's going to be your picture ID." Massie said, still laughing.

"Fine, but you can't send it to anybody!"

"Everybody except Dylan, Kristen, and Cl-" Massie immediately stopped taking once she realized whose name she was saying, "Never mind…"

"Mass, you okay?" Derrington asked, noticing that she looked like she was about to cry.

Massie tried forcing herself not to cry, but she failed. And to make it all worse, it was official… she was a washed up alpha, "No."

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The warmth of his touch made her spine shiver, and make her feel nervous.

Massie thought about saying nothing, but that would only make her feel worse, "Other than losing two of my best friends in less than a week, and now only have two friends, everybody has been saying I'm a bitch behind my back, if I cause one more thing to go wrong in cheerleading I'll be traded to JV, and now Landon is back and not only am I still heartbroken over him, but I kinda still like Cayden and I found out that he got back together with Mikayla, and to top it all off, my mom told me that she's pregnant yesterday, and my parents want _my_ room to be the baby's!"

"Wow," He said, not really knowing what to say, "Your mom is really pregnant?"

Massie looked up him, trying to make her eyes look angry, but her eyes still looked depressing from the flow of her tears, "That's all you got out of everything I just said?"

"Well no, it's just kinda weird cuz she's old." He said defending himself, "But you shouldn't be worried about Landon and Cayden, they're idiots, anybody that was normal wouldn't cheat on somebody like you or choose their ex."

Massie smiled, "How come you were never this sweet when _we_ dated?"

He smiled, not really knowing the answer, "I guess it's because I grew up since then."

Massie managed a small giggle as he wiped her tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. She had finally found the one person who could get her mind off of her dying love life, and she knew for sure because she could practically hear Taylor Swift's Crazier playing in her head.

**BOCD High**

**D-wing, Bathroom**

**Tuesday, October 3****rd**

**11:00 A.M.**

Alicia smiled for the first time all day. This was great; who knew Olivia Ryan could be smart (gossip wise). "And you're for sure that's why they got into that fight?"

"Yeah, I saw Derrick and Claire making out under the bleachers after school last week!" Olivia said exited. Tiffany rolled her eyes at the ditzy blond. She did _not _skip class for this!

"Um, Alicia can I talk to you?" Tiffany said, grabbing Alicia by the arm and dragging her over next to a stall. Olivia quickly shuffled after them, peering over Alicia's shoulder, thinking she was apart of their conversation, "Alone!"

"Haha, sorry, blond moment!" Olivia said laughing, backing away. Still unaware that the look on Tiffany's face meant that she was about to punch her.

"We already have two dumb blonds in on the plan," Tiffany said, jerking her head in the direction on Chloe and Emma who were trying to find split ends in their hair, "we _don't_ need another!"

"I know but, she has some valuable information, plus she can actually get gossip from the halls without people being suspicious!" Alicia said seeing that Tiffany wasn't buying it.

Tiffany turned in Olivia's direction, "Oliver!"

"It's Olivia." Olivia said, waking over to Alicia and Tiffany.

"Whatever," Tiffany growled, "Why do you even want to crush Massie and Claire?"

Olivia rolled her navy eyes like it was obvious, "Because Claire stole Cam from me, and thanks to her _and_Massie I never made the cut for the socc-hers, and because I didn't make the team, I got stuck on JV cheerleading this year, but I could have been on varsity if I had more 'experience', but no Claire had to tell Massie not to put me on the team, and Massie listened because she's a bitch!"

"You really have issues with them, don't you" Mikayla asked, trying not to laugh at Olivia's new nose job.

"Ugh, she'll do." Tiffany said, giving in. Maybe 'Oliver' could be useful.

**BOCD High**

**Overflow Lot**

**Tuesday, September 3****rd**

**2:14 P.M.**

"Nolan, why won't you talk to me?" Monica asked, trying to keep up with him as he made his way for his car.

"Ask your boyfriend!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Why?" Monica asked, leaning against the driver's door, blocking his way.

"You really don't see it do you?" He asked, trying not to attract attention to them.

"No, so tell me why you haven't spoke to me since Thursday, or why you've been making out with Annie in front of me every chance you get!" Monica said, grabbing his car keys from his hand.

"Because I know you're still in love with Liam." Nolan said, trying to get his keys back.

Monica dropped the keys in shock. When she thought about it, she knew he was right, but for some reason, she didn't want it to be true. "I know you still love Annie…"

"You're wrong, I don't, I don't even like her and I never really did, it was all and act." Nolan said picking up his keys, but didn't try to move her out of the way of the door.

"Then why are you with her?"

"Because I've been in love with you since I first saw you when I moved in down the street five years ago, I was willing to do anything to be even close to you!" His voice sounded hurt, and his eyes looked pained. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Did she really crush this amazingly perfect guy's heart?

"I'll break up with him." Monica mumbled. She took a chance with Liam a long time ago, and it ended up making her happy for a while. Maybe taking the same chance again could do the same…

"Really?"

Monica nodded, and smiled, showing him that she meant it, "Yup."

"I love you!" He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Monica?" A voice screeched from the front of the car. Monica separated from him, turning to see who it was…

* * *

**Sorry that was shot and not the best chapter, but I decided to update faster because I'm going to be gone all weekend. And tell me who you want Massie to be with, because I can't decide! And I promise Massie's redemption is next chapter... or is it?**

**And if you want the story to continue I need 85 reviews :)**


	15. Fallin in love again

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! But anyways, thank you soooooo so for all of the awesome reviews **

**Recap of last chapter:**

"Ohmigod, you're never going to believe who's fighting out there!"

"Who?"

"Cam and Derrick!"

"But you shouldn't be worried about Landon and Cayden, they're idiots, anybody that was normal wouldn't cheat on somebody like you or choose their ex."

Massie smiled, "How come you were never this sweet when _we_ dated?"

"I love you!" He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Monica?" A voice screeched from the front of the car. Monica separated from him, turning to see who it was…

* * *

"Annie, it's _not_ what it looks like!" Monica said, taking a step towards her.

"Puh-lease!" Annie said glaring at her with tear-filled eyes, "I can't believe you, of all people, would do this to me!"

"I know, and I'm so sor-"

"Don't even bother apologizing!" Annie said, whipping a tear away from one of her eyes, quickly turning around before both Nolan and Monica could see her fully burst into tears.

Monica looked up at Nolan, who looked like he had no idea what he should do. How could she have been so stupid? She had just witnessed her friendship die within ten seconds, and she was _just now_ starting to think what it was doing to Annie? She was being the one thing she never wanted to become… a bitch…

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's (soon to be ex) Bedroom**

**Tuesday, October 3****rd**

**5:12 P.M.**

"But why does the baby to have _my_ room?" Massie asked her parents, sitting on her perfectly made bed.

"Sweetie, this room was the nursery when you were a baby, and we said that if we had another baby that you would be moved down the hall since this room has the most space." William answered, sitting next to her on the bed. Massie wanted to ask him why the hell he was being an ass, but decided that if she was going to convince them to let her keep the room she better play the sweet card.

"But I'm the oldest, don't I deserve the biggest room?" Massie asked innocently, looking into her father's eyes with big amber eyes. _Too easy :) _

"Kendra, she has a point…" William said, looking at his wife, signaling her that he had failed to resist the "sweetness" of his daughter.

"It's going to be the baby's, and that's final." Kendra said, putting a hand on her hip, which was her way of telling Massie that she shouldn't say anything more. Massie knew her mom would normally listen to her reasoning, but her being pregnant made her moods swing, and to Massie, it seemed like Kendra's moods swinged. All. The. Time!

"But it's _my_ room!" Massie said, getting desperate. Her parents have never even mentioned having another kid, so why should she give up her room?

"Yes, but it's _my _house that your room just so happens to be in." William said, proud to say that the large estate was his.

"_Our_ house." Kendra said rolling her eyes.

"It's still my room!" Massie said, still in disbelief that her parents were kicking her out of her own room. The only place she allowed her self to cry in, where she would confess her real feelings to Bean, and the place that held so many memories with Kristen, Dylan, and yes, even Claire and Alicia!

Bean barked in agreement.

Kendra and William looked at each other, desperation in both of their eyes; it was almost like they were talking to each other without saying anything. William, turned back to Massie, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If you want to really say this room is yours, then you have to pay rent."

"Rent?" Massie asked. Have her parents finally snapped?

"If you want to keep this room, then you have to pay," Kendra said, sitting on the other side of Massie, "and it could actually teach you something."

"How much a month?" Massie asked, trying not to show her anger. Her parents never made her learn the hard way, so why did they think that having another kid meant they had to start now?

"Considering all you have in here, I'm going to say three-fifty." William said looking at Massie with apologetic eyes.

Massie's mouth dropped. That was nothing, but she had no money without her parents giving it to her! "How am I supposed to pay that much a month?"

"A job." Kendra said, also looking sorry.

Massie felt like the room was spinning. It was like getting kicked out of Galwaugh all over again!

**BOCD High**

**Outside**

**Wednesday, October 4****th**

**2:45 P.M.**

Massie picked up the hose and sprayed the large window of room D-16. Detention sucked. And Sanders kept making them work on something that the janitors were too lazy to do. Plus Derrington rarely did any work.

"You missed a spot." He said sitting on top of a ladder he was supposed to be using to reach the spots Massie couldn't get.

Massie turned around, pretending to be mad, "You're right, I did!" She said aiming the hose at him and sprayed him, almost knocking him off the top of the ladder.

"What the hell Block?" He asked, laughing, picking up a bucket that was full of soapy water.

"Don't even think about dumping that on me!" Massie giggled. She looked over her shoulder and saw that while Cam and Claire were raking some of the leaves, they were watching. Derrington texted her late last night in their two hour long conversation, about Cam fighting him because he had been seeing Claire behind his back. And from the way Claire was watching, Massie could tell that she still had a thing for him.

"Fine," He said, putting down the bucket, "then you have to hug me."

"No, you're soaked!" Massie shirked as he came after her.

Derrington quickly caught her, only he lightly tackled her to the ground.

"Get offa me!" Massie said laughing, trying to get him off of her. She looked back in Claire's direction. She was watching them like a hawk. Massie suddenly got an idea that would get back at Claire for ditching her.

Massie wrapped her arms around his neck, practically forcing him to bring his head down to hers. She pressed her lips against his and she could feel his tongue trying to get into her closed mouth. And to her own surprise, she let him. She felt a knot form from her nerves in her stomach. As cheesy as it sounds she felt like she was floating. None of the other guys she kissed ever made her feel this way.

Was she in love?

* * *

Claire felt like she was going to throw up. The sight of Massie and Derrington making out was torture. Massie obviously knew that she and Derrick had a fling. Claire couldn't help but hate Massie for only kissing him since she knew it would get back at her.

"Uh, earth to Claire!" Cam said nudging her in the ribs with his elbow, "Sanders is watching us."

Claire followed Cam's gaze and noticed that Sanders turned and noticed Derrington and Massie on the ground. He quickly broke them up and told them to get back to work. Once he was gone Massie turned around, glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Claire smirked back, trying to send the message that she didn't care, but it was hard since she did care. If she chose Cam than why was she still having feelings for Derrick? Was it because she was in love with Derrington more than Cam?

**BOCD High**

**Gymnasium **

**Thursday, October 5****th**

**2:51 P.M.**

Massie listened to the sound of the pouring rain against the roof of the gym as the team waited for Monica to position the new girls that were pulled up from the JV team. Olivia Ryan, Jenny Ore, and Abby West.

Massie looked at Claire's outfit: black yoga leggings, and a heather grey shirt that said _BOCD Varsity Lacrosse_ in red on the front and had _captain_ on the back in black under the name _SOVA_. Obviously borrowed from Monica. She looked like the exact opposite of the way she did when Massie first met her. If Massie just met her, she would have accepted her into the PC in a heartbeat. But Claire wasn't that naïve and reserved girl that Massie used to know back in seventh grade. She was still sweet, somewhat bitchy, smart, hot, a cheerleader, and popular.

Massie knew she was just thinking those things because she was mad at Claire, but she couldn't help it. Claire had completely ditched her in her time of need. Dylan and Kristen still had no idea that when Massie got home on Monday, she immediately ran up to her bedroom, locked the door, and cried.

"Massie, can you come here for a minute?" Monica asked, looking like she wasn't going to put up with any bull shit, but being an alpha, Massie knew it was because the pep assembly and homecoming game were tomorrow, and Monica was just stressing out because they were down on people and they had to teach three new girls all of the cheers they had to perform.

"What is it?" Massie asked sweetly. Normally, she wouldn't kiss Monica's ass, but Massie had two strikes for fighting with Alicia last week, and if she got another one, she would be expelled from all of the cheer teams… including the freshman (LBR) team.

"Annie still has the flu, so I'm going to need you to take her place."

"Kay." Massie said, rolling back her shoulders, forcing herself not to jump up and down like and LBR, but on the inside Massie was running around and screaming at the top of her lungs _I just replaced one of Claire's new best friends and I got permission from her fairy-bitch-mother! _"That means tomorrow too, right?"

"Yeah, she won't be back until Monday." Monica said, looking sad since she was without her beta. Massie could relate.

Massie positioned herself next to Alicia, raising an eyebrow at Alicia, letting her know that she was promoted. Alicia exchanged an eye roll with Olivia. Massie's mouth dropped. Were they friends _again_?

Massie watched as Monica walked over to the other side of the gym that was split in half by a wall that could be lifted up or down. She came back with the whole varsity soccer team by her side. They were supposed to be practicing on the other side of the gym. Why wasn't the soccer coach saying anything to make them come back? Massie suddenly felt nervous with all of the sets of male eyes on her. But there was one pair of brown puppy-dog eyes that made her feel the most nervous.

"Why did you bring them over here?" Massie whispered to Monica as she took her position next to Massie.

"So we can get an opinion." Monica said, pressing a button on a sleek black remote, and a fast remix of DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again by Usher featuring Pitbull started to blast from the speakers of the gym.

**So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side **

**si-side to side**

**Thank God the week is done, **

**I feel like a zombie gone back to life**

**ba-back to life**

**Hands-up, and suddenly we all got our hands-up  
No control of my body**

As Massie was being lifted up, she noticed Derrington was smiling at her. She quickly smiled back, and felt herself blushing. Since when did she get so nervous aroung boys?

**Ain't I seen u before?  
I think I remember those**

**eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-e**

When she was being thrown up into the air, for the first time all year, she felt like all eyes were on her, and it was because they were.

**Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance dance**  
**Like its the last last night**  
**of your life life**  
**Im'ma get you right**

Massie did the back flip that the routine forced her to do, but as the row in front of her followed, she quickly pulled her green Ella Moss tank top off, reveling her heather grey sports bra, and her perfectly flat and tight stomach. As she did, she heard the guys whistle and cheer, she spun the top over her head, and once the row in front completed their flips, she dropped it on the ground, and was re-lifted back into the air by her bases.

**Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Keep downing drinks like this, not tomorrow not just right**

**now now now now n-now now**

**gonna set the roof on fire, gonna burn this mother**** down down down down d-down down**

**Hands up when the music drops, we both put our hands up**  
**Put your hands up on my body**

Massie looked back at the boys. Most of them had their phones out that they secretly hid in the pockets of their soccer shorts, and had them pointed at her. Huh?

**Swear i've seen you before**

**I think I remember those**

**eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e**

**Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance dance**  
**Like its the last last night**  
**of your life life**  
**Im'ma get you right**

**Cuz baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

Massie was thrown from her bases to Alicia's bases, **(bases are the people who hold them up, if you haven't figured that out yet)**, and Alicia was thrown to Massie's bases. Massie glared at her as they passed each other in the air.

**In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyronne  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop scolla chica two can  
We're from blocka blocka o polaca  
Where the boys loose like a wacka flacka  
Ooh no man,its global was'up Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant no not your dada**

**dale abre ai Papa Nicholas baby let me see**  
**Yo soi un Juanito que stato taito**  
**Yo freco,no Ok**

Massie saw herself in the reflection of the glass door that lead to outside. She finally saw why all of the guys had their phones filming her… she looked AH-MAZING! Her hair looked perfectly messy as she threw it around in the air, and her super short shorts made her butt look tight and legs look spidery long.

**the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance dance**  
**Like its the last last night**  
**of your life life**  
**Im'ma get you right**

**Cuz baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance dance**  
**Like its the last last night**  
**of your life life**  
**Im'ma get you right**

**Cuz baby tonight**  
**the DJ got us falling in love again**

Once the song ended, Massie heard the guys whoop and whistle even more.

"Purple shorts has it going on!" One of them yelled, referring to Massie.

"Massie!" She heard Derrington yell. The whole cheerleading team was envy glaring at her. She _finally_ felt like the alpha of BOCD!

Massie confidently walked over to the boys, leaving her team jealously gasping.

"So how was it?" Massie asked Derrington, knowing it would _kill_ Claire to see Massie talking to him only wearing short shorts and a sports bra.

"Awesome." He said, not able to take his eyes off her body. Massie smirked as the guys flocked to her, and both Olivia and Alicia rolled their eyes in jealousy. Claire glared at her for speaking to Derrington. Dylan watched in horror as Massie was flirting with Derrington. But Massie decided to worry about Dylan later.

**BOCD High**

**Girls Locker Room**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**4:15 P.M.**

"What the hell was that out there?" Dylan hissed as Massie stuffed her tank top into her Gucci bag.

"What was what?" Massie asked innocently. She knew perfectly well what Dylan was talking about, but decided to play it safe and act dumb.

"You flirting with my boyfriend!" Dylan barked. Some of the girls around them watched, waiting for a cat fight.

"_He_ was flirting with _me_." Massie shrugged like she had no idea why.

"Puh-lease, you took off your shirt for attention!"

"Uh, first of all, it's a _tank top_ and second, I took it off because it was hot in there!"

Dylan put her hands on her hips and snorted, "Why the hell should I beileve _that_?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't have made out with him yesterday in detention!"

Massie's mouth dropped. How did Dylan know? Did Claire tell her just to get Dylan on her side?

"I heard Cam tell Josh and Dempsey in third period!" Dylan said, crossing her tiny arms across her chest. She looked like she was about to barf.

"Dyl, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You just what?" Dylan asked, whipping her tears off her cheeks, "You just wanted to betray me?"

"No, I-"

"I quit."

Massiee furrowed her brows, "Huh?"

"I quit the Pretty Committee." Dylan said quickly turning around, before Massie could say anything else.

Massie watched as Dylan ran out the door. Derrington was worth losing her... right?

* * *

**I know, short and bitchy chapter. But next chapter is homecoming, which is super long and LOADED with drama(: And Massie's first full day being treated as an alpha. Probably going to be posted tomorrow night. Review!**


	16. Hot Mess

**Sorry that it's been a while. I have conditioning every day and when I get home, I'm like the laziest person ever :) But I changed this chapter like a thousand times and I split in half. It was originally 20 pages…**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**5:23 P.M.**

Issues of _Seventeen, CosmoGirl, Teen Vogue, _and any other magazine that gave advice on boys, friends, or how to boost your confidence were spread across Massie's bed. She even looked at advice on how to save money or how to get a job. But money and getting a job was the last thing on her mind.

A few minutes after Massie got home Dylan had sent her an angry text message saying that she was only Derrington's rebound from Claire, and that he didn't really like her. Since then, Massie had been crying and biting her manicured nails like an LBR while flipping threw the pages of the magazines and making a list of the best advice she could find.

As Bean snuggled into Massie's lap she heard Taylor Swift's voice sing "Mine" from her iphone… Derrington's ringtone.

**Derrington: r u ok?**

"Huh?" Massie muttered. Did Derrington know about Dylan's hissy fit in the locker room after practice, or could he read her mind?

**Massie: ?**

**Derrington: **u looked sad leaving

Massie smiled, happy that he cared, but Bean yapped, reminding her that she might be a rebound.

**Massie:** **never been better**

**Derrington: good cuz I wanted 2 hang**

Bean barked again, telling her to get rid of him before she completely got her heart broken.

**Massie: can't. have plans.**

**Derrington: cancel them. I'm already here**

Before she could scream, the doorbell rang. Massie quickly jumped off her bed and ran over to the bay window and peered out. Derrington was standing at the front door, waiting for someone to answer the door. He looked up at her and smiled, lifting his palm to wave. Massie smiled back and held up her index finger, telling him she would be down there in a minute.

Massie quickly ran down the wooden stairs and into the front foyer, grabbing the door before Inez could.

"Heyyyyy!" She said, cursing herself for not checking her hair or putting on more gloss.

"Are you ready?" He asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his Diesel jeans.

Massie starred at him questioningly.

"To go smash some cars!" He laughed like it was obvious.

"I thought that didn't start until six." She said, forcing herself to look exited. The truth was that Massie was afraid to go there, since everybody in school was going to b there, and she would only be able to talk with Derrington since Kristen took Dylan's side.

"It doesn't, but I thought we could go somewhere else before."

"Hello Derrick!" She heard her mother's voice behind her. She turned around and saw that Kendra and Inez were bringing in shopping bags from Saks… that were probably full of maternity cloths. _Ew._

"Hi, Mrs. Block." Derrington lifted his palm and smiled. Massie could tell he was trying not to stare at Kendra's bump, and he was obviously failing. He looked back at her, "So are coming?"

"Where are you two going?" Kendra asked, now at the door, standing beside Massie.

"To go look for jobs, Derrick said he would help me look." Massie quickly said before Derrington could say anything.

"Oh, Well, Okay. Good luck!" Kendra said before returning to her shopping bags. Massie quickly closed the door behind her before Kendra could stop them.

"I can't believe _you_ have to get a job!" He said laughing as they walked across the perfectly manicured front lawn of the estate.

"I know, I don't know where to get one!" Massie wailed, "Kristen said she would ask her boss at A&F if I could work there, but we're not exactly talking now…"

"That sucks." He said looking genially sorry. But Massie couldn't focus on what he was saying while she tried to peek at his butt without him catching her. But she had her reason's to look! His jeans made his butt look perfect! Even Massie's neighbor, Tina Goldman, who was a thirty-year old cougar, was checking him out! "I heard Monica has a job, why don't you ask her to hook you up where she works?"

Massie snapped back to reality. Was he crazy? There was no way she would ever ask that bitch to help her, or work with her! "You're kidding, right?"

"Why not? Her mom owns and is editor of the magazine."

"What magazine?"

"A&NY… I think…" Derrington said, looking ah-dorably confused. But Massie's mouth dropped from shock.

"The multi-million dollar magazine?" Massie gasped. Why didn't she know this! _A&NY_ was the biggest magazine in the country that had the best fashion and beauty ideas; it even has a whole section dedicated to current music, movies, TV shows, and events. It was every A-lister's guide to IN and OUT. Massie finally realized what the name stood for: _Addison and New York._

"Yup, I heard that Monica's mom wants her to take over the company, so she makes her work there." He said shrugging like it was nothing. But Massie knew it was the exact opposite. Monica was sitting on top of an international alpha thrown!

"Whatever, lets talk about something else, like where we're going!" Massie said, playfully shoving him.

He smiled and lightly pushed back, "Just for a walk in the park!"

**Downtown Westchester**

**Westchester Park**

**Thursday, October 5th **

**5:45 P.M.**

"How come you never shake your butt whenever you're happy anymore?" Massie asked, using her elbows to hold her up. Normally, she would be against lying in the grass, but being with Derrington, she couldn't care less. "I miss it."

"I thought you said it was_ immature_." He said in a girly voice, looking up at the cloudy fall sky.

"I didn't mean it. I secretly thought it was cute." Massie said, without realizing what she just said. She wanted to take it back, but it was too late…

"Really?" He asked, also using his elbows to hold himself up. He searched her eyes as she nodded. "You know, I can't remember why we broke up…"

"You thought I was cheating on you with Chris Abeley and you said that you had an issue with me being immature…" Massie said looking away. The memory still felt like a pack of angry bees were stinging her heart.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad he moved to South Carolina." He mumbled, "But you're not the same person as you were back then, now you're actually cool."

"Oh, and I wasn't then?" Massie pretended to be hurt by the comment.

"Well, you were, but you always acted like a snob, now you're actually down-to-earth… when you choose to be, and I like it when you're vulnerable, it shows that you're not perfect." Derrington said smiling. It made Massie want to kiss him. He was a hawt soccer player, who was tough, but super sweet. What more could you want?

"You like that I'm nawt perfect?"

"Yeah, I like it when you're a mess."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm your shoulder to cry on." He said actually looking serious. Massie smiled, remembering when she vented to him via Skype a few nights ago. While she was thinking about her completely un-alpha cry session with Derrington, she didn't notice that he was so close that she felt his warm breath against her skin. Ehmagawd! Did he want to kiss her?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in and closed his eyes. Massie pressed her lips against his, pushing the rebound theory to the back of her head.

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**5:47 P.M.**

The Moroccan theme of Alicia's room suddenly didn't feel so comforting as Alicia, Tiffany, Mikayla, Emma, Olivia, and Chloe sat in a tight circle, gossiping about the last people Alicia wanted to think about.

"I heard Josh asked Brooke Port to the dance." Olivia said, taking a sip of her Red Bull. Emma nodded in agreement. Alicia felt like somebody just punched her in the stomach when she heard his name. Ever since she started to ignore him, she felt guilty, but it wasn't until now that she felt horrible. He was the guy she chose over her friends in eighth grade, the guy she still _loved_!

"Ew, the sophomore from the volleyball team?" Mikayla gasped on Alicia's behalf. Olivia, Emma, and Chloe slowly nodded, nervously glancing at Alicia, half expecting her to yell in anger.

"She's ugly, she's obviously the only girl without a date on short notice." Tiffany said rolling her eyes. Alicia wanted to hug her for being supportive and a great friend, but still kept her composure.

"Besides Massie." Mikayla giggled.

"And Dylan." Chloe laughed, high fiving Mikayla.

"And _Us_!" Tiffany growled at them. Their laughter immediately stopped. How could they all been so obsessed with getting revenge that they forgot about dates?

"Isn't your cousin a model?" Alicia asked Tiffany.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"And he has hawt model friends right?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask them to take us!"

"Male models?" Olivia screeched, bouncing up and down on her butt.

"Yes please!" Emma yelled. Alicia smirked. She had just saved the day thanks to her quick wit… just like a real alpha.

"Okay, I'll call him later, but he's taking one of you." Tiffany said, falling backwards onto a Moroccan pillow.

"Isn't he the cousin who dated Monica in ninth grade?" Mikayla asked, making Tiffany's smile disapper faster than a Prada sample sale at Barney's.

"Ugh. Yeah." Tiffany said rolling her eyes from the memories of Monica that still haunted her.

"What happened between you two?" Mikayla asked, like everybody else at BOCD, she wanted to know.

"Yeah, you were best friends, then freshman year came, and it was like it blew up in your face." Chloe said, Alicia shoved her elbow into her ribs, silencing her.

Tiffany took a deep breathe, "Well, the summer before eighth grade, Monica went to her stupid elite cheerleading camp in California, which was where the old alpha of BOCD went too. But that summer, for some reason Vanessa was kicked out of camp and she said something about a sprit stick and Monica tripping her. Anyways, back then it was just me and Monica, so when she went to camp, I had nobody to hang out with, but when Vanessa was sent home, I started to hang out with her, but the summer after that, she stayed here instead and she would tell me all of the stuff that Monica said behind my back. I didn't believe her at first, but after she said that Monica always called me a fat whore, I hated her. And at that stupid football game freshman year, I called Monica fat in front of everybody, and since then she's hated me. And then I found out that Monica never said anything behind my back, but after we forgave each other, we pretty much started an undeclared competition."

"Wow." Was the only thing Alicia could say. Tiffany lost her best friend over something so stupid.

"Anyways, Oliver, it's time you spilled a secret!" Tiffany said, sitting back up with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, all of us have told our secrets, except you!" Alicia muttered. She only knew a few of Olivia's small secrets since Massie used to never let her hang out with Olivia other than in dance class.

"Fine," Olivia said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "you know that new sophomore, Landon Crane? Well he's Massie's ex, and I'm the one who broke them up!"

Alicia felt her mouth drop and her eyes widen. She looked at the others, and they looked just as shocked, "You're the girl she saw him kissing?"

Olivia nodded with a smile begging to form at her lips.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I've always wanted to be apart of the Pretty Committee, but Massie always said I was too much of an airhead, and she wouldn't let me on her stupid cheerleading team, when I was the best girl trying out."

"Why did he kiss back?" Mikayla asked.

"He didn't, but once I saw Massie I practically had to throw myself on him." Olivia said smiling at the memory of crushing Massie's heart, "And for some reason, he tasted like coffee…"

Everybody but Olivia giggled. Mikayla and Tiffany covered their mouths to hold their selves back from saying anything, but Alicia couldn't hold it in, "Olivia, you were at Starbucks."

"So?"

Emma and Chloe fell over from laughing so hard, and Alicia couldn't help but feel happy. She had finally found a clique where she could be herself.

Tiffany suddenly stopped laughing, "What time is it?"

"Almost six… why?" Alicia asked.

"Car smashing!"

"Ew, you want to go to that?" Mikayla asked looking down to her freshly painted nails.

"The whole school will be there, if we aren't, everybody will think we're intimidated." Tiffany said like it was obvious.

"And what are we going to do there?" Chloe tried.

"What we do best," Tiffany said pulling her Sephora compact out of her Tory Burch bag, "gossip, spread rumors, and destroy reputations!"

**BOCD High**

**Side Lawn**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**6:06P.M.**

Massie watched as the football captain, Seth Operman was the first to hit the old-run-down-piece-of-crap car that student council spray-painted in Barrington Academy's school colors (dark green and white). The crowd cheered as he smashed the smiley face that Claire had sprayed on the hood of the car. Once he was done, he handed the sledgehammer to another member of the football team.

"I heard Olivia say that Massie still doesn't have a date to homecoming." She heard LBR Catherine Carr (who Massie actually thought was kinda pretty) say to her best friend, Amy Baker.

"That's sad." Amy snickered.

Massie spun around. Both girls gasped. Massie mock-gasped back, "Actually I _do_ have a date."

"Who?" Amy challenged.

"Me!" Landon threw his arm around Massie's shoulder. Massie's eyes widened, Catherine and Amy gasped, and Derrington spit out his water that he was in the middle of drinking.

"_What_?" Derrington, Amy, and Catherine almost yelled.

"Yup." Massie said, seeing that it made Amy and Catherine jealous that she was going with a hawt tenth grader.

"Since when?" Derrington asked, looking hurt. Massie immediately regretted saying yes. If she knew Derrington was maybe going to ask her she would have told Landon to get lost.

"Since yesterday." Landon said glaring at him, obviously threatened by him. Derrington glared back, but then looked at Massie. His eyes were full of pain and betrayal. He turned his back and quickly made his way threw the crowd. Massie unhooked Landon's arm from her shoulder ran after him.

"Derrick!" Massie called, pushing a senior girl out of the way. She finally caught up to him once he rounded a corner of the building, where there were thankfully no people.

"What?" He snapped, turning around.

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever the hell that was!" He yelled, pointing in the direction of the crowd.

"What? Landon?" Massie asked, trying her best not to yell back, "Why do you care if I said yes?"

"You know I like you," He said, leaning against the building, and shook his head to get his blonde hair out of his eyes, that looked even more hurt now, "Why would you say yes to a lacrosse playing douche bag like him?"

Massie quickly looked away, feeling the hot tears spring to her eyes. She could nawt cry in front of him again, "Well it's nawt like you asked first! Besides, you should probably go with Dylan… or Claire."

"Claire? Why would I go with her… or Dylan?" He asked, not looking angry anymore. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Massie quickly looked away again.

"Because I know you're just using me to get Claire jelouse and I don't want to get my heart broken again!" Massie wanted to yell, but instead said, "Because they're nawt me."

"You're right, they're not you," He said looking straight into her amber eyes, "and that's why I don't want to go with anybody else."

* * *

**115 reviews, or I don't update :) Oh, and do you think Massie and Alicia should make up or stay enemies? **


	17. I love the way you lie

**Ok, this is kind of a mean chapter, so I'm sorry if you get mad about it. But thanks for the reviews, and enjoy! And my computer is acting stupid, so if there are some things wrong with the chapter, I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**BOCD High**

**East Wing, End of Hall Girl's Bathroom**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**6:24 P.M.**

Massie swung the door of the girl's bathroom door open and made a B-line for the mirror. She knew there was a girl using one of the stales, but you don't need privacy to check your make-up and reapply your lip-gloss. And unfortunately, all Massie could stuff in her pockets on such short notice when Derrington showed up, was her new flavor of Glossip Girl: lemon lime cocktail.

As she opened the tube and was about to apply some to her dehydrated lips, she heard the toilet of stale number three flush and the door swing open. Massie looked through the mirror to see who it was. And it was the one person who hated her more than anybody…

"Come to steal somebody else from me?" Dylan asked as she marched her thin-as-sticks legs over to the sink next to Massie.

Massie screwed the top back on the tub and stuffed it back into her pocket. She felt like she was going to throw up and her eyes suddenly felt hot. "Dylan, I will do _anything_ to be friends again!"

Normally Massie would _never_ stoop as low as begging for people's forgiveness, but she had lost all of her best friends in almost a week! And the whole school (minus the guys who saw her at practice today) hated her for being a bitch to Alicia, when Alicia was the one who started the whole thing!

Dylan's eyes softened. "You swear on Bean?"

"I swear." Massie said sticking her pinkie out. Everybody knows that swearing on Bean and pinkie promises are legit!

Dylan shook Massie's pinkie with hers and smiled. Massie smiled back.

"Good, now I don't have to get prepared for the dance by myself!" Massie said, throwing her arms around Dylan.

"Uh, I kinda have a condition." Dylan squeaked from the tightness of Massie's hug.

Massie immediately let go, "A condition to what?"

"Being friends again." Dylan said with no emotion on her face, "You have to get Derrington to be _my_ date to Homecoming."

"You want to go with Derrington?"

"I'm one of the few people without a date, and I'm not asking you to get him to be my boyfriend again, just a date. You're nawt going with him, are you?"

"Course nawt!" Massie said, trying to smile, "I'm going with Landon, but I can totally get him to go with you, trust me, I don't like him like that."

"Lets hope so." Dylan smiled, this time it was her turn to huge Massie. "But if he isn't my date, I want everything that you ever borrowed back!"

**The Sova Estate**

**Indoor Pool**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**8:12 P.M**

As Claire jumped off the diving board of the Sova's indoor pool, she slightly wished it were the Empire State Building.

Exactly one week ago, she and Massie had that fight. The more she thought about Massie, the angrier she got. She knew that if this were last year, she would have crawled back to Massie and begged for forgiveness. But this isn't last year, and she was tired of thinking and comparing herself to last year. She's finally a step ahead of Massie. _Correction! _She's ten steps ahead of Massie! And there was no way that Claire was going to let Massie win or call a draw for what seemed like the millionth time!

"I love having sleepovers during the school week!" Claire heard Natalie say from her floatie once she came up.

"Agreed!" Britta yelled over the speakers that were blasting "Animal" by Neon Trees, before she did a canon ball into the pool.

"I thirdly agree." Heidi said, adjusting her bright hot pink bandeau top from Victoria's Secret.

"Same here!" Claire said, climbing the ladder of the deep end, and sitting on the side. Claire's parents would _never_have let her spend the night on a school night, but she told them that she had a ton of Biology homework, that she didn't understand it, and that Monica was going to help her, but everybody knew that none of the teachers gave homework during spirit week, or homecoming weekend. And besides, it was tradition at BOCD for everybody to spend the night at their friends on Thursday and Friday. Nobody knew why, but the tradition has always lived on year after year.

"To homecoming!" Monica yelled as the song changed to "Glamorous" by Fergie, lifting up her can of Diet Coke.

"TO HOMECOMING!" Everybody echoed, lifting their drinks in the air.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**8:16 P.M.**

"I know where we're going tonight!" Kristen shouted with her phone in her hands as she jumped on Massie's bed.

Massie watched in horror from her desk as her purple Calvin Klein cover was being attacked by Dylan and Kristen's feet as they jumped up and down, but she decided not to say anything since she had just won them back today, "Where?"

"It starts with Monica and ends with Sova's." Kristen said, jumping off of Massie's bed and onto the floor. Dylan rolled her eyes and Massie groaned, "What? Dempsey invited me and said I cold invite Dylan, and if you invite Massie, we can't get in trouble for it."

"Why do you _want _to go hang out with a pack of sex hungry bitches?" Massie snapped, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to snap at Kristen, but she couldn't help it! Just the thought of seeing Claire have fun and get more attention than her from boys made Massie want to throw up.

"I don't, _but_ with you there it would crash their party." Kristen shrugging.

"And you can talk to Derrington for me!" Dylan said, serious for the first since she got there. Massie felt a knot form in her stomach. The mere mention of his name made her spine go cold, but the thought of asking him to take Dylan to homecoming made her whole body feel like an ice block.

"Maybe you can even talk to Courtney about telling her mom about hiring you!" Kristen tried. Massie shuddered at the thought of asking Monica's eighth grade sister for a job. As much as Massie thought Courtney was cool, she couldn't stand the idea of making the beautiful deep green eyed and naturally beach waved blonde haired middle school alpha think that she was poor and pathetic.

"No." Massie said, folding her arms across her chest. "Have you talked to your boss?"

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, she said you can have an interview, but trust me, you don't want to work there. You have to use most of your paycheck to buy cloths from there, because _all_ of your clothing has to be from there while you're working."

"Ewwwwww!" Massie and Dylan giggled.

"But enough about jobs." Kristen said turning back to her phone, "Are we party crashing this homecoming eve?"

"CRASHING!" Massie and Dylan shouted.

**The Sova Estate**

**Indoor Pool**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**9:03 P.M.**

Claire watched as Heidi fell off of Cayden's back in their chicken fight against Hayden and Natalie. Natalie threw her fist in the air, "Yeah! Number one!"

"Congratulations, you're now the same number as pee!" Heidi said as she came back up from the bottom of the pool.

"At least I'm not I'm not the same number as crap." Natalie said as she high fived Hayden and waited for her next opponent: Courtney, who was getting on Nolan's shoulders.

"Go easy on her!" Monica said from the side of the pool, "I want my sister to live to see high school!"

Courtney laughed and smiled at her older sister, letting her know that she was fine. Claire loved the fact that Monica and Courtney were close enough to the point where they hung out with each other's friends. Massie would _never_be seen with a younger sibling, but according to Judi, Massie was going to be an older sister in exactly six months. _Haha, Massie… haha._Claire smirked at the thought of Massie going crazy from the stress of crying, changing diapers, and babysitting for her parents while they went out.

Claire glanced next to her, noticing that Cam was glaring at Derrington. But once Derrington saw that Claire was watching him, he waved and smiled at her, mostly to piss Cam off. Claire giggled as Derrington's plan worked, and Cam clenched his fist to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"HEYYYY!" Claire knew that loud burp anywhere…

"Dylan, you're disgusting." She heard Kristen say.

"You're just jealous because she can make burping seem sexy!" Claire whipped her head around once she heard the familiar third voice.

"Who invited _Massie_?" Britta whisper hissed into Claire's ear. Claire shrugged as she glared at Massie while she tore her cloths off, revieling her Pucci triangle print bikini. Kristen and Dylan did the same. Kristen was in an obvious Massie borrowed Ella Moss navy and light blue stripped triangle bikini. And Dylan in a black (probably to make her look "thinner") Prada halter bikini.

Claire in her dark coral printed bead sexy sliding triangle bikini. Monica in a strapless neon carabi **(kinda like turquoise)**twist bandeau bikini, Natalie in a pink embellished racerback triangle bikini, Britta in a dark turquoise beaded sliding triangle bikini, Heidi in a bright hot pink bandeau bikini, and Courtney in Monica's orange and white muliti colored embellished sexy sliding triangle bikini. Sure all of them were showing off more of their bodies than the PC, but that's because all of them had the bodies Victoria's Secret swim suit models.

Claire smiled at the fact that the PC's outfits didn't exactly measure up to everybody else's. And knowing that Massie probably put an hour of thinking into what all of them were going what to wear, while Claire and everybody else randomly picked a bathing suit without putting any thought into it, and managed to look a hundred times hotter, made it even better.

"Hi Claire." Kristen greeted happily. Massie glared at her and she was forced to turn away before Claire had time to say anything.

Claire turned in Derrington's direction and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled and winked. He smiled and winked back, then glanced in the PC's direction and back to her before she turned around and looked down at the Tiffany's necklace that Cam had gave her at the beginning of the year, only making her feel guilty. She made her choice… but was it what _she_ really wanted? Or was it what everybody else wanted? She quickly shook that thought from her head and looked back up, and saw Courtney fall into the water.

**

* * *

**

Massie glared at Claire's little blonde head that had a perfect messy bun show off her tan that she still had from when she went to Florida over the summer. The more Massie looked at all of the other girls in the room, the more she realized how naturally tan all of them were.

She watched as Claire turned in Derrington's direction and smiled and winked at him, and he smiled and winked back. _.Gawd._Was the only thing Massie could think while her heart was being shattered into a million tiny pieces. Dylan was right! She was Derrington's rebound! Even though he glanced at Massie, it was clear from both of their smiles and winks that there was something still going on! And to think that she thought he was being serious when he said he wanted to go to homecoming with her!

"I'm choosing who I fight this time, and I choose…" She heard Natalie's voice say, and she silently prayed that she wouldn't say her name, "Massie. Choose who you want to hold you up, nobody is off limits."

Massie turned in Natalie's direction and glanced at Claire, then Derrington, and back to Claire, "Fine, I choose Cam to hold me up."

"What?" Claire screeched.

"She said _nobody_is off limits." Massie said smirking at her. Claire shot Natalie a _thanks a lot _look, and Natalie mouthed, "sorry".

Massie walked down the steps and into the water, and once she was next to Cam in the shoulder high water, he went under and she mounted his shoulders, all while still smirking at Claire as "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship started blasting from the speakers.

Massie smiled at Natalie, letting her think it was going to be easy to take her down, "I'm not very strong…"

"Don't worry, you'd still lose if you were." Natalie smiled back. Massie almost expected an evil _mwahaha_.

"Ugh, just kill each other already!" Josh yelled from the deep end.

"Gladly!" Massie yelled, quickly grabbing Natalie's hands as they came towards her and used them to push Natalie backwards. Everybody gasped as the now previous undefeated champion fell into the water. Massie could feel a smile start to form at the corner of her lips.

"Oh." Claire started,

"My." Monica muttered,

"God." Britta finished.

Dylan and Kristen cheered from the deep end. Massie bumped fists with Cam, but he was looking and smiling at Claire. Claire smiled back, but her smile disappeared when she looked up at Massie. Massie raised an eyebrow, letting her know, that this war was far from over.

Natalie gasped for air once she came up, "Rematch!"

"You're still going to lose." Massie said, mocking Natalie's snotty tone from before, earning everybody's laughter, except Claire, Monica, Courtney, Heidi, and Britta while Natalie rolled her eyes and mounted Hayden's shoulders.

Once Josh told them to go, Massie quickly pushed on Natalie's shoulders before she even had time to lift her own arms, and sent her falling back into the water. Dylan, Kristen, and the guys cheered as Cam went under water and let Massie get off. She quickly looked at Claire and saw her roll her eyes at Massie and take another sneak peek at Derrington while he opened a can of Red Bull. There was only one way she could get him back (even though she was still on a mission to get him to go to the dance with Dylan)…

Once Cam came back up, Massie quickly grabbed his shoulders and sent her lips crashing into his, and pressed her body against his. She heard gasps and Dylan giggle, but she knew Kristen must have silenced her with an elbow jab since she then heard only whispers.

Cam swiftly pushed her off of him and starred at her in horror, and looked into Claire's shocked eyes. Massie looked up at Derrington and noticed he was glaring at her. His glare was so intense Massie had to look away.

She looked at Claire sitting at the edge of the pool where she had been dangling her feet in the water, and glare at her, "Ohmigod, you sluty bitch!"

Massie rolled her eyes. So now she talks like them?

"I think you should leave." Monica said glaring at her along with all of the girls, minus Kristen and Dylan.

"Not without her things!" Natalie said as she climbed out of the pool. Britta ran over to where Massie had left her metallic grey Jimmy Choo leather hobo, and threw it to Natalie. Massie couldn't move as Natalie opened the bag and dumped everything into the pool. All of her cloths floated but her house keys, makeup, and iphone sank to the bottom as Natalie threw the $1,195 bag into the pool. Dylan and Kristen gasped as everybody else… even Derrington laughed. "Go home and fuck yourself bitch!"

Massie now knew what it felt like to go through the wrath of Natalie Turner's small temper. She felt her eyes become hot and damp as she grabbed her wet cloths and got out of the pool. She quickly walked over to where her purple Tory Burch flip-flops were and walked out the glass doors that lead to the back yard.

The October breeze was cool, but it felt freezing against Massie's wet and revealed body. She walked out of sight of the large glass windows of the pool, she put the cloths on and took one last look at everybody inside. They were playing catch with all of her stuff that had sunk to the bottom. But Kristen and Dylan were now in their cloths and ran out the glass doors.

Massie started running as fast as she could, around the side of the estate, and towards the road.

"Massie!" She heard Dylan yell after her, but Massie kept running. She didn't want anybody to see her cry, not even Kristen and Dylan.

_Worst homecoming eve ever!_

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday, October 5th**

**11:25 P.M.**

Massie buried her head in her pillow as Bean barked at her to get back up.

"I'm nawt in the mood for inspirational tapes, Bean!" Massie said, rolling over on her back, smelling her clean and warm hair from her hot shower.

"Massie, someone is here to see you!" Kendra's soft voice came from the intercom. Massie got out of her bed, scooped Bean up, and walked over to the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Come down and see!"

Massie rolled her eyes, and looked at herself in her mirror, her slouchy grey ¾ sleeved Juicy Couture boatneck T was perfectly long and loose and showed off her shoulders, and the straps of her navy bra. And her navy plaid Burberry PJ pants were perfect.

Massie descended down the steps and into the front foyer, not expecting to see the person who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Ehmagawd…"

**

* * *

**

**Ooooops. Cliffhanger :) gotta love them! I know I swore in this chapter, but that's why it's rated T! Anyways! 130 reviews or you'll never know what happens next :)**


	18. You belong with me

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! But I lost a bet to my friend and I had to write the first part of the chapter the way she wanted, so don't blame me if you hate it!**

**

* * *

**

Massie descended down the steps and into the front foyer, not expecting to see the person at the bottom of the stairs, "Ehmagawd… Derrick?"

"Hey," he said, looking up at her as she slowly walked down the last three steps, "can we talk… somewhere privet?"

Massie starred at him blankly and nodded. She motioned for him to follow and turned back up the stairs, but her legs felt weak and tired as the sound of his footsteps behind her made her want to ask him why he wasn't busy making fun of her with Claire and her army of bitches.

She led him to her bedroom and closed the door behind them, locking it. "Why are you here?"

He stood in the middle of her room, looking around, but mostly at her bulletin board that used to be filled with pictures of her with Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen and a few with all of them and the boys. Now there were only pictures of her with Dylan and Kristen… except for one.

The picture of the whole PC and the boys on 's boat. It was the picture they had asked Josh's dad to take since it was the day before Claire was leaving for Florida, and they wanted her to think about them the whole time she was there… before all of them made a surprised visit.

"To talk." He said as he ran a hand through his damp shaggy hair.

"About?"

"Why you were acting weird tonight." Derrington said, sitting in the chair at Massie's desk.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I was acting weird? Did you see yourself?"

"What did _I _do?" He asked, jumping out of the chair.

"I saw you and Claire wink and smile at each other all night! I know you still like her, and I refuse to be the girl who falls for the guy who is using a desperate attempt to make his ex jealous!"

"Block, I don't like her!" He said looking into her hard amber eyes from across the room.

"It sure didn't look that way!" She yelled, thanking for her soundproof walls.

"_She _was smiling at me, I only did it back to piss Cam off!" He yelled back, "And _you're_ the one who kissed Cam in front of everybody!"

Massie quickly turned around and starred out the bay window for a few seconds, forcing herself not to cry, and turned back around, and noticed that Derrington had gotten closer. "I only did it because I thought you still loved Claire!"

Derrington rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do to prove that I don't like her?"

Massie shrugged and turned back around. She felt her eyes get hot again as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Massie, I love you," He whispered into her ear, "and _nobody_, not even Claire, can change that."

"_Really?"_Massie asked, happy that he was holding her, because she felt like she was going to faint. Her heart was going a hundred miles per hour and she couldn't force it to stop. Not even the bubbly feeling in her stomach.

"Yes!" He said smiling.

Massie turned around in his arms, and wrapped hers around his neck, "I love you too."

Derrington smiled and leaned in, but Massie was in the middle of a mini panic attack. _Should she tell him about Dylan now, or later? What if he was lying about trying to make Cam angry, and he's just using me again? But why would he be here if he didn't love me?_

All of her thoughts left her head as their lips touched, and before she knew it, her hands were running through his chlorine-scented hair and his were all up and down her back. She was ripping off his black and red-leathered armed varsity jacket, he was taking off her shirt.

"Aren't your parents going to hear us?" He asked as she tore off his red lifeguard shirt from when he was a lifeguard over the summer at the nearby beach.

"Nope, the walls are soundproof!" Massie said before kissing him again. As she was undoing his leather belt, she finally realized that they were on her bed, and it suddenly hit her. She was going to give _everything_ to Derrick Harrington…

Derrick threw his AG jeans across the room and Massie did the same with her Burberry PJ pants, but they landed on her desk lamp, but she didn't have time to notice as she grabbed Derrington's plain blue stripped boxers, but as she was about to rip them off while he was kissing her and trying to get her bra off while she was lying on her back, she heard the door creek open…

"MASSIE!" She heard her mom scream/gasp with a key in her hand. Massie could hear her father racing up the stairs, and knew this wasn't going to be good…

Derrington stopped and looked up at Kendra and let out a nervous chuckle, "Uh, hey… Mrs. Block…"

Massie buried her head into Derrington's shoulder before he got off of her and sat on the side of the bed, ready to hear Kendra nag at both of them.

"What's going on?" William asked as he came into her room, but once he saw his only daughter sitting on the side of the bed in only a bra and underwear, next to the hottest boy in the entire 9th grade class in only boxers, and cloths thrown about the room, he knew exactly what was going on.

"What were you thinking?" Kendra screeched, looking from Massie, to Derrington, then back to Massie.

Massie looked down at the ground and then at her father's too shocked for words face.

"Mr. And Mrs. Block, this wasn't Massie's fault, it was mine…" Derrington said, looking up at William and Kendra with pleading eyes.

"You're damn right it was!" William yelled at him before Massie could deny and say it was her fault.

"Did you two even _think_of using a condom?" Kendra yelled. Massie completely forgot about that. What if she had got pregnant?

"Kendra, you should calm down…" William said, but he was still glaring at Derrington. His face was turning red with anger and his fists were clenched, "And _you_ need to leave!"

Derrington nodded, quickly got up, and collected his cloths while Kendra and William watched him like a hawk. "Bye, Mass." He said before he walked out the door.

Massie stood up and was about to run out the door after him, but William had grabbed her elbow, and pulled her back in, telling her to sit back down.

"Massie, I'm going to do my best not to yell…" William started, "BUT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Massie stayed quiet, knowing that anything she says _can _and _will_ be used against her.

"William, calm down." Kendra hissed, seeing that Massie was starting to cry, but he ignored her.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." William snapped, letting Massie know that tears weren't going to change anything.

"But I _love_him!" Massie yelled at him, "And there's nothing you can do to change that!"

**BOCD High**

**Room D-13**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**7:54 A.M.**

Massie stared down at her cheerleading uniform until it blurred, and tried to pay attention to Mr. Bryson talk about how they were going to crush Barrington Academy tonight, but once she caught sight of Derrington, she couldn't.

He smiled at her and while Mr. Bryson turned around, he threw her a crumpled piece of paper, since Massie's iphone was destroyed and her parents refused to buy her a new one until she got a job and once her month of heavy grounding was over.

Massie opened the wadded paper, _I know you're not allowed to see me, but what are you doing after the game?_

Massie looked back up at him and smiled, then back to the piece of paper with her pen already in hand, _Nothing… unless you wanted to change that _Massie suddenly thought of Dylan, and knew what she had to do, _But I can't go to the dance with you._

Massie made sure Mr. Bryson wasn't looking, and crumpled the paper back into a ball, throwing it at Derrington, over the heads of the three sleeping people that were between them in the back row.

She saw him furrow his brows and look up at her confused, then wrote something on the paper and threw it back, _Why? _

Massie nodded when Mr. Bryson looked at her, hoping he thought she was paying attention, and once he turned around she scribbled on the note as fast as she could, _I want to, I __REALLY DO!__But Dylan said that if you aren't her date, then I can't stay friends with her. Please try to understand!_

Massie threw the note back at him. He quickly wrote something down and threw it to her without looking. _I understand. But you owe me. My parents aren't going to be home Saturday ;)_

Massie looked up at him and smiled. He really did love her.

**BOCD High**

**Gymnasium (Supply Closet)**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**12:45 P.M.**

Claire peeked out the doors as saw that the crowd was going crazy for the football coach talk about how they were going to crush their rival school, Barrington Academy, tonight.

"There's so many people out there!" Meghan Anway said beside Claire.

"Stage fright!" Alicia coughed. Mikayla, Emma, Chole, and Olivia snickered.

"Hope you don't mess us up, there are camera crews out there!" Olivia said, glaring at Claire, knowing she was a little nervous. But Olivia was right. Two local news stations were there since they were putting pieces together about how lucky their school was to have two major performances at their homecoming. Claire had done her interview with Winkie Porter only ten minutes before, and the whole time Alicia had been glaring at her, jealous that she wasn't asked for an interview.

Claire closed exchanged an eye roll with Meghan and closed the doors.

"Claire?" She heard vice principal Brave call from the doors that lead to the hallway. The team cleared a path for Claire to reach the other side of the small room where they were being held in. Claire walked over to her and was handed a red sash that had _Homecoming Court 2010: Freshmen _written in black. Brave handed Monica an identical one, only it said juniors where hers said freshmen. "Where's Annie Bolton?"

"She's still-" Monica started but was cut off…

"Right here!" Annie said, running into the room, already in uniform. Claire and Monica gasped. Monica had told Claire _everything_ last night while everybody else was sleeping, but Claire still couldn't believe her eyes. Annie even had a stripe of glittery red war paint under her left eye, and a stripe of glittery black paint under her right eye, just like the rest of the team.

"Oh, here you go!" Brave said handing her the sash, "All of your other ones will be given to you before the parade!"

Claire smiled at the thought of riding in a convertible in an expensive dress, next to Derrington, and best of all: in front of the whole town! But before Claire could think about it even more, the football coach was wrapping up his speech, and was about to announce them in.

Claire jumped on top of a chair in the corner, "ARE YOU READY?"

"YEAH!" The team shouted. Claire saw that Massie had her arms folded across her chest and was glaring at Claire. Claire smirked, knowing that Massie was jealous that Claire was co-captain, and had the authority to boss people around (which, of course she didn't), and get everybody pumped for big moments.

Claire jumped down from the chair and joined Monica at the front of the group before the doors were opened, and the gym suddenly went completely dark, except for the spotlight that was aimed at them as they ran out if the cold and dark supply closet. The crowd erupted into cheers as they came out onto the middle of the gym floor, ready to perform their first routine of their five songs.

Claire looked up into the freshman section on the bleachers and noticed that Cam was smiling at her from one of the middle rows. She smiled back, but she smiled even more when she saw Derrington a few rows above him, only Derrington wasn't smiling at _her_… he was smiling at Massie, and she was smiling back at him. _What? Derrington had practically been flirting with her last night!_

As "Feel It" by Three 6 Mafia featuring Tiesto, Sean Kingston, and Flo Rida began blasting over the speakers, Claire couldn't help but notice that the more Derrington looked at Massie, the more confident she got. Claire immediately regretted not saying anything to Massie about changing Annie and Massie around again. Massie didn't deserve Annie's spot as a flyer, she didn't even deserve a spot on the team, and all she ever did was start fights and cause everybody to mess up during practice. But now wasn't the time for Claire to think about Massie, now was the time for her to show the school that she was better than Massie at cheerleading.

Once the song ended Claire could hear people yelling and screaming her name as they got into their positions for the second song. Massie was glaring at Claire while "Cooler Than Me" started playing and Claire smirked as she did her backhand spring towards the football team's front row seats. She high fived a few of them as they cheered for her.

* * *

Massie glared at Claire while she happily high fived a few of the football players and smiled at her in victory. Massie rolled her eyes as she was being lifted up by her bases. What made Claire so much better than her? How was Massie not good enough for everyone?

The song automatically changed to "Fallin in Love again", and completely unlike yesterday when they practiced this song, Massie didn't feel on top of the world… she felt like she was Antarctica! Cold, alone, and something that absolutely nobody cared about (besides penguin lovers)! But Massie didn't even have penguins, she only had two friends, and a boyfriend that she had to hide or else she would lose her only friends. Maybe she should choose the penguins…

**BOCD High**

**Overflow Lot**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**2:15 P.M.**

"Party at Monica's after the game tonight!" Hayden yelled from the top of Monica's car. Everybody in the parking lot either cheered or honked their horns in agreement.

"And if we don't win?" Monica shouted at him, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"So what? We're down three parties compared to last year!" Hayden yelled back. Claire giggled as she threw her bag into the back of Monica's Range Rover. Claire looked over her shoulder and saw that Massie was glaring at her, and was taking to… Landon?

"Fine, just get off of my car!" Monica said, playfully rolling he eyes as she opened the driver's door.

"Hey Kuh-laire!" Massie said from behind her, just as she was about to walk around the car to the passenger's side. Claire turned around, with Monica at her side and saw Massie standing with Dylan.

"What?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Massie said sweetly, with a practiced pout on her face.

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Mike Posner?"

Claire and Monica rolled their eyes, "No."

"Then why do you think you're cooler than me?"

Monica opened her mouth to tell Massie and Dylan to leave, but Claire quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you an actor?"

Massie looked at Dylan then back to Claire, looking confused, "Um, no…"

"Then why are your lines so rehearsed?" Claire asked. Massie's mouth dropped and Dylan gasped. Monica and a few people who were listening in burst out laughing. Claire exchanged high fives with Monica and Hayden.

"Well are you-"

Claire quickly cut Massie off, not wanting her to get the last word, "Are you Fergie?"

"No…"

"Then why do you think you're so glamorous?" Claire smiled in victory, but not the victory of defeating Massie at her own game, the victory of winning the prized alpha position of the freshman class.

* * *

**150 reviews or I don't post the next chapter :)**

**Haha, I feel so mean for making this a boring and short chapter, but I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews **_**that**_** fast. And I decided to save the big drama for next chapter, which I promise will be extra long! And PLEASE don't complain to me about the almost sex scene, it wasn't my idea!**

**But will Massie win back her alpha thrown? Will she be able to keep Derrick? Will Claire finally realize who she loves more? And will Alicia and Tiffany get their revenge? **


	19. They call me heartbreaker

**My computer is acting weird again, so if there's problems, just ignore it.**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Overflow Lot**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**2:19 P.M.**

Claire watched as Massie stormed off with Dylan behind her, trying to keep up as they stomped around the corner of the large stone building.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Claire felt horrible for saying those things to Massie in front of everybody. She didn't really want to, but it was almost like payback for all the times in the past two years that Massie had done the exact same thing to her. Everybody lets their anger get the best of themselves every once in a while… right? Or was she just turning into a huge bitch? Or worse, like when Massie was (and still is) Lycra…

Claire turned back to Monica as she re-opened her car door, "Do you think I should apologize to Massie?"

"If you think you need to." Monica shrugged, "I know I need to apologize to her…"

"Why?"

"I felt bad for being a bitch last night when she came over."

Claire felt relived, knowing she didn't have to apologize to Massie alone. Not that she was afraid to, but apologies after you completely diss somebody in front of everybody, are awkward.

"Let's go." Claire sighed; starting to walk in Chanel No.19 scented path Massie had left.

Around the corner, the PC was in a tight huddle, obviously gossiping on what had just happened while they waited for Isaac.

"I hate her! Who does she think she is?" Claire heard Massie whisper, "We need to _destroy_ that bitch!"

Claire glanced at Monica, both nodded and quickly ran behind the nearby bush, carefully kneeling down so they wouldn't get their knees dirty.

"It's nawt like we can do anything to her." Dylan said rolling her eyes, "She's already super popular, and after tomorrow night, she'll be untouchable."

"Yeah, everybody knows that homecoming is a time for the school to show off their official new male and female alphas… if everything goes according to plan."

"Well we'll have to destroy that plan!" Massie said, smirking an evil smirk, "We'll destroy the dress she's wearing tonight, and the one she's wearing to the dance!"

Claire heard Monica gasp as her own mouth dropped in horror. And she was going to apologize?

"How?" Dylan and Kristen asked in unison.

"Easy, my parents have a key to their place for emergencies and Claire's getting her hair done before the parade at four, which gives us plenty of time."

Dylan and Kristen giggled as they high fived Massie on a well thought out plan.

"I can't believe her!" Claire gasped.

"And to think we were going to apologize!" Monica said, watching as Isaac pulled the Block's Range Rover up and the PC pilled in the back.

Claire was barley able to stand back up as rage ran through her body. She thought that Massie might be able to forgive and forget, but defiantly not. "She's going to kill me…"

"She'll want to kill her self after tonight." Monica replied, swinging her car keys around her finger as if Claire's situation was as easy as a first grade math test.

"Why?"

"Because I have a plan."

**The Lyons Estate**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**4:16 P.M.**

Massie's mouth dropped as she opened the door of Claire's room. It looked like she had just opened the door to a Hollister store/beach.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen gasped.

Dylan shook her red locks in disbelief, "You have to give the bitch credit, she did an amazing job."

Normally, Massie wouldn't even go near a room that was beach themed, but she agreed with Dylan. The room was amazing! From the small palm tree lights hanging above the curtains, to tropical paintings and giant light-up palm tree in the corner. She envied Claire for turning her plane blue room into a beachy cabana since the last time she had seen her room. The only thing about the room that bothered Massie, were all of the pictures of Claire with and her new best friends. There were pictures of them everywhere you turned. One was taken with Monica carrying Claire on her back. Another one was with all of them dangling their feet into the water off of the Sova's dock, smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. There was even a picture with Claire, Monica, Heidi, and Courtney jumping into the lake off of one of the Sova's boats.

Massie picked the ipod touch off of its ihome dock and quickly peeked at Claire's playlist to get her mind off her jealousy,

**Float On- Modest Mouse**

**We'll be alright- Travie McCoy**

**Misery- Maroon 5**

**California Girls- Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dog**

**Billionaire- Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars**

**Forever Young- Cash Cash**

**Double Vision- 3OH!3**

Massie put the ipod back on the dock, unable to read the rest. Claire even had the music to match her room's personality!

"Can we do what we came here for?" Dylan whined, grabbing the knob of the closet door.

Massie dumped the contents of her Gucci bag on the bed: Three pairs of scissors and a pack of colored sharpies.

Dylan returned from Claire's huge and overly organized walk-in-closet with a long teal jersey evening dress with a gathered bustline, fully beaded straps, empire waist detail, and the back looked like it would expose 98% of your back with only the beaded straps. It looked ah-mazing, and so did the other dress, which looked alike only it was red and uber short.

Dylan threw the dresses on the bed and Massie handed everybody a pair of scissors, ready to get down to business.

Massie grabbed the teal dress and cut the beaded straps, then cut holes in the waist while Kristen and Dylan went to work on the other dress.

"I feel bad about this…" Kristen grabbed a black sharpie, but paused, looking down at what she had just done.

"I don't! She's the reason Derrington doesn't like me anymore!" Dylan snorted, writing something about Claire being a slut on the front in a green sharpie.

"And she's the one who stabbed all of us in the back!" Massie said, cutting a hole on the butt.

"Then why aren't we doing this to Alicia?" Kristen fired back. Massie dropped her scissors in mid-cut. Kristen was right. What Alicia had done was far worse than what Claire had done.

"Because she didn't diss me in front of the whole over flow lot, or make me look like an LBR for the past week." Massie said, completely pulling that excuse out of her butt at the last minute.

Kristen rolled her eyes. Maybe she was on the wrong side of this war…

**Xavier's Salon**

**VIP Room**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**4:30 P.M.**

"I can't believe it's already homecoming." Claire giggled as Xavier and his team worked on Claire's hair and makeup.

"I know! It feels like only yesterday I was teaching you the cheers!" Monica slapped her hand against her heart and pretended to whip away a tear.

"It only took you two a month to become best friends?" Xavier asked, as he took a curler to Claire's hair.

"Yup!" Claire and Monica cried over the blow dryer being used on Monica.

"Both of you act like you've known each other forever." He said, releasing the curl.

"Feels like it." Monica said, letting one of Xavier's assistant put more blush on her.

"Where's Annie?" Xavier asked, not knowing anything about Monica's situation.

Claire bit her lower lip from saying anything and nervously glanced at Monica. Monica nervously glanced back.

"Fight?" He asked, curling another section of Claire's blonde hair.

"Something like that…" Monica mumbled.

Xavier gave her a sympathetic frown, and told his staff to take a five-minute break, and left the room for coffee.

"What am I supposed to do?" Monica asked with pleading eyes. Claire had never seen Monica act this way, she always knew what to do.

"Choose Liam over Nolan, losing Annie isn't worth it." Claire said, thinking of how much Dylan probably hated her for seeing Derrington behind her back, "Besides, everybody knows you still love him."

"I guess you're right." Monica shrugged, "But topic change! How do you think Massie is going to react when she sees you?"

Claire laughed and shrugged. Massie was going to be more than shocked when she saw her…

**Slice of Heaven**

**Back Parking Lot**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**5:03 P.M.**

Massie watched as the Sova's black Rolls Royce Phantom pulled into the parking lot, and stopped about ten feet away from her and the rest of the cheer team.

Everybody who was in the parade, stopped and looked at the car like it was a limo that had just pulled up to a big Hollywood primer. Massie wanted to scream at everybody for looking so interested.

The driver quickly got out and opened the coach doors. Massie gasped. _What the Fuck?_

Claire stepped out, dressed in a long light yellow beaded bra line, with gathered waist dress. But the yellow wasn't ugly; it was like the color of the dress that Kate Hudson wore in _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_.

Where was the dress she destroyed? Claire shouldn't look beyond hawt, she should look like she had just got done dumpster diving! Even Claire's hair looked perfect in a curly updo with a few blonde curls hanging lose in her face. She looked like a model and a goddess at the same time!

Massie watched as Monica stepped out in a red sexy slide slit dress with a strapy open back and beaded bra and keyhole. Her hair was in a braded/ curly Jessica Alba looking updo.

They looked like they just steeped off of a red carpet. The way Massie should look right now. Nawt Claire.

"Why is she in that dress?" Dylan hissed at Massie.

"I don't know." Massie growled, watching Claire greet Derrington. A woman with a headset handed Claire a sash and carefully placed a small metal crown on Claire's head without messing up her hair. Massie fought her body's need to run up to Claire, rip the crown off her head, and smash it.

Massie grabbed Dylan's tiny wrist and dragged her in Claire's direction.

"What happened to your blue dress?" Massie demanded, not caring if Derrington was standing right there.

"You mean the one you cut up and wrote on with Sharpie?" Claire innocently asked. Monica started to giggle as Nolan and Derrington looked at Massie like she had lost her mind, "Those weren't my dresses."

"They were mine from last year." Monica said smiling with pride.

Massie felt her self blush. Dylan starred at her with horror. Derrington and Nolan burst out into hysterics and high fived Claire and Monica.

"You tried to destroy her dess?" Derrington asked, biting his lip, trying not to laugh at her.

Dylan rolled her eyes as Derrington couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Massie felt her eyes get hot. Why was he laughing at her?

Massie glared into Claire's innocent blue eyes, "How did you know what we were going to do?"

"We heard you talking about it." Claire shrugged. She didn't look like she was happy she had just embarrassed Massie in front of Derrington, or angry that she tried to destroy her. She looked calm and graceful.

Massie almost felt sorry. Maybe Claire wasn't the bitch… maybe it was her all along…

**BOCD High **

**Under the bleachers **

**Friday, October 6th**

**8:15 P.M.**

"I can't believe you tried to destroy her dresses!" Derrington said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you were laughing at me!" Massie yelled over the cheers of the crowd, knowing that they had just got a touchdown.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny." Derrington chuckled.

"You're supposed to be _my_ boyfriend, nawt Claire's!"

"At least she's not demanding…" He said under his breath.

Massie turned around and started walking back to her cheer post, "Gawd! Why did I ever like you?" Massie yelled over her shoulder, forcing herself not to listen to him as he called after her. Like the characters, her _Romeo & Juliet _situatation just died.

"It's a shame," She heard a familiar voice once she rounded the corner, "your only best friend's crush behind her back."

"What do you mean by my _only best friend_?" Massie asked Alicia, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Take a look for yourself." Alicia said, pointing at Kristen. She was taking with Claire from the student section of the bleachers while Claire standing on the ground, with the rest of the team while they were getting ready for their halftime performance. "She said she was done with you always being a bitch and trying to get back at Claire."

Massie felt like she had just been hit with a brick. _Kristen… on Claire's side?_

"But anyways, I think there's something you need to know." Alicia smirked at Massie's watery eyes, "Derrington is still seeing Claire."

Massie finally snapped back to reality, "No he's not! That's nawt true!"

"Let me guess, he told you he wasn't seeing her and that he loved you?"

Massie felt a hot tear run down her rosy cheek.

"Looks like you feel for it." Alicia laughed, walking away with an extra bounce in her step.

Massie whipped her eyes and looked around the corner, Derrington was on the other side, talking to Liam and a group of other senior boys. Walking under the screaming fans, she felt like she was in a horror movie. Like she was about to walk into a room where the killer was hiding. You know you're going to die, but at the same time, you don't.

But before Massie could get to him, Claire appeared by his side, and he looked happy about it. She could feel her heart breaking into small peices as they smiled happily at each other...

**

* * *

**

"Hey Claire." Derrington said, smiling at her.

"You're going to be needing this." Claire smiled back at him, handing him his sash for halftime.

"Damn, Cam better hang onto you." Liam's friend, Mark, said seeing that Claire and Derrington looked good together.

"Yeah, looks like he has competition." Brett Murray said, punching Derrington in the shoulder.

Derrington punched Brett back and smiled at Claire, "Yeah, he does."

Claire smiled back, "Well it looks like serious competition to me."

The guys high fived Derrington and Claire left them, hoping he would come after her.

"Why were you talking to Derrick?" Cam asked, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"No reason." Claire shrugged, but completely regretted saying that.

Cam looked at her like she was hiding something, "Claire, be honest, do you love me?"

Claire looked down at her palms, unsure of what to say…

**

* * *

**

**Another cliffhanger ****165**** reviews and you'll know what happens!**


	20. I like the way it hurts

… "Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be with you." And she meant it.

**

* * *

**

Derrick watched as their star quarterback, Cayden, threw the ball to the end zone, and Hayden caught the ball. The home crowd cheered, and the band started to play their fight song.

While the football team was busy getting back to position, he watched the light chestnut haired girl with amber eyes yell out her cheers as if nothing was bothering her.

"What do you think of Massie?" Derrington asked Liam, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Whenever I see her she acts like a bitch, but I don't really know her enough." Liam shrugged.

"I'd love to get to know her." Brett laughed, looking down at Massie.

"Yeah, in the bedroom!" Mark said, and whistled at Massie.

Derrington glared at Brett and Mark, and clenched his fists until Liam saw that Derrick was pissed and punched both of them in shoulder, forcing them to shut up. Derrington was surprised. Liam used to hate him only because he was a freshman, but now Liam was one his only friends that wasn't a girl.

"What's the sudden interest in her?" Liam asked, shaking his above the eyebrow length golden brown hair off of his forehead.

"I've been seeing her, but she's pissed off at me, and I think she dumped me." Derrington sighed, watching Massie smile and give a free black and red pom pom to a little girl. _And they think she's a bitch?_

"That's why you don't date freshmen, all they want is a boyfriend who can boost their social status, you may get to sleep with them, but it's not worth it." Mark said, rolling his eyes, "But… _she_ looks like she's worth it."

Derrick was about to lean over and punch him as he laughed with Brett, but Liam hit him on the back of the head, "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"What? She's hot!" Mark shrugged and jumped up to his feet, "Massie!"

Massie looked up at him but glanced at Derrick before looking back at Mark. He did a thrust forward with his hips and winked at her. She rolled her amber eyes and put her middle finger in the air, but Derrick knew it was meant more for him.

"Yeah, I know you want to!" Mark yelled as he sat back down. People around them laughed. But Derrington thought it was as far as you could get from funny. "I like it when they're sassy."

"Are you drunk or something?" Liam asked, holding Derrick back from beating Mark up.

"Want some?" He asked with a hic-up at the end, and held up a water bottle that was full, but not with water.

"No." Liam said, pushing the bottle away, and pointed to a black haired girl in one of the front rows, "She looks like your type."

Brett and Mark exchanged a _she looks like a slut_ look and raced down the bleachers to talk to her.

"Anyways, I thought you liked Claire, but now you like Massie?"

"Claire was just a fling, and I was only flirting with her back there because I was hoping it would make Massie jealous, but I'm sure that just made her even more pissed off at me."

"If you really love her, you'll figure everything out."

Derrington shrugged and looked back at Massie. Like the rest of the cheer team, she wasn't getting ready for halftime, instead, she was talking and laughing with Landon Crane…

BOCD High

**Bleachers**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**10:24 P.M.**

Massie watched from the bleachers as people left the parking lots that were near the football field. She sat alone in the center of the giant empty metal bleachers.

The scoreboard still had the score up, 42-34. They won, and everybody loved their performance at halftime. It was one of the few moments of the night she actually liked. But she loved beating Barrington's cheer team in a cheer off even more.

"Hey…" She heard a voice from down below. She looked down and saw Derrington start to climb the benches up to her.

"Hi." Massie said, failing to look him in the eyes, instead she looked at a spilled over bag of popcorn.

"Here," He said, ripping off his varsity jacket, "you look freezing."

"Thanks." She mumbled, slipping the warm jacket on. It smelled like him: Axe body spray and Burberry cologne.

He sat next to her on the bench, so close that their legs were touching, "Do you have a rid? I have my learner's permit, but I have no idea where dad went."

"I told Isaac I'd rather walk home." Massie said as if it was nothing.

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"I'd rather be alone."

"Fine!" he snapped, jumping up to his feet, jumping down to the next metal bench, "Shut everybody who cares about you out of your life!"

Massie felt her blood boil as she got up, "Oh, so now you care about me?"

He quickly stopped going down the bleachers and angrily turned around, "I've _always_ cared about you!"

Massie jumped down two benches so that they were only tree away, "That's not what I heard… or saw."

He took a step up, now only two away, "What did you see and hear?"

"I heard that you were still seeing Claire, and I saw you flirting with her again. It's obvious that I'm just your side dish." Massie narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms.

"You're my main course, in fact, you're my _only_ course." He ran a hand threw his shaggy blonde hair, "What did you want me to do? I thought you wanted to break up."

"Your past with her is always going to make me think you're seeing her behind my back." Massie said as he took another step up.

"Massie, the past is the past!" He cried. She felt like she was in a cheesy music video about love as he looked up into her eyes with desperation. She took his jacket off and slowly handed it back to him.

She slowly and sadly shook her head, "I wish I could believe you…"

She slowly walked down past him, but he grabbed her wrist, "Massie, you don't want to do this…"

Massie shook his grip away, "Goodbye Derrick."

She slowly walked down the rest of the metal benches, and once she reached the ground, she walked over to where Landon had been secretly waiting for her. She felt bad for saying she was walking home alone, but it was the only thing she could think of.

She slipped her arm around Landon's and took one last peek at Derrick as she and Landon made their way towards the exit.

He sat down one the bleachers and met her gaze. She turned her head forward again, not able to look at him. This was the best choice.

**The Wolf Estate**

**Tiffany's Room**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**11:24 P.M.**

"Look what I got!" Alicia burst into the doorway, holding her sleek black touch-screen camera high in the air.

"A camera? Big deal, everybody has one." Chloe said looking up from straightener that she was guiding threw Emma's hair.

"But does everybody have pictures of Derrington with Massie? Claire with Derrington? Monica with Nolan? Annie and Monica sticking their fingers down their throats? A recording of Dylan saying she's been starving herself?" Alicia rambled off, throwing the camera into Tiffany's hands.

"Why would we ever need that stuff?" Olivia asked, not looking up from her filed nails.

"So we can send the picture of Massie and Derrington to Dylan." Mikayla said, rolling her eyes at Olivia's dumbness.

"And the pictures of Claire and Derrington to Cam, and the rest are for the whole school to see." Tiffany said, looking threw the pictures, "How did you get a picture of them throwing up?"

"I had to stand on top of the toilet and turn the flash off." Alicia shrugged as if the task had been easy.

"The picture of Claire and Derrick are from like two weeks ago." Tiffany noted.

"Yeah, but Cam doesn't have to know that!"

"What does the recording say?" Mikayla asked, peeking over Tiffany's shoulder. Tiffany hit the play button and a video started to play with Dylan standing in front of the mirror of the gym locker room. She muttered something about starving herself all summer and still being fat, but it was clear that she looked like she only weighed a hundred pounds at the most.

"We'll send them tomorrow, during the dance." Alicia said with an evil smirk.

**

* * *

**

**I cut this chapter short and combined it with the chapter after that, which is ready to be posted, but I need ****180**** reviews to update! Oh and sorry Claire wasn't really in this chapter! But a lot of next chapter is about her :)**


	21. Dancing with Tears in My Eyes

**I know, I've been gone FOREVER, but that's what happens when your teachers are straight out of college and decide to give you a tone of homework every night! And my computer sucks so there might be some things wrong.**

**

* * *

**

"How can we send them during the dance? No one brings them in." Olivia said twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her slim finger.

"We can just send them tonight." Alicia said smiling at the thought of Massie Block finally losing.

**The Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Bedroom**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**11:56 A.M.**

Massie plopped down on Dylan's bed, checking her messages, secretly hoping that Derrington had texted her, saying that he loved her and wasn't going to lose her to Landon, but she had no new messages.

The inbox of her iphone felt as lonely as she was. There were still messages from Alicia, Kristen, and Claire back from when everything was somewhat perfect, and also from when things got ugly. Massie realized that she still had their numbers in her contact list and decided to delete them since there was no possible way she was going to friends again with a backstabbing beta bitch, a snobby stereotypical cheerleader, and a lying overly nerdy athlete.

"How crazy do you think tomorrow is going to be?" Massie tried to smile, but the thought of Derrington and Dylan together popped in her head. Then an image of her and Landon.

She had no idea why she felt so against the idea of her being with Landon. She used to love him, and from their second date until the day they broke up, she dreamt of Landon being her date for homecoming. But now all she wanted was for him to be gone.

"A lot crazier than I had hoped!" Dylan screamed from her bathroom.

"Why?"

"Some one just sent me a video of myself in the locker room, telling me I have to tell everybody tomorrow night!"

"Tell what?" Massie asked, not really interested, thinking Dylan was only kidding, and Massie wasn't in the mood for jokes right now.

Massie heard her phone beep and immediately thought of Derrick, but the screen said it was an unknown number. When she opened the message all she could do was gasp at the pictures of her and Derrington kissing in the back hall leading to the gym that nobody used. The pictures were from Wednesday, but there was a message telling her that if she didn't tell Dylan that she still loved Derrick that "they" would tell her along with the entire school… and she had until midnight tomorrow night. Massie knew if the whole school found out everyone would think she was an even bigger bitch, plus she would lose her only remaining friend.

"Look!" Dylan came stomping out of her bathroom. Massie jumped slightly when she saw Dylan's NARS mud mask covered face. Dylan threw her fuchsia colored Blackberry Curve on the bed next to Massie.

Massie quickly got message off her phone so Dylan couldn't see the picture and picked up the Blackberry, only to find that it was a video of Dylan saying she was fat, when she was clearly thinner than all the girls in school. The message almost said the same thing as Massie's.

"God! Those two are one-hundred percent pure bitch!" Massie yelled, not caring if Dylan's mom or sisters heard.

"Who?"

"The same ones that are currently sitting on top of the one spot where I should be. Claire and Monica!"

**The Lyons Estate**

**Outdoor Hot Tub**

**Friday, October 6****th**

**11:58 P.M.**

"Hello ladies!" Todd burst out from the doors, letting the lights from the Lyons's basement light the terrace. Tiny Nathan was next to him and so were two other boys his age. One was tall and had black curly hair and the other was a little too muscular for his age, but his shampoo commercial worthy brown hair made up for it.

"Todd, I told you no." Claire groaned as he stepped in, sitting on the only other girl's lap.

"Hi?" Monica said awkwardly, not knowing what to do with a 7th grader sitting on her lap in a hot tub.

"I'm Todd, the insanely sexy guy that's been in your dreams." He said smiling at her neon coral/ lavender zebra print twisted bandeau bathing suit.

Claire rolled her eyes, trying not to catch sight of Todd's two new friends that were sitting too close on both sides of her.

"Really? I thought that was my _boyfriend_." Monica smiled as Claire pulled Todd off of Monica's lap.

"Which one?" Todd asked, raising his eyebrows. Claire and Monica gasped, feeling stupid for not knowing that they had been listening in on their conversations.

"Todd!" Claire yelled, trying to ignore that he and his friends were laughing.

"It's not like don't have the same problem." Todd laughed, "So who's gonna be Claire? Cam or Derrick?"

"You know," Todd's curly black haired friend spoke up, "you can cheat on Cam with me."

"Get out Todd!" Claire crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not unless you want me to tell mom and dad that you're not a virgin anymore!" Todd smiled in victory.

"Fine, we'll leave." Claire said getting up and stepping out. She quickly covered her body with a towel, not wanting Todd's friends to see her body with only a cheetah trangle bikini on.

"I am soooo sorry about him." Claire said once they reached her room.

"It's fine. He's cute… perverted, but cute." Monica laughed, searching through her bag, trying to find her phone.

"You've been over here a million times, I don't know why he decided to suddenly hit on you." Claire shrugged, feeling annoyed that Todd had hit on another one of her friends. First Massie, then Alicia, and now Monica. It was official; her thirteen-year-old brother was horny.

"Claire?" Monica called as Claire was going through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea who would be able to get these pictures?" Monica asked, handing Claire her phone with trembling hands.

Claire looked down at the phone. There was a picture of Monica and Nolan, but Claire already knew about that. The second picture surprised her. It was of Monica in the bathroom, forcing herself to throw up. You could tell that someone had stood on top of a toilet to get the picture. She scrolled down and saw that there was a message saying that Monica had until midnight to tell everyone at the dance, and if she didn't "they" would.

"They have proof!" Monica said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Claire stared at the second picture. "You're bulimic?"

Monica nodded, eyes looking glossy of salty tears ready to burst. "You can't say anything!"

Memories of Claire's health teacher from last year saying all of the things that eating disorders can do to you flashed in her head like a scary movie.

"But-" Claire tried to protest but she heard her phone buzz on the table that was in her closet. The sounds of the vibrations hitting the small dark wooden table sounded even more sad than usual.

Claire picked up her phone and saw that it was from an unknown number. She dropped her phone when she opened the text and saw the picture of her and Derrington along with a short message.

"What?" Monica asked, looking at Claire's iphone lying on the floor, then back to Claire's blank face.

"Some one sent me the same message, only it's a picture of me and Derrick from forever ago and I have to tell Cam that I'm still seeing him, even though I'm not."

"We are so fucked." Monica said, looking like she was about to faint.

"No, the only person who is fucked is the person who sent these messages!"

"And who's that?"

"Massie Block."

**BOCD High**

**Gym **

**Saturday, October 7th**

**10:26 P.M.**

Massie stared at Derrington as he danced with Dylan, like the rest of the crowd. She was relieved that Derrick wasn't dancing with Dylan like everybody else was dancing with their dates. If any girl's father had seen the way his daughter's date was dancing with her, he would have pulled out a shotgun…

Derrington was mainly standing there while Dylan grinded on him, until he saw that she was watching he finally started dancing with her.

Massie felt completely awkward with Landon's body against hers. It didn't feel right, like his body shouldn't be anywhere near hers.

"Massie!" Dylan yelled over "Like A G6" by Far East Movement, pointing over to two tall girls.

"So?"

Dylan broke away from Derrington, "It's Claire and Monica going into the hall." Dylan whisper shouted into Massie's ear, not wanting Landon or Derrington to hear.

Massie quickly grabbed Dylan's tiny wrist and dragged her through the massive crowd that was tightly packed together, wanting to get away from Landon and Derrington as fast as possible.

When they finally reached the hallway they saw the two girls walk into the bathroom. Massie quickly scanned herself in the reflection of the hallway window. Her purple BCBG dress had a round neck, and crossover gathering at the bodice. She knew she looked about 50x better than almost every girl in the gym, but she still had a feeling that there was something wrong with the way she looked.

She then looked at Dylan's ABS navy strapless drape-front cascade dress and noticed it was slipping off her a bit, but she decided not to say anything.

"You ready?" Massie asked, staring at the bathroom door like it had just insulted her.

Dylan nodded as another club sounding remix of a popular song started to blast from the gym.

Massie pushed the door open, coming face to face with the two girls who were about to ruin the rest of her reputation. She first looked at Claire's dress, a blue Marc Jacobs sleeveless v-neck with pleated satin at bodice and straps, and tiered chiffon at the skirt. Monica in a red sequin one shoulder that crossed over her chest and had an empire waistline. They looked like they were about to walk a red carpet. It wasn't fair.

"We know the message is from you." Massie spat, mainly at Claire.

"What message?" Monica rolled her eyes and Claire crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"The one of me in the lockeroom, telling myself I'm fat, that you said you would show to everyone if I didn't!" Dylan said raising a brow.

"You got blackmailed too?" Claire gasped, her face no longer looking pissed, but shocked and almost sympathetic.

"Wait, you got messages too?" Massie was equally shocked. Claire and Monica nodded their heads sadly, "What are yours of?"

"Mine's personal." Monica said, looking down at her Jimmy Choos.

Claire looked at Dylan, and then back to Massie, "Mine is a picture of Derrington and I from a few weeks ago, saying I have to tell Cam I still like him, although I'm over him."

"Did you get one?" Monica asked.

"Um… yea…"

"You said you didn't get one." Dylan said, anger starting to show in her face.

"I did, and it's of me and Derrington… whoever sent it said I had to tell you and the entire school that I still love him." Massie said, almost forgetting to breathe thanks to her jittery nerves.

"Well do you still love him?" Dylan demanded.

"Dyl, I'm sorry-"

"Save your lame apologies to shove up your ass!" Dylan shouted, whipping a tear that was falling down her cheek, and pushing open the door, running out.

Massie quickly pushed open the door, "I'm sorry!" She desperately yelled after her, watching Dylan run past a certain shaggy blonde haired boy who ignored her and had his sad brown eyes locked on Massie.

**BOCD High**

**Gym**

**Friday, October 7****th**

**10:38 P.M.**

Kristen pretended she was having a good time as she grinded with Dempsey next to a few of her soccer friends and their dates. The only thing in the world that she wanted was to be dancing with her friends, not her boyfriend who seemed like he was pretending too be having a good time too.

"I'm going outside to cool down." Kristen said fanning her face with her hand, which wasn't really an excuse to get away from him because it was hot.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked, looking like he didn't really want to.

"No, I'll be fine." Kristen said with a fake smile. She weaved through the crowd and made it to the large metal doors that lead to the stage that was outside for 3Oh!3 and Ke$ha.

It wasn't very cold outside but a little wind brushed the Nanette Lepore fuchsia strapless pleated busted dress against her legs even more. The dress had been a gift from Massie, and it was the only thing that Kristen had that was homecoming worthy.

"Have they done what we told them yet?" Kristen heard a voice say from around the corner say. She made sure that her heels didn't make too much noise as she made her way to the wall and peeked her head around the corner.

"Well I saw Dylan crying so Massie might have told her." Kristen saw Tiffany say. Both Alicia and Tiffany were wearing Blumarine dresses that were strapless and had rouched bodice and skirt, only Tiffany's was black (just like her soul) and Alicia's was a smoky grey color.

Alicia pulled her phone out of her bra, "They only have until 12:30 to tell everyone everything."

Kristen gasped… about to do something she thought she would never do…

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short and I keep saying I'll make it long, but I keep changing everything, but I can actually promise that the next chapter will be up really fast! And AS SOON AS I GET ****200 ****reviews I'm posting the next chapter and half of the one after that! If I don't feel free to leave me an angry message telling me to get off my ass and post it.**


	22. Author's Note

**I know I haven't updated this story a few months, but school is crazy busy. I'm thinking of maybe having a co-author until summer so chapters can be updated every other week. **

**-Carly**


	23. The best part of me is you

**Sorry it's been forever, but things have been crazy! But my friend finally got me to post this, so you can thank Dominique Kastra :)**

**

* * *

**

**Kristen gasped… about to do something she thought she would never do…**

Running out from where she was hiding, she grabbed Alicia's phone before she had the chance to put it back in her bra, because once it went back into those C-cups… there was no way you could find it in all of that cleavage.

"What the hell?" Alicia screeched, about to run after her, but knew Kristen was too fast for her.

"Thanks for the phone Leesh!" Kristen yelled over her shoulder, running for the door that lead back into the gym. But once she got back inside, the only thing she could see was a giant crowd, with none of the PC in sight. _Was she supposed to crowd surf until she found them? Stand in the corner and wait? Or desperately search the tightly packed crowd?_

Before she could think of anymore horrible possibilities, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Kristen, have you seen Annie or Nolan?" Monica asked, her bright brown eyes searching the crowd, "I really need to talk to them."

"No." She shrugged, looking towards the bathroom hallway, "Have you seen Massie, Claire, or anyone?"

"I was with Claire in the bathroom and we ran into Massie and Dylan, but Dylan ran off and I have no idea what happened to Claire and Massie…" Monica yelled over Britney Spear's _Hold It Against Me_. She was about to say something until she saw Heidi, Britta, and Natalie heading towards the bathroom and signaled them to come over.

"Where is everyone?" Heidi asked the same question all of them were trying to figure out.

"We don't know." Kristen yelled, "But I got this from Alicia!"

"What's so special about her phone?" Britta asked.

"She's the one who took all of the pictures!" Kristen smiled as if she just won a soccer championship.

"No way!" Monica yelled, grabbing Kristen and pulling her into a tight squeeze. "I could kiss you, but the testosterone in this room is already is already dangerously high!"

"We should probably try to find everyone still." Natalie pointed out, everyone nodded, agreeing to split up.

**

* * *

**

"At least the pictures are still on your camera." Tiffany growled.

Alicia felt her stomach do a 180. _How could she tell Tiffany without her killing her?_

"They're still on your camera, right?"

"Um… no…" Alicia looked down and shuffled her feet.

"What do you mean no?" Tiffany yelled, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"I deleted them once I downloaded them onto my phone because my mom wanted to borrow my camera for her and my dad's trip to Italy!" Alicia yelled, actually telling the truth.

"Shit! Those were the only copies left?"

"Yeah." Alicia mumbled, starting to actually hate herself.

"That was our only chance to destroy them!"

"We can just tell people!"

"And who are they going to believe? More people like them then us, they'll think we're lying!" Tiffany yelled, kicking a pebble across the parking lot.

Alicia stared at the pebble as it made a landing on the other side of the lot until a smile spread across her face, "Then we'll just have to steal it back…"

**

* * *

**

Massie's heart was pounding. Why was he doing this to her? He knew how she felt about him, and then he goes off and does something stupid, but ends up asking for another chance when he's had a million.

His steps echoed in the hallway as he mad his way towards her. In a fairytale, she would have stood there, waiting for prince charming to come to her and make up for everything letting them live happily ever after. But this was real life. She broke their gaze and opened the door to the bathroom, quickly closing it behind her. Thankfully Claire and Monica had left through the other door, allowing Massie to actually be in peace.

She grabbed a small piece of toilet paper from a stall and lightly stopped the tears before they could ruin her makeup.

"Massie?"

She spoke without turning around, "You do know that this is a _girl's_ bathroom, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So what are you doing in here?" Massie finally turned around and faced him.

"I wanted to talk." Derrington shrugged, hopping no one saw him go into the girl's bathroom

"About what?" Massie demanded, not wanting to let her guard down.

"About why you're with Landon." He said looking down at his feet. His bright eyes looked like a sad golden retriever's in one of those sad human society commercials that made you want to donate money.

"We've already talked." She whispered as _Don't Look Now_ by Far East Movement featuring Keri Hilson started to play from the gym.

"I know that you don't like him, and I also know that you know that I don't like Claire or anyone else!" His voice cracked, "I love you, I just don't know how you want me to prove it."

"If you really love me, then you can figure it out." She looked from his eyes to the ground and back to his eyes.

"That's the exact same thing Liam said." He sighed. There was no convincing this girl.

"Well he's obviously smarter." Massie rolled her eyes, "But I'll give you one last chance. Meet me by the lake at eleven o' five, no minute later. If you blow this there's no chance between you and me."

"We both know you can't forget about me." He tried smiling.

"Actually I can," Massie said, walking towards the door, "that's the whole point of being here with Landon."

She slipped out the door, leaving him standing in the girl's bathroom all alone to think of the worst possible outcome: Massie Block, the girl he loves, leaving him for Landon Crane.

**

* * *

**

Claire danced along with Cam, trying to forget about the pictures, but the thoughts kept flooding through her head. _Who would want to destroy them? Was Dylan anorexic? Was Massie really in love with Derrington?_

The thought made her head start to ache and the music blasting from the speakers made her heart feel as if there was an extra beat.

She looked over to Josh and his date, Brooke. She looked so happy, care free, and most importantly… drama free. Claire felt a little jealous of her. To say her life was a roller coaster was an understatement. Right now she didn't feel like she was at homecoming, slow dancing with the most perfect guy ever. She felt like she was on a one-way train to hell.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

What was she supposed to say? She didn't know whether to say yes or no and tell him about the pictures. But if she told him about the pictures, she would have to tell him about the ones of her and Derrick. Although they were taken weeks ago he may not believe that she didn't like Derrington anymore…

"I'm fine…" _For now_…

**

* * *

**

Monica heard her stomach grumble as she pushed her way through the middle of the dance floor, with Kristen not far behind her. She was praying that Kristen hadn't looked through the pictures and found the one of her throwing up. Two people knowing were enough as it is.

"Does Annie need to know?" Kristen asked pointed over to her, dancing with a small group over other people.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her." Monica quickly pushed her way over to the skinny blonde. Grabbing her arm before she could notice her.

"What are you doing?" She tried protesting.

"Trying to fix everything!" Monica kept her grip on Annie's arm and her sights set on the tennis player who started this.

"Nolan!" Monica yelled over the music that had gone from slow to a club beat again. He turned around, surprised to see the both of them.

He just shot her a questioning look, not knowing what to do.

"I know I said that what we had was worth it, but friends last longer then a stupid high school relationship. Hurting my best friend wasn't worth any of it." Monica said, turning back to Annie, who looked as if she was about to cry, "I know I didn't follow the 'chicks before dicks' code, and I'm sorry for it… for everything."

She turned around before either of them could see the tears start to build in her eyes.

Annie looked from Nolan's extra shocked expression to Monica's disappearing figure. Sure Nolan was amazing, but what Monica said was right. Friends in high school can last until the day you die, but relationships are easily forgotten once you're in college.

"Monica!"

"What?"

Annie smiled for the first time all night, "When did you come up with chicks before dicks?"

"I dunno, it kind of just came to me." Monica laughed.

"Can we just put everything behind us?" Annie looked back at Nolan. He was watching them with a confused expression on his face.

"Duh." Monica smiled, also looking back at Nolan's face and giggled, "Wanna torture him?"

Annie laughed and both of them smiled and winked at him.

"Where were you? We've found everyone but Massie!" Kristen ran over to them.

"What?" Annie asked, getting the same feeling she got when she was in Algebra 2: confused.

"We'll explain as we go outside." Kristen said, leading them to where everyone was meeting.

**

* * *

**

"How can we just simply steal it back?" Tiffany kicked the door of the bathroom open and shooed a girl out.

"Well Kristen did it!" Alicia pointed out.

"That's different."

They heard the door open, and saw a petite blonde enter. Alicia glared at the familiar face.

"Hi Brooke." Alicia smiled warmly at Josh's date.

"Um, hey?" Brooke said, looking like she was debating whether to pee or turn around and leave.

"Hope you're having a good time with Josh!" She said, turning on the sink, "Because he's planning on getting rid of you." Alicia splashed the water from the sink on Brooke's seven hundred dollar dress.

Tiffany giggled and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from her bra, and stuck it down Brooke's chest, "For the dry cleaning!" Both Tiffany and Alicia left laughing before Brooke could break down and sob.

**BOCD High**

**Gym**

**Friday, October 7****th**

**11:04 P.M.**

Derrington stared at the clock in horror. Massie was probably out by the lake waiting for him to prove how much he loved her, and here he was, in the gym, about to be forced to slow dance with Claire. Homecoming court sucked.

"You wouldn't be hurting anyone if you were with her right now." Claire said, putting on her sash.

"I know but the DJ already cleared us all a spot." Derrington mumbled. It was tradition for the homecoming court to dance while everyone basically just stood there in a circle and watched in envy.

Claire shrugged. Not knowing what to say.

"And your freshmen, Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington!" The DJ announced. People cheered, as they were the last to step into the giant cleared out circle.

The song started to play and both felt the awkwardness of having their arms wrapped around each other as Cam stared at them as if he was about to make a move.

They were both quiet for most of the song, until Claire whispered in his year, "I hope you have a kick ass plan to win her back."

"Why?"

"Look to your left…" He followed Claire's gaze, seeing Massie's hurt expression. Once she saw that he was looking, she started to head for the doors…

"Sorry about this!" Derrington said to Claire before breaking apart from her and jumping onto the DJ's stage, telling him to cut the song and hand him the microphone.

The song stopped and everyone whispered as they stared up at him.

"What's up?" He said into the microphone. Guys cheered for him and most of the girls just whispered. It seemed so much easier in his head, but now that he was up in front of the entire school, it felt awkward, but at least it got Massie to stop and look at him.

"I normally wouldn't do this but there's something I have to say to someone important." He swallowed, not knowing how well this was going to turn out, "Although most people here currently hate Massie-"

"Mr. Harrington, that is enough!" Principal Sanders whispered up at him, but Derrington just held his index finger up to show that he'd be done in a minute. When he looked up he saw that there was a spotlight on Massie, and she looked even more pissed.

"Anyways, she's the girl I'm in love with, and this was the only way I could tell her."

"Get some!" A guy in the crowd yelled over all of the 'awwwws'.

"And if anyone deserves this, it's her." He said taking off his sash. The crowd made a small path for Massie to walk up to the stage, which she thankfully did, now blushing.

"Wrap it up Harrington!" Sanders yelled up to them, pointing to the gold watch on his wrist. Derrick knew that the school's small concert was only in three minutes and their performers were probably wondering where everyone was.

Massie walked up the steps of the stage and let him put it on her.

"Do you love me now?" He whispered.

"I always have." She giggled before kissing him.

"Harr-ing-ton!"

"Harr-ing-ton!"

A large group of senior guys started chanting, making both of them blush.

"Mr. Harrington and Ms. Block, get off the stage _now_!" Principal Sanders demanded.

Derrington handed him the microphone and jumped off the stage and helped Massie down.

"Sorry to steal her from you!" Claire and Dylan said, grabbing both of Massie's arms and dragged her towards the bathroom hallway doors.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked, not knowing what to do, and wondering when Dylan and Claire made up.

"To talk with everyone." Claire said, opening the doors of the bathroom. Inside there was Kristen, Monica, Britta, Annie, Heidi, and Natalie with a familiar iphone with a leopard print cover.

"What's this?" Massie asked.

"Alicia is the one who took the pictures." Monica said with a giant smile on her face.

"And the ones on here are her only copies." Kristen said laughing.

"How do you know they're the only ones she has?" Massie asked, stealing the phone from Kristen.

"Olivia sent her a text asking why she deleted all of the other ones." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"And you haven't deleted these yet?" Massie screeched.

"We thought you should be here when we did." Claire smiled.

Massie quickly went to Alicia's photo section, not looking at the photos and deleted every picture on there, even the ones that were on there since Alicia first got the phone.

"You have no idea how much better I feel now that those have been deleted." Monica sighed with relief.

"Can we just beat those bitches up?" Natalie asked.

"After the concert!" Kristen said as Claire took Alicia's phone from Massie and threw it down in one of the toilets…

**

* * *

**

**sad to say that there's only two more chapters :( **

**SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL? LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD, OR ELSE THERE WON'T BE A SEQUEL!**

**-Carly**


	24. Perfection is perfected

**my computer hates fanfic. so there's might be some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

Claire's heart pounded. Or at least it would have if they were still in eighth grade, when she used to be afraid of being alone with her when they were fighting. But now she knew that she wasn't Massie's dog or anyone else's for that matter; she didn't have to please her whenever she commanded it.

Claire was about to leave the room since she could hear the fast beat of Ke$ha's Take It Off, "I can't believe Alicia would stoop so low."

Claire turned back around, noticing Massie's eyes locked on the phone, currently dead in the white porcelain bowl.

"That's because we used to be friends with a completely different version of her." Claire shrugged, trying to hide the fact that she actually missed the old Alicia.

"You know I actually thought on the first day of school that the five of us would stick together all through high school _and_ college." Massie looked into her blue eyes with her watery amber ones, "But now we're all torn apart-"

"-Because of me." Claire sighed.

"I wasn't going to say it was because of you, I meant me." Her eyes finally let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Why? I'm the one who got new friends, ditched the Friday night sleepovers, hid that my family was well off, didn't tell you that I was secretly seeing the guy that you currently love, took the co-captain position on the team, and took your ninth grade alpha spot even though you wanted it more than anything."

"One, I was insanely jealous that you had all of these popular and amazing new friends, that's why I was mad." Massie smiled and rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious, "Two, if I would have ditched the sleepover too. Three, I was mostly upset that you didn't tell me because I didn't want you to move out, I liked having someone to talk to whenever I needed. Four, you're one of the best on the team, it's no brainer that you got the position. And as much as I hate it, you deserve to be alpha."

Claire never thought she would ever hear those last few words ever leave Massie's perfectly glossy lips. "Why do _I _deserve it?"

"Because you can do it effortlessly," Massie wiped the tears running down her cheeks, "you don't have to use fear for people to pretend to like you. You're lucky, people naturally like you because you're nice.

The room felt like it was spinning. Massie Block was crying. In a bathroom. Showing her true feelings. Claire felt as if it was all her fault. Sure Massie had brought most of things upon herself, but Claire certainly helped in making Massie feel like crap.

She smiled and grabbed a piece of toilet paper and used it to dry Massie's tears before they ruined her makeup, "I'm sure if you acted like that, people would cling to you."

Massie smiled back, "Claire, I'm sorry… for everything that's happened."

"Me too." Claire threw the toilet paper into the trash, "But right now we should just put everything behind I can't have one of my best friends crying and missing a concert on what should be awesome night."

Both giggled, feeling a large weight being lifted off their shoulders.

**

* * *

**

Either her head was throbbing or her brain was bouncing inside of her skull from the loud beat of _My First Kiss_ coming from the speakers.

Monica stood on the side of the crowd that was screaming the lyrics along with 3OH!3 and Ke$ha. She knew she should be in that crowd, but her legs felt like noodles. But it wasn't as bad as ignoring the pair of gorgeous blue eyes that have been watching her all night.

Liam kept trying to talk to her all night, but she had no idea what to say to him. I'm not sure if you're going to break my heart again, or I love you?

She quickly pushed through a few people and headed for the doors that lead into the basement of the building (a.k.a. freshman hall), knowing that those two doors were currently having the locks changed and were unguarded by chaperons or security guards.

She barley had the energy to push the heavy metal door open and had to rest against the wall since all she could see was black even though lights were on. She knew her eyes were open, but she still couldn't see anything. **(I've fainted many times, so I know how it feels) **She tried keeping herself from falling down to the floor, but felt someone grab her and helped her walk somewhere even though she could barley move her legs, couldn't see, and kept tripping over her feet.

Whoever it was lifted her up onto what felt like a row of cold desks. After a few seconds she could see normally again, although the face that was nervously watching her made her wish she couldn't.

"Liam, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from fainting." He tried smiling, but he looked the same way when they were at his uncle's funeral last year and his dad tried making a joke of something stupid the two of them did when they were kids.

"I'm fine." She muttered quietly.

"No you're not." He grabbed her hand, "Claire said that she was worried about you, but that's all she would say. There's obviously something wrong and you're hiding it."

She couldn't say anything. There was nothing she could say. He had already figured it out.

"You always disappear after lunch, you constantly exercise, and you always have headaches and sore throats. You're bulimic."

Silence.

She still had no idea what to say, all she could do was nod her head and just let the tears run like rivers.

He worriedly/ angrily ran a hand through his hair, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand!" She forced herself to sit up so she would actually be able to yell at him without feeling stupid.

"You're right, I wouldn't!" He yelled back, looking scared instead of angry. He looked down into her eyes and quietly whispered the one thing she had always wanted to hear, "Because when I met you three years ago I couldn't stop thinking how perfect you were, and for the small amount of time I ignored you, I still thought about how amazing you were."

"So I was perfect _then_?" She asked both flattered and offended.

"Other then the bulimia, you still are."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He laughed before kissing her.

"Just promise me that's you'll stop." He whispered in her ear once they separated.

She smiled and kissed him, " I promise."

Although it was a promise she wouldn't be able to keep…

**BOCD High **

**Homecoming Concert**

**Saturday, October 7****th**

**11:51 P.M.**

Alicia glared as she watched Claire, Massie, Dylan, and Kristen walk backstage along with Monica, Annie, Britta, Heidi, and Natalie.

How had they managed to makeup after everything that she's done in order for them to hate each other? HOW?

"Well I hope you're happy! Mikayla said she just found your phone in one of the toilets! Now there's no hope for us!" Tiffany said bitterly.

"I'm the opposite of happy!" Alicia yelled, happy that there were speakers and screaming people to cover up the sound of their fight, "I lost my fiends, my boyfriend, and my status!"

"Well enjoy losing another friend!" Tiffany hissed, stomping away, most likely to find Mikayla, Chloe, and Emma so she could convince them to stop being friends with her too.

_If only I had never wrote that note…_

_

* * *

_

**The Lyons Estate**

**Front Foyer**

**Sunday, October 8****th**

**12:42 A.M.**

Claire opened the front door and closed it behind her. She threw her shoes next to Todd's sneakers and walked into the living room. Her parents had stayed up, waiting for her.

"Did you have a good time?" Jay asked, turning down the volume of the flat screen.

"It was perfect." She said before kissing both of them on the cheeks, "Goodnight!"

She walked up to the bottom of the stairs and noticed that Todd was trying to quietly make his getaway, not wanting to be caught for eavesdropping. She ran up after him and spun him like they were ballroom dancing.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked her once she had finished spinning him.

"Because tonight was practically a movie!" She said tapping him on the head and slipping into her bedroom.

The night's events played through her head as she was laying on her bed, listening to her ipod play Lose Control by Back Ted N-Ted. Most people would want to go back and change the things that went wrong, but when she told her parents that it was perfect, she meant it, and she wouldn't have changed a thing. And perfect was the way the rest of the year was going to be… or at least she hoped…

**

* * *

**

**hmmmmm. What will happen to everyone? ;) Last chapter tomorrow if reviews hit 235, and if I get more then that, a sneak peak at the SEQUEL!**


	25. In the end

**Thank you soooo much to all those people who read this story :) I never expected people to actually like it, so thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**BOCD High**

**Main Hall **

**Friday, May 26****th**

**11:10 A.M.**

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how far off her predictions for this year were. Claire never expected to be co-captain on the cheer team, become friends with the girl that had higher social status then Massie, that Alicia would betray everyone, that she would lose her virginity, that Massie would kick her out of the PC, that she would become an alpha, or that she would be walking down the hall with Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Monica, Annie, Natalie, Britta, and Heidi… with no "sassy" comebacks or envy glares (well, maybe a few, but only over cloths!). She sometimes thought things would go back to the way they used to when everyone fought and took sides just because they were jealous, but wasn't sure…

"So, we're going over to Monica's to tan and the bonfire, then to my house right?" Massie asked, making sure she knew the plan for tonight since she had just found out she had the night off from work. Monica had begged her mom to let Massie work at her mom's magazine, and Massie was thankfully able to pay her parents before they kicked her out of her room and into the tiny one down the hall.

"Yup!" Dylan burped, receiving a round of high fives, and a few disgusted looks from teachers on their way to get more coffee.

"After lacrosse practice!" Kristen pointed out.

"We can cancel it due to the weather." Monica said, pulling her phone out of her True Religion shorts, ready to send a text to the entire girls varsity lacrosse team.

"Why? It's eighty seven degrees and there's not a cloud in the sky!" Kristen pointed to a nearby window, "And I thought only a coach can cancel practice."

"Not when the coach has to get treatment for gonorrhea and left the two captains in charge." Monica laughed, mostly in disgust since coach Nora actually sent her a text in second hour saying that she and Kristen were in charge because her boyfriend gave her an STI.

"Yeah it's bikini season sooo, tanning is_ a lot_ more important then throwing a hard and heavy version of a tennis ball at each other!" Britta giggled, grabbing the side of her shorts and pulling them down enough to show off her incredibly dark tan line, mostly from the trip that they all took to Mexico over spring break.

"You're brother and sister aren't going to cry all night again are they?" Natalie groaned, referring to Massie's twin brother and sister, Asher and Ava.

Massie shrugged, "They're a month old, that's what they do."

Claire was about to laugh until she could smell Angel perfume… and it smelt dangerously close. She hadn't spoke to Alicia since homecoming, but it was just weird and mostly awkward to be near each other. It was like being forced to sit next to your ex in a class where there was nothing to do but talk and there was no one else in the class that you knew or liked.

She knew she should feel happy that ditzy Olivia Ryan was her only friend, but it literally brought her no joy that she beat her and now she was paying the horrible and lonely consequences for backstabbing her friends.

"You know that part in Mean Girls when Damien says that Gretchen's hair is so big because it's full of secrets?" Massie asked, spotting Alicia and Olivia gossiping about Scarlet Grey's boyfriend breaking up with her over her supposedly having sex in the bathroom with Garrett Red.

Everyone nodded.

"Do you think that's why Alicia's boobs are so big?"

Everyone burst out laughing, reassuring Claire that the feud was over… _hopefully_.


	26. Sneak Peak

**I promised a sneak peak of the sequel, so here's part of the first chapter. The full chapter will be up tomorrow since I'm going to try to update every Friday afternoon :) **

**BOCD High**

**Café**

**Thursday, August 28****th**

**10:10 A.M.**

"This blows, we should be still be sleeping!" Claire listened to Massie complain as they were searching a table, trying to find their brand new ID cards that were among a giant pile with Dylan, Kristen, Monica, Natalie, Britta, Annie, and Monica's sister, Courtney.

"It's registration, it rhymes with _frustration_ for a reason." Kristen said, finally finding her ID card.

Claire laughed, grabbing her card and looked over her shoulder. She could see Cam waiting in line to get his class schedule with Derrington, Josh and a few of the soccer guys. She wanted to go over there, but it wasn't because she wanted to know what her classes were, or Cam…

"I'm going to go get my schedule." Claire blurted, shooting Monica a look that screamed _tell me what you've been dying to tell me!_

"I'll go with you." Monica said, trying not to let the fact that she was hiding something show on her face.

They only walked about ten yards until Claire decided they were far away enough for them not to hear, "What was so important last night that you had to try calling me at three in the morning?"

Monica quickly looked around, making sure anyone involved wasn't around, "We're getting a new cheer coach."

"That was the big emergency? And what happened to Crystal?"

"She got fired for never showing up!" Monica whispered, "And Mr. Sanders let me met her last week. Her name is Annette Worthy and she's crazy! She wants to change _everything!_ She even wants to have a competition to see who's co-captain."

Claire knew everyone on the team last year would want co-captain even more this year since Monica was graduating, and whoever got the spot this year would take over as captain next year, and being captain _always_ gave you major boost in social standing. She honestly didn't care about the social status part of it, but because it meant that she was good at it, plus it didn't give Massie permission to go back to acting like she was better then everyone.

"Guess we'll just have to see how it goes." Claire said, seeing that Meghan Anway, a girl from the team was in earshot…

**

* * *

**

"I found it!" Massie said, holding her ID card up in the air with pride, even though the only people still there were Kristen and Dylan.

"Good to know you haven't changed in the two years I haven't seen you!" She heard a masculine voice say from behind her.

She turned around, coming face to face with the one guy she thought she would never see again…


End file.
